Stockholm Syndrome BPOV
by smmiskimen
Summary: REPOSTED! Companion fic to Stockholm Syndrome.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, for those of you that are following Stockholm Syndrome, here is the story from the other side of the looking glass. This is Bella's POV and the story of her experience through everything. For those of you that are just coming into the Stockholm Syndrome experience, I invite you to check out the other story under this saga and read Edward's POV. I hope you enjoy and these chapters will follow along with EPOV.**

* * *

Stockholm Syndrome BPOV - Chapter 1

Oh god! Why did I have to sentence myself to the rest of my high school existence here in Forks? I knew the answer, because I cared about my mom's happiness more than my own. So here I sat, in my truck that Charlie had so thoughtfully purchased for me, trying to make my way out of the parking lot and away from the stares.

I had been the object of those stares all day long and one person in particular really creeped me out with the way he stared, one Edward Cullen. He looked at me like he was deciding between ignoring me and killing me. I hoped for the first of the two but couldn't be sure with the dark air that surrounded him on which option he would choose.

I passed the car that his siblings were getting in and noticed that he was not with them. It disturbed me some to not know his whereabouts. They all eyed me suspiciously and I felt an ominous cloud settle over me at that moment. I knew nothing of this family other than what I had heard from the kids at school. I would make it a point to ask Charlie at dinner.

I passed the grocery store and doubled back deciding to pick up something special for my dinner conversation with Charlie. I knew that things had to be approached carefully with him so that he wouldn't get the wrong idea. I picked up some steaks and potatoes and avoided Mike Newton on my way out of the store. He was another one whose stares had creeped me out. Not in the same way that Edward had, but his were more like he wanted me as a possession, a trophy for his shelf.

I made it home and put the potatoes in to bake then marinated the steaks and put them in the fridge. It was pretty dry outside, an oxymoron for Forks, so I decided to spread out a blanket in the back yard and read some while the potatoes cooked.

I couldn't immerse myself in the book because I was still haunted by the predatory stare that Edward had given me. Every time the name Edward or Edmund crossed the pages I was reminded of his eyes and the way they seemed to devour my soul. I closed the book and my eyes needing relax my mind. A nap was out of the question with food cooking, so I resigned myself into daydreaming of the arid Arizona landscape.

I was wrenched from my mental vacation by something cold clamping around my mouth. I tried to scream but it was muffled by the icy object that was preventing my pleas for help. I realized that I was upright and being carried into the trees, away from my sanctuary. I tried to fight the iron grasp that held me but nothing I did seemed to matter. Every inch I thought I gained was taken from me by a flexing of muscle.

My heart raced as the fear set in. Who had me? What would they do to me? Would I ever see my father again? Forks again? My personal hell looked like heaven and I wanted nothing more than to race back to it.

I was being taken further and further into the woods and I knew I had to try to escape. I kicked with all the force I had only to meet a brick wall with each strike. My mind was on survival mode and my body went into autopilot, striving for survival. My fingers tried to tear at the flesh of the attacker but the skin was like stone and it caused my nails to break off. My painful scream was muffled by the hand still clamped firmly over my mouth.

I heard a sharp intake of breath right beside my ear then felt a cold tingly object, a tongue; drag along the length of my neck. I froze instantaneously. Horrendous visions of what this person had in mind for me multiplied. I hoped that whatever this demon had planned for me would leave me alive so I could return to my family. My body resumed the ability to defend itself and I struggled more against my attacker.

NO! I would not die today! If this person wanted more from me he would have to take it forcefully. With this renewed determination I continued my attack. I kicked harder than I had ever kicked before. My feet throbbed with the pain that jolted through them. Still, I fought on. I would not die today. I would survive and I would get away. I kept kicking, as if my life depended on it because it did. If I could just make his grasp slip, for just a second so I could scream, I hoped my neighbors would hear and come to help me. I had to try.

I took in the deepest breath that I could, considering the fact that his steel like arm was firmly gripping me, and pulled my leg up for one hard kick. When my foot impacted with his leg I felt and heard the crunching of bones. The pain ricocheted through my body in ever increasing intensity. I screamed out, in pain, in fear, in defeat. I could not fight him off.

I felt the cold tingly tongue drag across my skin once more and hoped that he wouldn't wait much longer. Just take what you want and leave, I thought as an eerie calm settled around us. The forest was quiet and the only sound I heard was mine and his breaths. I settled deep within myself, hoping to remove my mind from the assault that was about to commence on my body.

What happened next was straight out of a horror movie. I felt lips against my neck and heard a sharp intake of breath before the feeling of daggers pierced my skin. I felt lips close around the daggers and a gentle sucking start. This had to be a dream. It could only be a dream. With that thought, I let my mind drift off as my body was violated.

I found myself in a meadow that I had never visited before. It was perfectly round and the sun was shining. The ground was carpeted with thick grass and wild flowers. There was a soft breeze but no sounds around me. I dropped to my knees, grateful for the escape. My fingers ran across the grass and it felt velvety under them.

Just then I heard a lustful groan beside me. A quick glance showed nothing and no one nearby. The groan stretched out, oddly soothing and velvet like. It was almost erotic and the sound caressed my skin.

I suddenly felt as if I was moving through the air and got the odd sensation of being dizzy even though I had not moved.

A deep male voice floated across the meadow, issuing what sounded like a calm warning. "Let her go, bro," the voice said. My body felt like it was being spun around again before coming to a sudden stop.

I heard a dark snarl then felt as if I was alone, isolated, with guilt and despair overriding my senses. A tinkling female voice invaded the meadow. "Edward, let her go, you don't want to do this," the bell like voice said. Edward? Edward? Was that who had taken me?

Suddenly flashes of Edward's predatory gaze flashed in the air in front of me. The female's voice was still ringing in the air like the resounding echoes of a church's bells. The voice brought hope that I would survive.

A dark growl sounded right behind me, shaking the entire meadow before it started to spin around me. I was sick with the movement but was frozen still with fear.

The deep male voice spoke again. "Edward, we said drop her. Drop her or we will _make _you," the deep voice said again followed by an ominous chuckle.

The meadow started to fade as the images of four people started to appear. I felt the vice like grip surround my torso again and the pain was evident in my neck, ribs, hands, and feet. A deadly shriek filled the air and reminded me of the howling winds through the mountain canyons. The shriek filled my veins with ice. I felt an unease of trepidation. Something was happening. As that last thought crossed my mind the meadow disappeared and was replaced with the familiar forest behind my father's house.

I heard the tearing of metal like a high speed car crash was happening right beside me then felt the grip on my body cease as I dropped to the ground, painfully. I was free but I couldn't escape. I heard a commotion from above and the snapping of a tree.

Then, more cold hands clamped onto my body and I was being lifted. I felt the wind rushing past me as my body seemed to be cradled against two stone figures. The last sound I heard before drifting off was a ferocious snarl echoing off the trees in the distance.

I woke back up as a pain I had never felt started to sear my neck and throat. It felt like someone was branding me with a hot iron. The blood in my veins felt like fire and I started to scream. My hands instinctively clawed at the pain, trying to dig it out. I felt cold hands restrain my own and another cold hand, smaller than the first, clamp over my mouth.

As the fire started to consume me I heard the tinkling bell like voice speak again. "We don't have time, it will be too late. We have to do this ourselves."

Another female voice spoke from the darkness, "I can't do that! I don't have the control! Only Carlisle can!"

"We don't have time," the first voice said. "I can do it, I _will_ do it."

"I'm calling Carlisle!" the second voice said as a grip tightened around me.

"We don't have time! It has to be now!" the first voice said as I felt my body be put on the ground. "Bella? Bella? You will be ok. I will take the pain away."

My screams sounded out as I heard the second female speaking quickly to someone not present. I was jolted by the feeling of cold lips settling over the burning in my neck and the soft sucking starting up. This was it. This was the end. I was going to die.

* * *

**Well??? What did you think? I hope you enjoyed and will check out Stockholm Syndrome (from EPOV). Reviews are always appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**REPOSTING!**

* * *

Stockholm Syndrome BPOV Chapter 2 – Waking Up

Haze…

Fog…

Pain…

Cold…

Weightlessness…

Shadows…

Movement…

Murmurs…

There were things happening to me and around me but I couldn't tell what. It was like I was out of my body, unconscious as to what was taking place around me but I could feel the touches, the cold, the pain, the anguish.

The last thing I remembered was hearing someone say Edward's name and then two female voices talking about taking the pain away. The pain… The pain had been unbearable. I felt like I was being burned alive. The flames subsided with the cold and pressure and I was lost to the fog again. But was the pain real? Was any of it real?

The only thing I knew was real for sure was my day at school and my decision to read a book outside. I must have fallen asleep. This was all a dream. It had to be. That was the only explanation. It was a dream…a very vivid and painful dream, but a dream nonetheless.

I woke up to a light colored room and the sounds of hospital machines. I was familiar with those sounds with my clumsy past. I was aware of another presence in the room. A soft humming rose above the beeping of the machines. I tried to move but it was painful and I gasped at the sharp pang. Suddenly there was one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen standing before me, a warm smile on her face.

I started to panic, wondering what had happened for me to end up in the hospital. I was about to ask the nurse in the room with me but a cursory glance around the room explained that this was not a hospital, this was a home. There were a few cushioned chairs and several bookcases filled to the brim. There was also a window in the room and I saw the red and oranges of the dawn seeping around the edges of the dark curtains.

Was my dream real? Did all that happen and I ended up here as a result. A glance at my leg, wrapped in plaster and suspended from a pulley, confirmed my fears. It had happened. But what was _it_ exactly?

"Shhh," the beautiful woman whispered. "You are all right now; we are taking care of you."

"What…what…" I couldn't form the words.

"It's ok darling, just calm down. Would you allow my husband in here to check on you? He is a doctor," The gentle woman asked.

A doctor? Why was I in a doctor's home and who was this woman in front of me? Oh great! I was being held captive in some crazy doctor's house and he was just nursing me back to health to perform some hare-brained experiments on me. I started to hyperventilate at the thoughts and jerked around trying to escape.

The woman before me tried to shush me again and I shied away from her cold touches as she attempted to restrain me. I had to get out of here. My heart rate sky rocketed as the panic and fear set in. Her cold grasp was eerily familiar, just like the cold touches in my dream.

I screamed out, trying to draw attention to my pleas for help. The woman released me and pressed a button on one of the machines. Instantly I felt the heavy weight of the morphine creep back into my body. My scream faded as I fought to retain consciousness. Just as my mind and body succumbed to the drug, a man entered the room.

"Esme, what happened?" the man asked. I didn't hear her answer as I drifted off again.

Fog…

Voices…

Machines…

Light…

Dark…

I awoke again to the same room. The woman, Esme, was not in the room but there was a tall man with blonde hair. He looked up from the machines and smiled at me before speaking.

"Hello Bella, how are you feeling?" the man asked me.

"Who are you?" I asked nervously.

"My name is Carlisle, I'm a doctor."

"Ok Carlisle, where am I?"

"You are at my house, my family and I have been taking care of you," Carlisle replied with a soothing tone.

"Thank you," I said meekly. "But why? What happened to me? And why am I wrapped up and bandaged?" I asked just as Carlisle started to check on the bandages.

I was suddenly aware of the bandage on my neck when he touched it. He also examined my hands and the small bandages around several fingers. His touch was also cold and it shocked me but I didn't shy away from it. He then gently pressed on my ribs and I winced from the pain. He left my foot for last.

"Does this hurt?" he asked as he moved some of my toes and I winced slightly and nodded. "I will get you something for the pain soon. I think we can stop the morphine if the regular pain medications help enough."

"Thank you again doctor, but you didn't answer my question. What happened to me?"

"Well…" he started. "May I sit?" He asked as he motioned to one of the chairs in the room. I nodded and he pulled it closer to the bed and sat down. "You see, you are here because you have several cracked ribs and a shattered foot."

"I don't need a PhD to know that I am hurt. I can tell that on my own! What I want to know is _how_ I was hurt and _why_ I am here!" I shot back in a snide tone.

"Do you know my son Edward?" Carlisle asked and I nodded my head but didn't speak. "Edward has _issues_ with you." I narrowed my eyes at the doctor. "Well, not with you per se, but with how you affect him."

"I am not quite following you here. Can't you do any better _doc_?" I asked. I was being rude and I didn't care. I wanted to know my answers.

"Edward is very sensitive to your presence."

"I barely know Edward. I only met him once and that was sitting by his side in one class. He acted like he hated me and I don't know where it is coming from. What in the hell did I do to affect him?"

"Well, you see, Edward has…_issues_."

"Issues? Issues? I'd say the boy has some issues. He thinks he is a vampire for Christ's sake!"

"Well, that's the thing Bella. He doesn't think he is a vampire."

"Oh really? I'm sorry! Can you tell me what other fictional character he might be deluded into thinking he is? He bit my neck! He tried to drink my blood! He is fucking insane! That is certifiable! Your son has more than mere issues…he is a fucking lunatic!"

Carlisle shuddered lightly at my tone and words. He sat with his head hanging low and let out a soft sigh.

"You don't understand."

"Don't understand? What is there to understand? Your son tried to EAT ME!" Carlisle let out a soft chuckle. That pissed me off. "It's not funny! This is a serious fucking issue!"

"I am sorry Bella, I don't mean to make light of the situation. But what I was trying to say is that Edward doesn't think he is a vampire, he _is_ a vampire." Carlisle lifted his head up and looked at me.

"Are you insane too?" I asked with a laugh. "Because that is the only explanation. I guess I was right, there goes my organs. Would you like me to sit still for some tests? Or could I help you out by rolling myself over to prepare for the anal probe? And will more of your kind be joining us for the tests? By the way, you can remove your human mask to reveal your green skin and one eye." Sarcasm was the natural response to the situation. I must have fallen and hit my head. Or maybe some meteor fell from the sky and killed me on impact. If that was the case, this was one hell of a heaven.

"I can understand your lack of belief for the situation but this is not a joke. I am being serious. My son is a vampire and…" Carlisle hesitated.

"And what?" I asked, waiting to be amused by his response.

"And I am a vampire too."

I laughed out loud, ignoring the pain of my broken ribs. This was a fucking joke. I had to be on Candid Camera or something. I wonder who put them up to this but decided to play along.

"If you are a vampire then how can I see you in that mirror?" I asked at I gestured to the mirror on the dresser.

"That is just a myth," Carlisle replied with a light smile.

"Ok, then give me a wooden stake," I said and he let out a soft chuckle.

"Another myth."

"Fine, garlic, crosses, holy water."

"Myth, myth, and myth."

"Well, if you want me to believe that you are a vampire then you are going to have to prove it."

"Well, that is easier said than done."

"I see that you are just a deluded as your son. Who brainwashed you guys?"

"Bella, I am being serious, we are vampires," Carlisle said in a solemn tone.

"Ok, fine. Would you like a sip too?" I asked as I cocked my head to the side to expose my uninjured section of neck.

"Bella," Carlisle said in a fatherly tone, "as tempting as an offer that is, I am afraid I am going to have to decline."

"Oh really?" I asked intrigued by what his response would be.

"I am probably the only vampire in history that has never consumed human blood."

I laughed loudly at that. "You are funny! Are you really trying to convince me that you don't drink blood but are a vampire?"

"I didn't say that I don't drink blood, I said that I have never had _human_ blood. Animals sustain my lifestyle quite nicely."

There was a soft knock at the door then it opened and the woman from before appeared with a tray of food. She glanced at Carlisle and nodded then moved across the room to put the tray on the foot of the bed.

"Bella, we can continue this conversation later. Right now there are matters that I need to attend to downstairs. I will be back to check on you before long. Esme, take care of her please," Carlisle said and disappeared from the room quicker than was possible.

"Whoa! The medicine must be messing with my head…speeding things up," I commented and Esme laughed lightly.

"Here dear, I brought you something that would be easy on your stomach," she said as she moved the tray to my lap. It held a bowl of chicken broth, a container of applesauce, two pieces of toast, and a bottle of water. I gladly sipped the water.

"So, let me guess, you think you are a vampire too right?" I asked Esme.

"Silly Bella, I don't think, I am a vampire," Esme replied and I just chuckled and took a bite of the toast. I must have died and gone to the loony bin.

Esme sat in one of the chairs and picked up a book. I wanted to continue my previous conversation with Carlisle and hear Esme's take on it but my stomach betrayed me, begging for food. I started to slowly eat the meal in front of me while Esme softly murmured the book, quietly narrating it for me.

Esme glanced up a few minutes later to see that I had finished my meal. She stood up and removed the tray, placing it on the dresser. I opened my mouth to ask Esme a question but she spoke before I could.

"Is there anything else you need? Just ask and I can try and get it for you," Esme said in a motherly tone as she crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed beside me.

"When can I go home?" I asked softly. My voice started to break and I choked back the sobs.

"Oh dear, I know you must want to but right now is not the time. Don't worry; we are taking care of everything."

"But my dad! He must be worried sick about me. I have to let him know that I am ok. He won't stop looking until he finds me," I pleaded with her as a few tears dripped down my cheeks.

"Darling, calm down, everything will be ok. Would you like me to continue reading to you? It seemed to calm you down."

I nodded and she sat back in the chair and started reading out loud again. I couldn't hold back the tears as I thought of Charlie. He wouldn't survive me disappearing, would he? Then I thought of my mother and how devastated she must be. I had to get out of here and get home. I had to find a way.

I was jarred from my thoughts when I heard the yelling downstairs. It was his voice! It was Edward! Oh god! They had brought him back to finish me off! Oh shit! This was bad, really, really bad! What kind of people were they? How could they save me for him so he could torture and kill me? What kind of sick game were they trying to play? The panic set in.

Esme looked up at me and then was at my side in a nanosecond.

"It's ok Bella. It's ok! You're safe. He won't hurt you. I promise you that nothing and no one will harm you while I am here!" Esme said, trying to comfort me.

She was silenced by the raging voice from downstairs.

"_Well something is causing all of you to lose your god damn minds! How will this fucking situation resolve itself? There is no resolution when you all are so keen on keeping a fucking pet! She is not a god damn animal!" _Edward's voice screamed out and floated up the stairs.

Esme's face contorted from serenity to pure hatred and I heard the beep of the morphine drip just as she raced out of the room. It was quiet for a second then there was a loud crash from downstairs. That was the last thing I heard before the morphine took hold again.


	3. Chapter 3

Stockholm Syndrome BPOV Chapter 3 – Healing

I awoke to closed curtains and a quiet room. Dr. McVampy, as I was calling him based on his beliefs that he was actually a vampire, had removed the IV and the heart monitor the night before. After the yelling from downstairs had subsided he came upstairs and removed the offending equipment but informed me that he would still be giving me pain killers and sleep aids as I needed them. I tried to turn them down but he seemed to read my pain and restlessness over my current hostage situation and gave them to me anyways.

I hoped that I could get some real answers soon about everything and I seized my chance to get them when Dr. McVampy entered my room to check on me. He started his typical assessment of my injuries but stopped after he checked the bandage on my neck. I heard him murmur something to himself quickly, too quickly for me to catch.

He moved to the foot of my bed and started moving my toes gingerly while carefully watching my face. I didn't flinch because it really didn't hurt. He murmured something again then quickly left the room, returning with a portable x-ray machine. I was familiar with them due to my inability to walk across a perfectly smooth surface without injuring myself.

I wanted to ask him what was wrong but something about his expression told me not to. He positioned the machine and took a few images, moving it slightly in between each one. He finished and rolled the machine out then returned a few minutes later. I finally had to ask what was going on.

"Well, it appears that you are healing much faster than anticipated. The wound on your neck is just a pink scar now and your foot is down to a few fractures. I don't know what to make of it," Carlisle said.

"What? How? I don't understand…" I said. I knew it was impossible for me to heal that quickly. I was quite familiar with broken bones.

"I've never seen it myself but I have heard of this before, however most of the people that experienced it firsthand…" Carlisle trailed off.

"What? What happened to them?" I questioned.

"Well, they either didn't make it or became one of us."

"Oh, so we're back to the whole vampire thing I see," I was beginning to see that not only was his son a mental case but that he was too. I wondered if the people of Forks realized that they trusted their lives with a lunatic doctor.

"Bella, I promise you, I am not making this up," Carlisle said while shaking his head back and forth.

"Ok Dr. McVampy…then prove it to me. If you really are a vampire then prove it," I challenged him with a raise of one eyebrow.

I watched him heave a sigh then cross the room to the window. I wondered what he was up to but he showed me by opening the dark curtains and letting the bright sunlight in. He turned to show me and I started to laugh at the glitter he had placed all over his skin.

"What? Are you trying to show me that you're a solar powered disco ball? Good one doc but real vampire's burn in the sun."

"No Bella that is a myth that our kind came up with to protect ourselves."

"Nice try but try again," I said sarcastically as I settled back into the bed waiting for his next 'explanation.'

"Ok, how about this?" he asked from across the room. I hadn't seen him cross it and was sure that he had just been at the window.

"I'm sure that is just some kind of illusion. Or did you spike my meds?" I asked, unwilling to admit that I kind of believed the speed thing.

"No Bella, it isn't an illusion. What do I have to do to show you? Although, I do feel a bit silly running through the gauntlet for proof."

"I don't know. Drink blood? Burn in the sun? Let me stake you? Show me your coffin? Turn into a bat? Look in a mirror? Get me some garlic? How about holy water? Fly?" I asked while flailing my arms around in the air dramatically. "Hell! Just break something! Aren't you supposed to be like super strong? Break through the wall, bend a pipe, pick up a car…"

I was abruptly cut off by suddenly being five feet closer to the ceiling. I leaned to the side to see Carlisle's hand gripping the frame lightly and him smiling at me. I leaned over some more to look for the pulleys and levers but didn't see any. I screamed out when he moved the bed around like he was moving a piece of paper back and forth in the air. I could feel my heart rate double and the ringing in my ears as the panic set in.

Within a second the bed was back on the floor and Esme had appeared and looked like she was scolding Carlisle. Then she was at my bedside and had her cool hand pressed to my forehead. I could feel my heart rate returning to normal and the ringing in my ears subsided meaning that I wouldn't be fainting any time soon.

Esme shooed Carlisle from the room and tended to me. After my fright I really needed to use the bathroom. She helped me in there and was very polite and professional about the whole ordeal. She then sat me on the counter so I could brush my teeth and got me a warm wet washcloth to clean up some with. She said she would come back up later so I could wash my hair and maybe get a proper bath in. I was somewhat grateful that she was willing to assist me. It would have been mortifying if Carlisle had done it.

Esme finally assisted me with changing my clothes to some clean ones but I had to wear shorts due to the bulky cast on my leg. She settled me back in the bed just as Carlisle appeared with a tray of fresh fruit and a bagel with cream cheese. There was one nice thing about being held captive, they did feed me well. But still. I wanted to go home.

Carlisle left Esme and me alone while I ate but I had a strange feeling that he was nearby and listening. It wasn't going to deter me from the talk I wanted to have with her. I hoped that her motherly side would win out on this one.

"Esme?" I asked softly and she looked up from the book she had been reading.

"Yes dear?" she replied.

"When can I go home?"

"I don't know. I'll have to speak with Carlisle about that."

"But he said I am almost healed! I can manage from here on out by myself!"

"I know you could but there's more to it than that."

"Like what? I promise I won't tell anyone that it was Edward that attacked me. I will say that I tripped and fell and was lying in the woods all this time!" I wanted to go home so bad. "Besides, Charlie has to be looking for me. He has to be worried!"

"I know he is dear. And he is looking for you but we just can't let you go, now that you know what you do."

"What? The whole vampire thing? Like I would tell anyone! Hell, they'd throw me in a padded cell and give me shock treatments if I went around saying that vampires were holding me hostage!"

Esme chuckled softly. "Well, yes, you're probably right. But it just isn't that. You now know our secret and there are others of our kind that don't take too kindly to that. It's safer if we keep you here."

"But…but…" I started but Carlisle stopped the conversation by entering the room.

"Esme, I need to head to the hospital and pick up some supplies. Bella, later on I will put you in a walking cast so that you can manage around better. How does that sound?"

"Great!" I said sarcastically. They are still going to hold me hostage but are going to let me move around better. Yippee! But it could have its advantages. If I could move around on my own then I could try to get the hell out of here. I had to try.

I heard a few car doors close and I perked up. Maybe it was my dad coming to look for me. My hopes were dashed by Esme's comment.

"The kids are home. I will be back in a little while Bella," Esme said and she disappeared with Carlisle and closed the door behind her.

I sat there idly trying to plan my escape. I could tell from the view out the window that I was at least on the second story because I was looking at the tree branches. Maybe I could make a sheet rope and slide down it like in the movies. No…I would probably fall and break something else knowing my luck. Maybe I could just sneak down the stairs and try to run for it. Or I could find a phone and call 911 and get word to my dad. I would have to do something.

I sat there continuing to go over the escape plans in my head when there was a knock at the door to my room. A second later it opened to reveal a young looking girl with spiky black hair. She looked familiar and I kept getting flashes of the school cafeteria and the woods.

"Hi Bella, I'm Alice. May I come in?" she asked.

"Sure why not?" I said dryly as I sat up some.

She entered the room and looked around a bit while twiddling her fingers.

"Did you need something?" I asked sourly. I wasn't in the mood for any niceties.

"Well, there is something. I had an idea and I wanted to try it, with your permission of course," she said in her bell like voice.

"And what would that be?"

"Edward?" Alice called out and I froze as the door opened to reveal the demon spawn himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay in this chapter! RL has been hectic and I was in Savannah for the weekend for a 3-in-1 birthday party. But, here is the next chapter of Bella's POV. Just a warning there are 26 fucks in the chapter, 18 of which were on the first page in word format. I just thought I'd warn you lol.

Stockholm Syndrome BPOV Chapter 4 – Tests and Truths

Edward, the fuckass himself, was standing in the doorway. I tensed immediately and adrenaline coursed through my veins. My muscles tightened and my eyes widened with fear and anticipation of what might happen. I didn't want him in here. I never wanted to see him again. I couldn't hold back the words that began spewing from my mouth.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU PSYCHOTIC DEMON SPAWN!" I screamed at Edward.

I noticed a blonde chick slide into the room and move towards my bed but I paid her no attention. I could deal with her later.

"Bella…" Edward started to say but I cut him off.

"Stop! Just fucking stop! You don't deserve to speak to me or even be in the same fucking room as me! You fucking ruined my life! Look! Just look at what you did to me!" I screamed as I threw back the covers exposing my battered leg to him.

Unfortunately that was the only physical proof of what he had done to me. The scar on my neck was really faint now. Edward stared at me and his nostrils flared. He swallowed before trying to speak again.

"I'm sor…" he started but was cut off by me screaming at him again.

"Don't you dare say you're sorry! Wait, you are sorry! You are a sorry sack of shit!" I screamed. "Just look at me! I can't fucking walk! I can't fucking leave! You ruined my fucking life! Are you happy?"

"No Bella, I'm…" Edward tried again.

"Shut up! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed as I attempted to stand from the bed only to falter.

The blonde chick was there to catch me before anyone else. I felt her cold hands as she tried to steady me. She continued to hold me up as I kept screaming at Edward. I wanted him gone, forever, never to set foot near me again or breathe the same air that I did.

"You are worthless! You fucked up my life you sorry sack of shit! Because of you and your pathetic wanna-be vampy ways, I am stuck here, held prisoner in your fucking house, breathing the same fucking air that you have tainted! I wish you would just go away and fucking die!"

I noticed the asshole appraising my body and he didn't have the fucking right to do so. I also noticed the blonde bitch was taking a whiff of me. FUCK!

"Just get the fuck out of here! All of you! Leave me alone or let me go the fuck home! I don't want to be here! Just leave me the fuck alone!" I screamed out.

I noticed dipshit's lip curled back at me. The two guys I finally noticed standing beside Assward reached for him but the prick just raised his hands up and stepped backwards. I also heard a faint growl from him and watched as his eyes turned from a funky gold to a dark, flat black. He looked like a predator about to go for his prey, which I assumed was me after last time.

"What Edward? Am I making you thirsty? Do you want a sip? A suck?" I asked and the fuckhead just stared at me. His jaw dropped when I flipped my hair forward to cover my neck, his assumed choice of nourishment. "Well too fucking bad! You want to suck something? Go suck a dick!"

Alice looked between Edward and me in shock with a bit of sadness crossing her face. She should be fucking sad. What? Did she think I would be fucking happy that she brought him in here? Did she think we would have a tea party and kiss and make up? She was fucking dead wrong there. I wanted nothing to do with that asshat or his family. The two guys were biting back their laughter and I felt the blonde chick shaking slightly as she held onto me still. Edward shocked me with his next move.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Bella. My apologies. I will leave you alone now," he said then turned and headed out of the room.

Well fuck me! He actually left me alone. The two guys left with him and Alice retreated after them with a parting glance in my direction. The door shut behind her and I was left with the blonde chick who finally let me go.

I sat back down on the bed and crossed my arms in a huff. I was still pissed and kind of mad that the fucktard actually left because I still wanted to yell at him. It would have felt really good to get it all out of my system but I realized that by not getting it all out I still had more ammo for the next round should he decide to be an idiot and try to talk to me again.

I noticed that blondie was still in the room and I scowled at her. "Can I help you with something?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

She shocked me by sitting down across from my bed and apologizing to me.

"I'm sorry Bella." Blondie said.

"Sorry for what? And who are you?" I asked in an acidic tone.

"I'm Rosalie, or Rose if you prefer. And I'm sorry for everything; my brother, you being stuck here, his behavior just now, all of it. I'm truly sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? It's not like you think you are a vampire and tried to drink my blood in the woods." Rosalie chuckled slightly at my comment and I sighed. "Not you too! Is everyone in this house insane? Do you all really think you're vampires?"

"Bella, we are. How many times do we have to tell you? I know it's a lot too process but it's true."

"Ok fine. Let's say for pretends sake that you are vampires. What does that have to do with you being sorry for cockwad's actions?"

"Cockwad?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, cockwad, asshat, fucktard, dipshit, assmunch, fuckass, whatever you want to call him," I seethed.

"Oh, you mean Edward!" Rosalie caught on quickly and smiled at my many nicknames for him.

"If that's what you want to call him then fine. Fuckward, as I prefer, is the reason I am here. Why are you sorry about that? You didn't make him delusional."

"No, but I provoked him just now."

"How so?"

"Well, you see, Edward had a special ability and I provoked him with it," Rosalie said sadly and I heard some growls coming from downstairs. I raised my eyebrow at her in question of the noises. "They can hear us. They aren't too happy with my behavior but…" she trailed off.

"But what?" I was truly curious as to her explanation.

"He needs to learn self control!" Rosalie yelled as she stood up and began pacing. "He can't actually believe that everything is about him and he's better than others! He had no right to do what he did and now, not only are you paying for it, but the rest of us are too! He just doesn't think! He is the dumbest smart person I know!" She finished her rant and sat back down.

"Ok then…" I said carefully, not wanting to see her in another outburst. She was kind of scary when she was in one.

She opened her mouth to speak again but was cut off by a knock at the door. I was smart about the knock this time.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Carlisle and I," Esme said.

"Come on in," I groaned. How many damn visitors did I need in one day?

The door opened and Esme carried in a tray of food and Carlisle had a pair of crutches in his hand. I groaned at the sight of them. They were a death trap for me but seeing them meant the possibility of freedom in the near future.

"Something the matter?" Carlisle asked as I eyed the crutches with disdain.

"Those things are a menace," I replied and Esme and Rosalie chuckled.

"Well, I could get you a walker if you prefer. I just thought you might like the ability to move around some," Carlisle said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You mean for old people? I'M NOT OLD!" I screamed at him.

"Well, that's true. Especially considering the fact that you are much younger than I am," Carlisle said.

"Yeah right Dr. McVampy! You're only like 10 years older than I am," I said with a roll of my eyes.

Suddenly, there was roaring laughter from in and out of the room as everyone heard my nickname for Carlisle. Even he chuckled some.

"Is that like McDreamy from Grey's Anatomy?" Carlisle asked. "Do you find me attractive Bella?" he added with a smirk.

My face flushed crimson and I heard a loud smack. I looked up to see Carlisle rubbing the back of his head and Esme glaring at him.

"Leave the poor girl alone Carlisle! Yes, you're hot. We all know it. Even the guys," Esme said and I heard exaggerated retching sounds from downstairs.

"Fine, fine!" Carlisle said before turning back to me. "Oh Bella, you are a bit off with the 10 years."

I saw Rosalie try to hide a grin to his comment and I was taking the bait. I wanted to know how old McVampy was.

"Ok, I'll bite, how old are you?" I asked.

"365, give or take a decade. Time wasn't kept accurately for the commoners back in the 1600s," he said with so much surety that I felt that I had to believe him but couldn't so I did the only thing I could; I laughed.

"Ok, sure doc, whatever you say," I replied before starting to pick at the food that Esme brought me. For a delusional woman who thought she was a vampire, she sure knew how to cook!

Carlisle, Esme, and Rose stayed in the room with me while I ate then Esme removed the tray of food and headed downstairs. Carlisle picked up the crutches and handed them to me. I groaned but decided to give them a try.

I placed them under my arms and was shocked to find that they were a perfect height for me. Dr. McVampy was good. I took a tentative first step and almost fell but he was there to catch me with his cold grasp.

"Try again Bella," Rosalie said in an encouraging tone.

"You can put a little weight on the cast if you need too. It might help your balance," Carlisle suggested.

I tried again and this time didn't fall flat on my face. I did a little mental jig to celebrate my successful step. WOO HOO! GO ME! I decided to try again to see if I could make it to the bathroom and within a few awkward hobbles I was there. Finally! I'll get to go pee on my own. As if they knew what I was thinking, Carlisle responded.

"We figured you might like a little privacy and independence in some areas. But, if you need one of us for anything, you just call out."

I decided to try my luck with his offer. "Ok, how about you take me home?" I asked.

Carlisle and Rosalie sighed but Carlisle didn't say anything, Rosalie spoke first. "Carlisle, may I have a moment alone with Bella?" He looked between the two of us slightly worried but nodded his head and left the room.

I hobbled back over to the bed and sat down. Rose sat in the chair beside my bed and took a deep breath before starting.

"Bella, I know better than you realize, about the anger you have towards us right now. I used to hate them all too, well, Carlisle, Esme, and Edward. I hated them when I first joined the family but, if it wasn't for Carlisle, I wouldn't be here today. He found me one night, lying in the streets bleeding to death after my fiancé and his friends decided to have their way with me. He must have seen something in me and decided to give me a new life, a life as a vampire. When I woke up and realized what he had done I was furious. I hated what I was and what I had to do in order to survive but I realized that in some ways I was better off. I can't explain why Carlisle chose me, but now I am glad he did because I have Emmett.

"I know you hate my brother, Edward, and you have every right to after what he did to you, but don't hate the rest of us too. We aren't like him. I may be a bitch but I know better than the others the pain and hatred and resentment you must be feeling. If you ever need someone to talk to, someone to confide in, I'm here for you. I'm on your side here. I didn't want you to be held hostage any more than you did but really, it's for the best. In time, I hope you will understand and will see that we aren't really bad.

"Alice may not always make the right decisions, today being one of them, but she honestly just wants to help. Jasper can help you too. If you ever need a pick me up, he's the one for you. Emmett, well, Emmett is just a big kid but you can't help but love him. In many ways, he is like the big, protective brother to everyone else here. Carlisle and Esme are wonderful too and they are two of the most kind hearted people I have ever had the chance to know.

"I know Edward attacked you and is the reason you are here but there is good in him too, or there used to be. I'm sure it's still there. Honestly, I can't really be mad at him for his desire for you because you really do smell nice. However, he should have been able to restrain himself; especially considering the fact that he's had over 100 years of practice on his self control.

"Anyways, what I'm trying to say is to give us a chance. We aren't horrible people. And, as I said, if you ever need someone to talk to or some girl time, I'm here for you. Ok?"

I sat there taking in everything she had just told me and I didn't know what to think of it all. She really didn't seem that bad. And Carlisle and Esme had been more than accommodating. But Cockward…he wouldn't get shit from me. That I was sure of!

"Bella?" Rosalie asked. Apparently she was waiting for an answer.

"Ok Rosalie. I'll consider it. Thank you. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to get ready for bed," I said.

She nodded and stood up fluidly then exited the room, closing the door behind her. I made my way back to the bathroom and washed up the best I could. Then I went to the dresser and discovered that it was stocked with clothes in my size. I grabbed a fresh pair of pajamas and headed back to the bed to get changed. I glanced at the bedroom door and then got up to lock it. It made me feel safer. Afterwards I turned off the bedside lamp and curled up in the large bed, snuggling under the covers. I tried not to think about everything that had happened today but it all danced across my mind as I drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

My dreams were brutal and I dreamt of being chained to the bed with Edward standing beside me, a ferocious look on his face as he opened his mouth and lowered his glistening teeth to my neck. I fought against the chains but couldn't get away so I started screaming for help.

I was jarred away from the dream by cold arms grasping me. My eyes shot open and I was inches from Edward's face. His amber eyes were locked on me with a panicked look on his face. He started to open his mouth and the visions from my dream resurfaced. I just knew he was about to kill me so my mind did the only thing it could in that situation. I blacked out.

I hope you enjoyed and are also reading Edward's pov of this. OOOOO, and good news! Both Bella's and Edward's pov's have been accepted over at Twilighted!

And one more thing. Voting opens today for the Fun With Your Clothes On contest over at and I wrote a piece for it. Here is the link for the profile. I would appreciate your vote. .net/u/2291087/


	5. Chapter 5

Stockholm Syndrome BPOV Chapter 5 - Explorations

_I was jarred away from the dream by cold arms grasping me. My eyes shot open and I was inches from Edward's face. His amber eyes were locked on me with a panicked look on his face. He started to open his mouth and the visions from my dream resurfaced. I just knew he was about to kill me so my mind did the only thing it could in that situation. I blacked out._

I couldn't hear anything around me but didn't feel so cold anymore. I tried to open my eyes and felt something shift beside me. I must be on the bed. I didn't remember being put down. The last thing I remembered was HIM holding me in his arms. That was After my dream of him having me chained to a bed and attempting to bite my neck.

Then there was this pull, coaxing me out of the self imposed darkness. I felt a yearning to wake up, like there was something there that I needed. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the room before my eyes locked onto Edward's. Then the dream came back full force and something snapped inside of me releasing me from the pull. It recoiled and crashed into me sending me cowering backwards screaming for help.

I found myself in Carlisle's arms and felt oddly safe there but I couldn't calm down. I heard and felt myself shrieking and the hysterics were taking over. I noticed Edward run from the room and was finally able to start calming down. Esme was there gently rubbing my hair while I felt Carlisle rocking me gently like I was a baby cradled in his arms.

The gesture was soothing and I started to relax more. Finally I was able to breathe normally again and looked around to see that only Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie were there. There had been others, Alice and the two guys, but they were gone now.

I started to think back over the last few moments and the pull I'd felt bothered me the most. It had to be some sort of mind control hypnosis thing that Edward did to make me want him. He only wanted me for dinner, I could just tell especially after the reason I was stuck here in this hellhole. I sat there thinking about the pull some more. It had to be something he did…right? I had to know.

"Carlisle?" I said timidly. He was still sitting beside me while Esme was on the other side. Rose was there too.

"Yes Bella? Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes but I have a question."

"What would that be?"

"Can vampires control minds and make you feel something you don't?" I asked. I still had my doubts and reservations about the whole vampire thing but I had to ask.

"Well, some of our kind have been known to have the ability to compel others but not really control their minds. My son Jasper, for instance, can alter emotions if necessary but you still have control of your own thoughts during it. Then there are others that I have come across, one that can hear your thoughts, all of them, through a single touch, and another that can disorient you for a moment and 'steer' you in a different direction without you knowing why but you still can think for yourself. Then there is Edward who can…" Carlisle explained but was cut off by Rosalie clearing her throat behind him.

"Edward can what? Hear my thoughts?" I asked. Rose had already mentioned it to me but he had to have influenced me somehow too. I couldn't be drawn to him. He was a psychopath.

"Well," Carlisle said but paused as he looked between Esme and Rose. I caught Esme nodding quickly before Carlisle resumed speaking. "Edward can hear people's thoughts, but only when they are physically near him."

I started to hyperventilate. Edward could hear my thoughts? Carlisle had just confirmed what Rose had told me but I hadn't really believed it when she said it. But now… He knew what I was thinking? FUCK! This would ruin everything! He would hear my escape plans and just wait to get me alone! FUCK FUCK FUCK!

"Carlisle, Esme, could I speak to Bella alone?" Rose asked and they looked at me for approval. I nodded my head.

They got up and left the room and Rose and I were alone.

"I don't think he can hear you," Rose said in a hushed tone, practically a whisper.

"Why are you whispering?" I whispered back, unsure of why I was doing it myself.

"So they can't hear me. We have super sensitive hearing. I can hear everything going on downstairs but if I whisper like this they can't really hear me."

"Oh. So he can't hear me?" I asked.

"I don't think so. I'm sure if he did he would hear some nasty things." She was right, he would hear a few more choice words than I used on him earlier. "Besides, he hasn't mentioned that he could hear you or anything."

"Is that good?"

"Well, yes it is, to an extent. You can hide things from him that no one else can, unless we make sure not to think of it."

"Like what?" What would I hide from him other than my escape plans?

"I might be able to help you get out of here, or at least some freedom that you could then use to escape."

"How?"

"Just trust me ok? That's all I can say and the rest you will have to figure out on your own," she whispered and then called out for Carlisle and Esme in her regular tone. They appeared promptly. "Carlisle, Esme, do you think that tomorrow Bella could be allowed around the house? It has to be pretty awful for her to be held captive in here."

I was shocked! Rose was a genius! This would be perfect! I could scope out the house and find my escape route.

"I think that's a wonderful idea. Besides, it would do her some good to move around. Then she could also help herself to food whenever she was hungry or to some reading selections from the library," Carlisle said and Esme was beaming beside him.

"Bella, our home is your home and you are free to explore," she said. "But, for tonight, seeing the hour and all, I think it's best if you get some sleep and then I will show you around tomorrow while the kids are at school and Carlisle is at work."

"That sounds nice. Thank you," I replied.

They all excused themselves and I made a quick trip to the bathroom before settling back down in bed. Tomorrow would be phase one of escape. I would see the layout of the house and check my best escape routes but also make backup plans. I could see it working already. Soon I would be back home with my dad and these vampire wannabe's would be locked up in a mental hospital somewhere. Well, all but Rose. I would spare her the punishment.

I woke up the next morning and felt much better about my plan. I had thought it through all night long, feeling better that Edward couldn't hear me. Or at least, that's what Rose thought. I hoped it was true. I made my way to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I discovered that sometime throughout the night someone had placed a seat in the shower so it was easier to keep my balance while my foot was on the edge of the tub.

I dressed in a pair of fleece pants and a t-shirt then took a few deep breaths before opening my bedroom door. There was no one around as far as I could tell. I noticed a door right beside mine and peeked inside. It looked like how I would picture the office of a college dean. I hobbled in further, careful on my crutches, and took in the surroundings.

There were floor to ceiling bookcases full of volumes that filled two and a half of the walls. There was a window separating one wall and I turned around to face the door, expecting more bookshelves but faced a wall of photos instead. I could tell that some of them were quite old and possibly originals. As I was studying one of them that I noticed Carlisle, or his look alike, in one of them. Esme scared me by speaking from beside me. I hadn't heard her come in.

"That's Carlisle in Italy with the Volturi. They are kind of like the royal family of vampires. He stayed with them for a time but didn't agree with the way that they lived so he left and came over here to start a new life." Esme talked about them with a sort of reverence and air, like she respected them.

"What didn't he agree with?" I asked. I was curious.

"Oh, that's a story for another time. For now, I have some things to attend to in the garden. Feel free to explore the house and if you need me I will be out back," she said with a smile and then disappeared as quickly as she had appeared.

I left the office and looked both ways down the hall. There were other doors and a large wooden cross at the end of the hall where it turned. Then to my right there was my door and the top of the stairs. While I was curious about the other rooms I knew that down the stairs was my best path for escape.

I decided to take my chances downstairs. I made my way carefully to the top and eyed them with disdain. I knew I was more likely to fall and break something if I went down on the crutches so I got a little creative. I maneuvered to a sitting position and gripped my crutches then slid down, stair by stair, on my ass. I found myself giggling at the bottom of the stairs as I butt bumped down like a little kid.

I recovered my maturity and purpose and started hobbling around taking in the massive expanse before me. The living room was done in varying shades of white and was large and open. There was a large flat screen TV and I saw multiple cords and game systems running to it. Apparently someone was a big kid.

I noticed a large clock art on the wall and saw that it was only 12:30 so I had about two hours until the others would be home. I didn't want to be down here when they came in so I got started looking around.

I spied the front door and opened it but only saw a large yard and woods that the winding driveway peeked out of. I couldn't hear any cars so I assumed we were a ways from the road. I didn't see myself getting that far. I went back inside and my stomach growled so I decided to find the kitchen.

On the way there I passed a formal dining room and thought it an odd addition seeing as how these people thought themselves vampires. Just past the dining room was the kitchen and it was amazing. I felt like a chef standing in the middle of a gourmet room that was just waiting for me to prepare a five star meal.

I started opening cabinets and saw dishes and then found the pantry full of food. The refrigerator was stainless steel and stocked with fresh fruits and vegetables. I decided on some grapes and carrots with ranch and a few club crackers and sat down at the bar to eat. I gazed around the kitchen, picturing myself making meals in here but had to stop when a bronze haired guy appeared in my day dreams.

After shaking that image out of my head I noticed a set of large French doors off to the side. I assumed that they led to the back yard and hobbled my way outside. The back yard was simply breathtaking. There were flowers and trees and about a quarter of a mile out I saw a large river. That could be my escape route. I was a fairly good swimmer and just had to keep my head above water long enough to get to the road then I could scramble out and signal a passing car for help. It was the best option I had so far and just had to find a way to get there without being noticed.

I caught a glimpse of Esme flitting around the flowers and decided to sit for a moment and take in the fresh air for a while. I didn't know how long I had sat there but then remembered the mission to discover other ways out of here so I went back inside.

I didn't see Esme anywhere but didn't think that she was gone. However, I had been given free run of the house so I was going with that in mind. When I went back inside I spied a door that was hidden under the stairs. I didn't know what was behind it but I figured it was the basement and might have a way out from it.

I opened the door and it was dark down the stairs. I felt along the wall and found the light switch. I could see the lights come on below and caught a glimpse of what appeared to be a black leather sofa. Was this a game room or a home theater?

The stairs were steep and I didn't know if I could make it down but there was a hand rail so I gripped it and placed both crutches under one arm, took a deep breath, and hopped down one stair. I let out the breath I had been holding when I was still upright and not in a heap at the bottom. I repeated the motion and found myself another stair down.

Just as I was about to jump down the next stair I heard a garage door open and then the front door close. SHIT! Was it time for them to be home already? How long had I been outside? I listened in with bated breath to see if anyone was heading in my direction. That's when I heard Alice and Carlisle.

"Carlisle, they think I'm stupid! I've got such a headache!" Alice fumed.

"Huh?" Carlisle asked.

"I know I can't really have one but if I could, it would feel like this. Between seeing Bella's many escape plans and trying to keep up with Edward's multiple ideas to chomp on Bella, I'M FED UP!" Carlisle laughed while Alice growled. "Besides, there are a few nomads that are going to be in the area soon and we can't let Bella out. She smells too good to us and we saw how Edward took it. How do you think the others would react?"

"I see your point Alice. Well, it's the weekend now; I think we can all assist you with the tasks."

They stopped talking then and I didn't hear anything else for a moment until the front door slammed close again.

"Edward, come on! Let's talk about this," someone said. It was a guy.

"There's nothing to talk about. You are wrong Jasper, all of you are wrong. I don't feel that way! It's impossible!" Edward, I assumed, said back to him.

"Just talk to me about it. I can feel something. I know there is something there. You can't deny that you are feeling it. I feel it from you. Just talk to me about Bella." The first guy, Jasper, said again.

I started to panic. What were they talking about? What did Jasper feel from Edward? And why did he want to talk about me with Edward?

"Drop it Jasper," Edward growled.

"Fine, fine. But we will talk about this. It isn't going to go away. It's just going to build Edward. And when it gets to be too much you are going to come to me."

The conversation ended there and I let out a sigh of relief. Maybe I could get out of here without being noticed. I started to turn on the stairs but lost my footing and felt myself falling. I expected to hit the stairs and tumble down them but a cold hand shot out and grabbed me.

"What have we here?" the owner said and I stared with wide eyes at them…


	6. Chapter 6

Stockholm Syndrome BPOV chapter 6 - I do Believe in Vampires…I do Believe in Vampires…I do I do I do

_Previously:_

_The conversation ended there and I let out a sigh of relief. Maybe I could get out of here without being noticed. I started to turn on the stairs but lost my footing and felt myself falling. I expected to hit the stairs and tumble down them but a cold hand shot out and grabbed me._

_"What have we here?" the owner said and I stared with wide eyes at them…_

The big fucker grabbed me and slung me over his shoulder quicker than I thought possible. I felt like I collided with an ice cold boulder as my stomach met his shoulder. I started screaming for him to put me town and pounded my fists into his back only to be met with rock hard body.

He moved with me into the living room and then froze suddenly when a growl sounded through the room. It sounded like a hungry wild animal had been let loose. The growl was followed by Edward's voice.

"Put her down!" Edward commanded and I started squirming more to escape.

I didn't need this giant asshole taking me to him like a pizza delivery guy. Apparently Gigantor had other ideas for me because I felt his arm slide up from behind my knees up to right below my ass. I froze as the room felt crowded yet empty at the same time. I didn't know what was going on since I could only see Gigantor's back.

The room was silent for another moment but I could faintly hear a soft growl, much softer than before. Then, Gigantor's voice sounded out.

"What's wrong Eddie? Don't like me touching her? Jealous?" He asked.

Of fucking course! Little possessive Edward, the blood sucking spawn of Satan would be jealous. He seemed to think he had some sort of claim over me. Well he could think differently. NO man owned me, human or wanna be vampire.

I was pissed at the situation I had gotten myself into but was oddly calm at the same time. For some reason I just felt at ease even though I was flung over an iceberg's shoulder with all the blood in my upper half rushing to my face. I was probably purple by now.

Without warning or cause that I could tell I felt Gigantor finally releasing me. I was on my feet facing his massively broad expanse of chest one minute and then behind Satan's evil twin the next. I could see his odd bronze hair sticking up wildly as he crouched in front of me. The calm that had once claimed me was gone and my breath was jagged with fear, my heart pounding in my chest like it was trying to escape.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked breaking the silence. "Edward, no one was going to hurt her, its ok."

No one was going to hurt me? What the hell? There was only one person in this house that had shown even a single shred of desire to hurt me and now he seemed to want to protect me. Maybe he was staking his claim on my blood publicly, declaring his ownership to his family. If I hadn't been afraid of injuring myself more I would have decked him but I remembered how my body had fared last time against him and my gut and fists were throbbing from Gigantor's previous actions.

I felt the strange calm work its way over me again and my stress and anxiety over the situation in front of me started to dissipate. Edward slowly straightened up as Esme stepped forward.

"Bella, what do you say we venture into the kitchen? Ladies would you like to join us?" she asked and Rose inched behind Edward before lightly gripping my upper arm and helping me bounce my way past Edward. I looked towards Edward quickly, checking to see if he would let me pass, before turning my head back forward and hobbling out of the living room.

Just before passing the wall to the kitchen I looked back at the scene that had played out before my eyes. Carlisle, Gigantor, and the blonde guy were surrounding Edward. He was on his knees, gripping at his hair and pulling it. His face looked like he was burning alive but his eyes were locked on mine. He looked like he was pleading with me to stay but I was too afraid to do it so I disappeared around the corner and into the safety of the kitchen with Esme, Rose, and Alice.

Rose moved slowly with me as I made my way over to the bar while Alice went and retrieved my crutches from the stairwell to the basement. Esme busied herself with getting me something to snack on as Alice reemerged with my crutches in hand. I heard the front door close quietly and then Rose spoke.

"Sorry about Emmett. I know he is an oaf at times but really he's just a teddy bear," Rose said as she helped me sit on one of the barstools in the kitchen. I cut my eyes at her.

"There's nothing soft and fluffy about him. He's like the damn iceberg that sank the Titanic," I said acidly.

He had been hard as a rock. I guess Gigantor's name was Emmett from her apology.

"Really Bella, he is just a big kid," Alice said as she flitted about the kitchen.

"So Bella," Esme said as she turned to hand me a ham sandwich and a glass of milk. "What do you think of our home?"

"It's lovely," I said through the bite of sandwich I had in my mouth. I had been raised to always be polite and I couldn't seem to turn it off with Esme. She was just so kind and sincere.

"Thank you dear. But, what were you doing going down to Edward's room?" she asked.

"Oh," I said with a blush. "I didn't know it was his. I was just exploring."

"Ok," Esme said as she turned back around to put up the bread, meat, and cheese.

We all stayed silent for a few moments while I chewed my sandwich and drained my milk glass. I thought back to what had just happened with Edward and my other encounters with him. Other than the first day with him where he actually attacked me, he was quite nice, once I sat back and thought about it that is.

The thing that bothered me the most was last night when I woke up in his arms. There was something there and I had felt it. I don't know what it was or why it happened but there was just this pull towards him and it scared me. I couldn't understand the sudden shift but it was there and I could tell, especially after what had just happened.

Edward had acted like he was jealous, just like Gigan…I mean Emmett had suggested. But why would he be jealous? Did he think that someone else would have the opportunity to eat me other than him? Or was there more to it? I knew one thing for certain; I didn't know what to make of the sudden mood swings that Edward went through.

As if they knew what I was pondering, Rose spoke up about what had just transpired in the living room.

"Bella, I'm sorry about my brother's actions. He isn't thinking too clearly right now but that isn't an excuse for his behavior," she said.

"It's not your fault Rose, it's his. Besides, Edward's mood swings are killing me. Hell, they'd give diarrhea the shits!" I exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Alice screamed as she burst into fits of giggles.

I stared at her like she had lost her mind. Hadn't she ever heard that expression before? She was laughing so hard that soon Esme and Rose had joined in with the giggle fits and I couldn't help but laugh too. Their bell like laughter was contagious.

Once we had all calmed down Esme spoke again.

"Really Bella, I know it cannot be easy the situation you are in and I am truly very sorry about it but we are just trying to keep you safe, especially now that you know about us. I am sorry about Edward and him being the cause of all this but he really isn't that bad," Esme said and earned a glare from me with the last part.

"Not that bad? You call trying to eat me 'not that bad'?" I asked. The cheery atmosphere that had been surrounding us dissolved with her statements and mine.

"Well, we each have our faults and I know he is sorry about that. But, that is neither here nor there at the moment so, ladies, what's on the agenda for tonight?" Esme asked while looking expectantly at Alice.

I didn't know if Alice was the family's social calendar but it appeared so as she stared off into space for a moment then smiled wickedly and declared "BASEBALL!"

"Well count me out. I don't do sports, especially in my condition. So…you could just leave me here," I suggested hoping they would. It would give me a chance to get away.

Alice was staring off into space again then growled lightly before turning to me. "No Bella, you are coming with us," she stated frankly and I felt like I should just go along with the fairy freak.

"FINE! But I'm not playing!" I exclaimed and lifted my leg as proof.

"Silly Bella! You wouldn't be able to keep up anyways," Alice said as she flitted out of the back doors.

"Freak," I muttered under my breath but Esme and Rose giggled like they had heard me.

"Bella, would you like help upstairs to get ready for the game? I could help you if you want," Rose suggested and I shrugged my nonchalance at the offer.

However, I wasn't nonchalant for long because I quickly found myself in Rose's cold iron arms and she was walking with me up the stairs like I was a child. She even had hold of the crutches. My heart hammered in my chest and my eyes were wide as this woman, not much larger than myself, was carrying me with ease up the stairs and down the hall.

She carried me into my room and sat me on the bed before retrieving a pair of jeans, one boot, and a long sleeve cotton shirt from the dresser and laying them on the bed. She paused back by the dresser to grab one sock and tossed it onto the bed before heading towards the door.

"Get dressed, Alice went to get the guys and when they get back we'll head out. You'll enjoy this, I promise. And, it might help you with your plans," she added with a wink before heading out of the room and closing the door behind her.

What in the hell was that all about? Help me with my plans? FUCK NO! This was hindering my plans. The only thing that would help me with my plans would be for them to leave me alone in the house so I could get out of here.

I dressed as quickly as I could, but had to fight to get the jeans over the brace. That thing was annoying but I seemed to be healing quickly and should have it off soon. I stood up on the crutches after I laced up my boot and headed towards the bathroom then back towards the downstairs. I was a bit more stable on the crutches in the boot but not much.

Rose met me at the top of the stairs and grabbed me by my waist, lifting me straight up, and flew down the stairs. I was breathless as she sat me down so I stumbled towards the couch causing her to giggle at me.

"Oh eat shit," I said with a dirty look and that made her laugh even more.

Everyone else appeared then and seemed to be hiding smirks of their own. I guess they all heard my little comment.

"So, we ready?" Gigan, I mean Emmett said, clapping his hands together like an excited little five year old.

"Yep, so, who's the camel for the human?" Alice said with a snicker.

"I can be," Emmett offered while flexing his muscles unnecessarily and I paled at the thought and winced while thinking of my poor pubic bone being jostled against his titanium shoulder.

Edward appeared from behind Emmett and cleared his throat. He did look much better than the last time I saw him but still, I was wary.

"I can do it for her," he offered politely.

My jaw dropped. "Like hell you will!" I said and everyone turned to me.

Edward's previously calm façade dropped and his shoulders slumped with my words. He turned and disappeared out the back door and I swear I heard a tree fall down but I wasn't sure.

"I'll carry her if she doesn't mind," Rose said and I smiled in relief. She seemed to be the nicest one of the bunch and I felt like I could trust her.

"Thanks Rose but…can't we drive there?" I asked.

"Well, part of the way, but trust me Bella, it will be easier this way," Rose said and then swept me onto her back like a backpack, grabbed my crutches, and took off in a blur.

I was too scared of the trees flying by to close my eyes. I wanted to see what was going to kill me instead of being blindsided by it. This was completely unreal too. Where I had thought I had imagined the lightening fast moves of Rose before, now I was sure I was hallucinating. But, everyone else was running right along beside her except for Edward. I couldn't see him anywhere.

Within a few minutes the trees and ferns parted and we were in a large clearing at the base of the Olympic Mountains. Edward was already there marking out a square that was practically the size of two football fields side by side.

Rose jogged over to an outcropping of rocks and helped me onto them then took off into the field. She was about a quarter of a mile from the blonde guy and they looked like they were throwing a ball back and forth but they couldn't really could they?

All of a sudden there was a loud clap of thunder that crashed over the forest and rocketed away from us. Alice got a devilish grin when that happened and called out, "it's time!"

They divided up with Edward, Emmett, and Alice on one team and Rosalie, Carlisle, and the blonde guy on the other. Esme caught for both teams while calling the outs and stuff.

I sat there prepared to be bored like I always was with baseball until the first swing that Carlisle took. The ricocheting sonic boom felt like it was loud enough to rupture my eardrums and I watched in amazement as Carlisle all but flew around the bases. Edward appeared from the forest with the ball and threw it to Emmett who was charging full speed at home plate.

Emmett caught the ball and collided with Carlisle. This all happened in about 5 seconds flat. The sound of the collision of Emmett and Carlisle was like a train wreck. I looked to see if they were ok and they were laughing.

The game continued like this for a few more minutes and my eyes got wider with each passing one. The realization set in that I wouldn't be able to run from these people…hide from these people…I would never escape.

I was really being held hostage by vampires…


	7. Chapter 7

Stockholm Syndrome BPOV Chapter 7 – Vampires, Pianos, and Dreams

Previously:

_Emmett caught the ball and collided with Carlisle. This all happened in about 5 seconds flat. The sound of the collision of Emmett and Carlisle was like a train wreck. I looked to see if they were ok and they were laughing._

_The game continued like this for a few more minutes and my eyes got wider with each passing one. The realization set in that I wouldn't be able to run from these people…hide from these people…I would never escape._

_I was really being held hostage by vampires._

I clutched my chest and began to hyperventilate. My breath was coming in gasps and I couldn't focus on anything.

"Breathe Bella, breathe! Just calm down," Edward said to me in a half crazed tone while Carlisle started checking me over.

"Bella, breathe Bella. Just take deep breaths," Edward kept repeating over and over. It was beginning to grate on my nerves. Couldn't he see that I was breathing? I mean, air was coming in and going out so why direct me?

"I am fucking breathing!" I shot out at him hoping it would shut him up.

"Are you ok Bella?" Carlisle asked as he checked over me some more.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" I trailed off but then looked up. "Actually, I'm not feeling so well. Could someone take me back?"

I hoped that someone would while the rest stayed. I really needed to get the hell out of Dodge while I could. However, my plan was squashed when Carlisle swept me up and started running with the rest following along. FUCK! Why couldn't they just leave me alone?

Carlisle had just situated me on the couch and was checking over me again. My pulse was racing and my breaths were shallow. I couldn't seem to wrap my head around it all. There were really vampires in the world. What about all the other mythical creatures that had been lore? Were they real too?

I started to calm myself down because I wouldn't be able to get out of here if I panicked and freaked out. Sure, they were making my stay nice and comfortable but they were practically holding me hostage! I wanted to get home, get away from them, and forget about all of this. Esme appeared with a cup of hot tea and I sat up to sip it.

Carlisle started to back off now that I was beginning to control this myself and everyone else seemed to disappear so I closed my eyes and tried to will away the recent events. As I began to picture myself back at home with Charlie an unfamiliar melody floated across the room.

The melody was sweet but haunting, frantic but calm, and loving yet hateful, all at the same time. I couldn't explain it but I looked for the source and found my captor sitting at a beautiful black piano.

His eyes were closed and there was a soft smile on his face. I studied him and had to admit that he really was beautiful. His features were absolutely perfect and his striking bronze hair contrasted beautifully with his pallid skin.

I wanted to cross the room to him for some reason but my mind told me not to. However, that once there magnetic pull was back and was calling to me, calling me to him. The pull was undeniable and I had to react to it, just to see what it was all about.

I set down my tea and stood up. Someone had placed my crutches beside me so I grabbed them and slowly made my way across the now empty room. As I moved closer to him the pull intensified. I didn't know if he could feel it too but his eyes remained closed and a soft smile set on his face.

I reached the piano and very carefully leaned my crutches against it before leaning over the lid to feel the music along with hearing it. The vibrations came through the silky wood and I let them overtake my body. My eyes closed and I just felt the music, which seemed to intensify the pull even more. The pull was still there, still drawing me closer.

The melody that was playing was sending unknown emotions through me and I kept my eyes closed as I listened and absorbed it. I couldn't explain it but, even though I knew Edward was playing it and even though I was quite close to the thing that had tried to kill me, I wasn't afraid. The music calmed me yet excited me at the same time. I felt things stirring in my heart and elsewhere that actually shocked me. However, I was too entranced to move away, to be scared or fearful.

A soft scent washed over me and I found myself leaning in closer. It was a honey sweet smell, like lilacs and sun. It warmed me to the core and made my mouth water almost out of lust and desire. I wanted to smell more and taste more of it. I could almost actually taste the scent on my tongue. My tongue darted out of my mouth to lick my lips then back in and I could actually taste the scent. It made my mouth water and I exhaled softly and moaned then licked my lips again.

The scent washed over me again and I took it in, moaning a little louder. I couldn't help it or stop myself, the scent and flavor was just too enticing. I wanted more of it; I wanted to bathe myself in it for all of eternity. A cold breeze ghosted over my face bringing a more potent amount of the nectar over me, causing me to lick my lips again to taste it.

The melody drifted to a close and I felt a cold aura settle around me. It seemed to break the trance and I was able to open my eyes. The sight that I was greeted with made my eyes open wide and my mouth drop open. I stood straight up and shrank back from Edward, who had just been inches from me, leaning in as if to kiss me.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed and everyone suddenly appeared in the living room. Edward looked like I had slapped him and looked like a kid that had just been caught sneaking cookies from the jar.

"What?" echoed all around us.

"You were going to kiss me! You were weren't you?" I exclaimed.

"I…uh…well…" Edward stuttered, suddenly at a loss for words.

"What in the hell gave you the idea that I would want to kiss you?" I yelled at him.

He looked taken aback at my words and then his jaw set as if I had touched a raw nerve.

"You know you wanted it! Your body had me written all over it!" he spat back in an angry tone.

"Don't you EVER try to kiss me without me asking for it!"

"You did ask for it! You wanted it!"

"Oh really? And what made you think that?"

"YOU LEANED IN TO KISS ME!" he screamed at me.

How in the hell could he think that I had leaned in to kiss him?

"You have no fucking idea what I want! But I'll give you a hint… Next time, wait for me to say the words!"

"Oh I'll wait and you WILL say them."

"Don't hold your breath. On second thought, why don't you hold your breath while waiting?" I shot back at him. He seemed to think it was funny because he burst out laughing.

"Apparently you don't realize that I don't need to breathe… So I might just take you up on your offer."

"You don't need to… Oh yeah, that's right! You don't need to breathe because you don't have a heart! You are a monster! You are a heartless monster! You took me away from all I've ever known. You are holding me hostage! You are the blackest monster in existence!"

Edward stood there looking between his family and me. They were all standing between us. He looked around for a second more before picking up the piano bench and throwing it across the room and through the glass wall. He let out a low guttural snarl then took off after the bench. All I could do was stand there with wide eyes at what he had just done.

It was quiet for a moment, everyone seeming like they were afraid to speak and break the silence so I decided to do it for them.

"Can vampires be bipolar?" I asked and everyone stared at me for a moment then burst out laughing. I stared at them all, none of them answering my question, and then realized the absurdity of it.

Carlisle resumed composure first and finally replied. "No Bella, vampires cannot be bipolar but we do have the ability to think about many things at once however are also easily distracted by the smallest thing."

"Oh…" I trailed off like what he had said had made sense when it really didn't.

Esme and Alice finally stopped laughing and started cleaning up the mess and I noticed Emmett disappear and reappear shortly with a large piece of glass. I guess that the glass breaking happened quite often around here so they had spares.

I felt almost out of place downstairs after everything and discovered Rose standing beside me still. "Hey Rose? Could you possibly help me upstairs?" I asked her. She smiled then picked me and the crutches up. I found myself back in my room in a second.

"Are you ok Bella?" she asked with what sounded like genuine concern.

"Honestly?" I asked and she nodded. "Well, no. I want to go home and today…well…" I trailed off.

"Today you finally realized that we weren't lying to you, right?"

"Yeah. Ummm, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How does one become a…well…you know?"

"A vampire?" she asked and I nodded. "Well, as vampires, we are really given many things that we can use to our advantage. We are fast, as you saw, and strong too. We are physically attractive to our prey and we are also scented in a way too." I immediately understood her last comment. That sweet, mouth watering scent from earlier had to have been Edward! "Well, we also have another weapon, we are venomous."

"Like a snake?" I asked.

"Yes, like a snake or a spider. Our venom doesn't kill the prey either. It is merely excruciatingly painful to the person it is inflicted upon and it incapacitates them rendering them unable to escape. It is meant to be used as a way for us to stop our prey and savor the meal. However, when left to spread throughout the body, our venom is also a catalyst. It begins to transform the prey into one of us."

"How?" I asked, unable to control the question. I really was curious, seeing as how Edward had bitten me.

"It changes the cells and the body, replaces the blood. It makes the person into a vampire."

"But, he bit me! Why am I not one of you?"

"Well, that's because Alice sucked the venom out before it could spread throughout your body. It is sometimes very hard to do and I had to restrain her afterwards because she wanted more but we couldn't kill you. It was Alice that saved your life. We all did in a way. Emmett, Jasper, and myself too. We were all there and we kept Edward from you, rescued you from him. Alice and I ran off with you and removed the venom then brought you here while Emmett and Jasper dealt with Edward."

"Alice saved me? Wow…" was all I could say.

It was all so much to process. I didn't know if I should thank her or not. I mean, if I had been allowed to become one of them I would have been strong enough to beat his ass right? I think anyways. But, Rose had given me a lot to think about.

"Thanks Rose, for everything I mean. I really appreciate it," I finally said as I came out of my thought tangent.

"It's nothing Bella, really. And again, I'm sorry you're stuck here but it really is the safest thing for you because you now know about us. That puts a target on your back and here, we can protect you. Here, we can keep you safe," she said. "Ok, well, I'm going to go downstairs and take care of some things. I'll let you rest and if you need anything, just call."

With that, Rose got up and flitted from the room silently leaving me to ponder my thoughts and the activities of the day.

***SS BPOV***

It had been almost a month since Edward's psychotic episode with the piano bench and I hadn't seen him since. I knew he was there because I heard the piano and asked Rose who was playing. She hadn't lied to me but when I tried to get downstairs and see him he was gone. It was like he was avoiding me and I wanted to yell at him some more.

After the incident where he tried to kiss me I found myself dreaming of him. At first, the dreams were rough and broken, causing me to wake up often throughout the night, sweating and panting. However, after a week of those dreams they began to settle into smoother ones. I would still wake up some times but the dreams were more peaceful, almost welcoming.

And, for the last week I had found myself almost embarrassed by the dreams I was having of him. I would picture his long slender fingers playing along my skin instead of the piano. I would almost remember and smell the exact scent of him in my dreams. I would long to taste it directly from his lips. The most intense dream I had had was actually of him lying with me in the bed, his arms wrapped around me and my legs around him as he licked my lips with his arctic tongue.

That dream had me waking up unsatisfied in a way and craving him. I made my way to the bathroom and took a hot shower to try and erase the dream from my memory but every time I closed my eyes I would picture it again. I was mortified to find that my mouth wasn't the only thing that watered at the memory of his scent and body.

I had decided I needed to confront him but every time I tried he was gone before I could reach him. I was bound and determined to catch him and made up my mind on how to do it. I was going to go to his room and wait for him there. He would eventually go down there and I would be waiting for him, ready to pounce and demand answers and an apology too. He owed me one.

I made up my mind and decided on the day. It arrived and I had to admit that I was a bit nervous about my plan but I needed to follow through. I had to confront him so I could rid myself of him in my dreams. The unresolved fight had to be the reason I was dreaming of him…it just had to be!

I had finished dinner one evening and then headed down the stairs instead of up them. It was the one part of the house that I hadn't been in yet. Rose had taken me on a complete tour of the house the week before but had avoided Edward's room. Well, I was going to see it now.

I reached the bottom of the stairs and turned on the light and was shocked at what I saw before me…


	8. Chapter 8

Stockholm Syndrome BPOV Chapter 8 – Unexpected Responses

Previously:

_I had finished dinner one evening and then headed down the stairs instead of up them. It was the one part of the house that I hadn't been in yet. Rose had taken me on a complete tour of the house the week before but had avoided Edward's room. Well, I was going to see it now._

_I reached the bottom of the stairs and turned on the light and was shocked at what I saw before me…_

I was everywhere around the room, not me specifically, but pictures of me. It was me all over the Cullen's house and just pictures of my face. What bothered me was that the pictures were more beautiful than I could ever imagine being. Did he really see me this way?

I looked around and took in the room. There was a black leather couch and a simple twin size bed. Most of the room was filled with extensive stereo equipment, and shelves upon shelves of music selections and books galore. I spied quite a few titles that I loved dearly and was shocked that such a malignant thing could appreciate classics like _Pride and Prejudice_ or _Sense and Sensibility_.

I turned around and noticed a sketch book on the bed so I walked over and picked it up before leafing through it. I was shocked to see more pictures of me, and a few of him and me. The last one in the book called to me and I didn't know why. It was a picture of us in the kitchen and there was food on the bar. He was smiling at me and I was looking back at him with a smile of my own. I couldn't ever remember this happening.

At first I would have automatically said that I would never smile at the vulture. But, after the last week's dreams, I was beginning to think otherwise. I was actually looking forward to seeing him again, even if it was to just fight. What did that say?

I must be going crazy but I did know one thing, I didn't want to get caught down here now so I quickly ripped out the picture of us and folded it up. As I turned around to leave I stuck it in my back pocket then almost screamed out loud. There stood Alice at the bottom of the stairs, her arms crossed, and she was almost glaring at me.

"What are you doing down here?" Alice asked me.

"Just looking around," I said quickly.

"Don't lie to me Bella. You were looking for Edward."

I instinctively blushed at being caught.

"Look, I know you want to confront him, I would too if I were you. But, this isn't the way to go about talking to him."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said defensively as I tried to walk past her and up the stairs but she caught me by my elbow and stopped me.

"Bella, I know you want to talk to him but this isn't the way. Trust me. Edward doesn't take too well to people being in his space and if you want to talk to him you need to do it another way. This way will only set him off."

"Well good!" I shouted before I realized what I was saying. "I mean, he deserves it after how he treated me and since he is the reason I'm stuck here!"

"You know, he's sorry about it," Alice said softly.

"Huh?" was my brilliant response.

"He's sorry that you're stuck here. He won't admit it out loud but I know."

"You mean that animal actually has feelings?" I growled out. Alice was beginning to piss me off being cryptic like she was.

"He hasn't always been like he is. He used to be…nice, if you can believe it."

"Yeah, like the spawn of Satan was ever nice."

"He really was, but if you want to hear more about it, then we have to head upstairs."

Damn! She was good at the baiting. Of course I wanted to know more. I heaved a heavy sigh and motioned for her to lead the way.

We ended up in my room sitting on opposite ends of the bed. I sat there waiting for her to begin but Alice seemed all about the dramatics. Finally she looked up at me and smiled, then started.

"I can't tell you all of it because it isn't my story to tell but I can tell you that it happened over fifty years ago. Edward and Carlisle were working together at a hospital and there was a woman involved. Edward was hurt and he took revenge only to be hurt more. Ever since then, Edward hasn't been the same. He's dark and hateful and spiteful. He used to be nice and compassionate and almost human."

"Well, wasn't he human at some point?" I asked then felt stupid for asking the question.

"Of course he was, we all were. But even after Edward was changed into a vampire, he stayed the most humane of us all. He has a way into people's minds and has always been able to see the true human nature because of it and it made him more understanding in a way. But he was also funny and sensitive and just a joy to be around."

"Well, he needs to get over it then. Fifty years is a long time to hold a grudge."

"It isn't that he's holding a grudge. When something affects a vampire deeply, the way that the incident affected Edward, then we are changed almost permanently. It takes something equally as great or greater to change us again."

"Oh…" I said yet I really didn't get it. Why couldn't he just get over it?

"Well anyways, that's all I can say about it but I can help you out, if you want that is."

"Ummm, I guess even though I don't really know what we're talking about now."

"Silly Bella! We're talking about you talking to Edward."

"Oh ok."

"Give me nine days ok? Then I promise that you will get to talk to Edward and he will sit there and listen. Maybe he'll even surprise you."

"How so?" What was he going to do? Try to eat me again?

"Just trust me Bella. You and he will have time to talk to each other without everyone else getting in the way. But I won't be far so if things get out of hand I'll kick his ass for you."

I burst out laughing at the mental image of tiny little Alice taking on Edward. I would pay money to see that! Alice looked at me funny for a moment then shrugged her shoulders and got up off the bed before heading to the door.

I got my laughter under control quickly because there was one more thing I wanted to talk to her about.

"Oh Alice," I said quickly before she left the room.

"Yeah Bella?"

"Thanks," I said quietly.

"For what?" she asked, a slightly puzzled look on her face.

"For saving my life. Rose told me."

"Oh that! Any time Bella. Well, not really any time because I do have to say you taste divine and I don't want to be tempted again. But, if you really needed it, I wouldn't hesitate."

I didn't know what to say. She thought I tasted good? That was creepy.

"Um, well, thanks," I said and she smiled at me before leaving the room.

It was getting late so I decided to take a hot shower to wash away the day and the mental images then head to bed. I was greeted with more semi erotic dreams of Edward and me. I almost didn't want to wake up from them but had to eventually.

** SS BPOV **

The next nine days passed slowly as I anticipated confronting Edward. He still avoided me during the day. I assumed he was continuing with school since it was only March. I wondered idly what I would have been studying and if I would have made any friends by this point.

But thinking about that made me also think of Charlie, something I tried not to do because it hurt so much. I wondered if he was still looking for me or if he had given up by now. I had been gone about six weeks already. How much longer would he look if he hadn't given up yet? I also wondered about my mom. She didn't take things as well as Charlie or me. I wondered what he had told her about my disappearance.

I didn't get to think about them for too long because Alice knocked at my bedroom door and bounced in to let me know that I would get to talk to Edward tonight. That made my stomach flit with butterflies. Why was I so nervous about it? I wanted this…right?

I decided to take a long bath to relax my nerves and mind. I ended up being in there longer than I had intended. When I got out I blow-dried my hair then went out into my room to find a pair of navy blue velour pants and a long sleeve white v-neck shirt. I put them on along with my daily adornment of the ankle brace then opened my bedroom door.

The smell that greeted me made my mouth water…mushroom ravioli! It was my favorite! Did someone go get some for me? I didn't think anyone in the house cooked since they didn't eat 'human food.' I descended the stairs and sniffed the air. The scent was even more potent down here and it was coming from the kitchen.

I headed into the kitchen and was shocked to find Edward standing in the kitchen alone in front of a meal of mushroom ravioli, garlic bread, and a salad. What shocked me even more was the scene before me was very familiar. It was almost exactly like the picture that Edward had drawn. It was even correct down to his attire, dark distressed jeans and a vintage t-shirt.

I didn't know what to say. The only thing missing was me sitting down and us smiling at each other. He stood there looking at me and I decided to break the silence first.

"Ummm, I smelled something cooking," I said as I twisted my fingers together.

"Hi, I uh made you dinner," Edward said as he gestured toward the food on the bar.

"You made me dinner?" I asked. Why would he cook me dinner? And did he even know how to cook?

"Yeah, to apologize for my behavior the last time we saw each other. I'm sorry Bella."

"Oh…" I trailed off, surprised at his response. "Um, yeah, I'm sorry too."

"Don't, don't apologize. This is entirely my fault."

"You got that right," I said in a snippy tone but I looked up with a shy smile on my face. I was a bit embarrassed at my verbal assault on him when he seemed like he was trying to be nice. Edward looked back at me and smiled.

I slowly moved forward and sat down in front of the food. I looked at it all and smelled it before carefully picking up a fork and spearing one of the ravioli.

"You didn't poison this did you?" I asked with a serious expression.

Edward looked shocked and in horror at the accusation and I immediately felt ashamed at the statement. But, Edward soon broke a smile out which made me start to giggle, and then he was joining me in the laughter. I realized that the scene from the picture was finally complete.

However, it didn't freak me out. Instead, I was almost comforted by the thought. Edward had apparently seen this and it was happening. And he was actually being, dare I say, nice! He made sure that the food was ready for me and offered me seconds when I finished what he had dished up. I had to turn them down because I was stuffed but the food had been amazing. I was shocked that he could cook that well.

"Bella," Edward said as I had finished up the slice of strawberry cheesecake he had produced for dessert.

"Yes?" I replied.

"I really am sorry about everything. I mean it. I'm horrible for being the cause of it and I wish I could go back and change it all so I would have never taken you away from everything you knew."

I was stunned. Edward wanted to take it all back? I didn't know what to say to him so I settled for thanks.

"Thank you Edward."

I stood up, not even wanting to confront him now. He had beat me to it and apologized. I just wanted to turn in for the night and mull it all over. But before I could leave the kitchen he was standing behind me, gently grasping my elbow.

I spun around and was stunned at the close proximity of us. He was just inches from me and the magnetic draw that had been playing with me all night intensified. I could smell him too, that sweet scent that was like manna from heaven.

"Yes?" I breathed out softly.

"Would you join me for dinner tomorrow night?" he asked in a whisper soft voice as I stared into his eyes.

For the first time I saw how liquid like they were. They were also the color of warm butterscotch which complimented his sweet scent even more. I leaned in instinctively to breathe in more of him.

"Well?" he asked again since I hadn't responded.

"Ummm, yes?" I replied. Did I just answer his question with a question?

"Great, I'll see you at 7:00pm," he said then stepped backwards breaking the hypnotic like trance I had just been in.

Still in a daze, I left the kitchen and headed upstairs to my bed and to some very erotic dreams of Edward.


	9. Chapter 9

Stockholm Syndrome BPOV Chapter 9

Previously

_"Would you join me for dinner tomorrow night?" he asked in a whisper soft voice as I stared into his eyes._

_For the first time I saw how liquid like they were. They were also the color of warm butterscotch which complimented his sweet scent even more. I leaned in instinctively to breathe in more of him._

_"Well?" he asked again since I hadn't responded._

_"Ummm, yes?" I replied. Did I just answer his question with a question?_

_"Great, I'll see you at 7:00pm," he said then stepped backwards breaking the hypnotic like trance I had just been in._

_Still in a daze, I left the kitchen and headed upstairs to my bed and to some very erotic dreams of Edward._

I woke the next morning flustered and angry with myself. How could I be fantasizing about the thing that tried to kill me? I mean, sure, he was physically attractive and he smelled like nothing I've ever smelled before, but he tried to kill me! I had more sense than to be attracted to a monster.

Even though he had been polite at dinner last night, every evil thing can have one 'good' day. Who's to say that if I joined him for dinner tonight that I wouldn't be the menu? I had to put a stop to this and put a stop to it now. I could be polite to him, be his friend of sorts. But I was not going to let myself be further hypnotized by his outlandish mannerisms and ways. I had to be careful.

I spent all morning and part of the afternoon figuring things out. I would befriend the Cullen's. I already considered Rose a friend and Alice was slowly gaining the status too. I could be friends with Edward even though he appeared to want more. I was going to make the Cullen's my friends and prove to them that I could keep their secret. Then they would have no reason to keep me. I would be able to go home once I could prove that their secret was safe with me.

I knew that part of my plan was not letting Edward get to me like he did last night. There was no way it could work between us anyways. He was a vampire that craved my blood and I was a tasty human to him. The only ways for us to be together would be me being his meal or by me becoming a vampire too. There was no way I was going to give up my humanity. People were supposed to grow old and die, not live forever and drink blood. Besides, I hated blood! I was so pathetic that I would pass out at the sight or scent of it. If I was so repulsed by blood how would I manage to survive? And, if humans were the tastiest thing to vampires, how would I be able to abstain like the Cullen's?

I had to stop this thing with Edward before he got the wrong idea and before I could get too involved. I could see that it would be easy with his hypnotic ways but he did try to kill me. If he hadn't tried to kill me then maybe…well no, not even then. Not once I found out his secret. I was not a necrophiliac. Technically, Edward was dead and that was just creepy as hell to think about. I mean he did walk and talk but he didn't have a heartbeat.

I shuddered mentally at the thoughts that had crossed my mind but I made it up and decided that I would cancel my dinner plans. I had to nip Edward's apparent affections in the bud as quickly as I could before they increased and caused issues. Besides, how could he go from wanting to eat me to wanting to be with me? While I didn't know if he really wanted to be with me, he really appeared to act that way and I had a sneaky suspicion that Alice knew too and was trying to push us together. That evil pixie needed to be watched carefully.

*^*SS BPOV*^*

I watched the clock as 7:00pm slowly approached. Part of me wanted to head downstairs and see Edward but the rational side of me told me not to. I couldn't let him get to me. I had to draw the line and it started with me not accepting his 'date'. I couldn't become involved with him in any capacity after what he did and him being the cause of me being here.

The clock slowly passed the 7:10pm mark and I was fully expecting someone to come upstairs and demand to know why I stood their darling brother or son up but no one came. And while I was extremely hungry, I had to wait until I was sure that he wouldn't be downstairs waiting for me.

At about 7:45pm I heard a soft knock on my door. I called out for them to come in but the door never opened. I got up and went to see who it was and there wasn't anyone there. There was, however, a tray of food, a copy of _Pride and Prejudice_, and a note. I picked up the tray of chicken noodle soup and a grilled cheese sandwich and headed back into my room, bumping the door closed on the way.

I sat on my bed and picked up the note. My name was written in beautiful script on the outside. I opened it and saw that it was from Edward.

_Bella,_

"_There is, I believe, in every disposition a tendency to some particular evil—a natural defect, which not even the best education can overcome." _

_I am sorry if my tendency to some particular evil had dissuaded you in any way. I apologized last night and will apologize every night, day, and chance I can from here until the end of time if you could find it in your heart to forgive me even a little bit. I can never expect you to fully forgive my actions which have caused you pain and loss but I do hope for at least some forgiveness eventually. _

_If there is anything I can do for you please do not hesitate to ask. But, until you are ready to see me I will remain out of your way. I am sorry for what I have put you through and, if I could take it back, I would in a heartbeat._

_Sincerely,_

_Edward _

The quote at the beginning was one that I recognized. It was from _Pride and Prejudice_. The quote almost made me run downstairs after Edward, whom I assumed left the tray for me, and apologize for being such a bitch but I couldn't do it. It went against everything I had chosen.

I decided to check out the book seeing as how it looked almost ancient. When I picked it up I almost dropped it due to the discovery I made. It was a first edition! I carefully closed the book and set it gently down on the bed. That thing had to be worth a fortune. I remember reading one time that a first edition had sold at auction for 22,000 pounds which is about $34,000. There was no way I could read a book valued at that amount.

It had to be a bribe of some sort, a tease to get me to talk to him. Well, it was working. I was not someone that could be bought and I was going to tell him. I picked up the tray of food and placed the book back on it carefully then headed downstairs to the kitchen expecting to find him there. But, he wasn't in sight. Esme was there instead and I set the tray down on the counter with as much force as I could manage to exert with the expensive package it carried.

"Something the matter?" Esme asked me as I huffed in exasperation.

"Yeah! He thinks he can bribe me with expensive gifts huh?" I practically demanded.

"What are you talking about Bella?"

"This!" I said as I waved the book at her. "This thing is worth a fortune! I cannot be bought!"

"Dear, I don't think he was trying to buy you. Edward probably just thought you might like to read it."

"But it's a first edition!" She seemed to be missing the point.

"And? Most of our books are. We've been able to procure many things over the years, and a healthy book collection is just part of it."

I was flabbergasted. Most of their books were first editions? What were they…rich? I quickly saw that my aversion to the expensive 'gift' wasn't going to matter to her. Apparently extravagancies were the norm to them.

"Well, you can tell him no thank you for dinner and the book," I said and turned to head back upstairs.

"Bella, wait please," Esme said softly as she laid her cold, yet oddly warm, hand on my shoulder. "Just hear me out for a moment ok?"

I sat down at the bar with a sigh and waited for her to begin.

"I know you hate Edward right now and I cannot blame you for doing so but he's asking for a chance to be forgiven, something he never does. He is becoming the person I knew years ago and it's all began happening since you came into his life. I know what he tried to do is practically unforgiveable and I am not asking that you and he become an item or anything, but I am asking that you give him a chance, get to know him, be his friend.

"He's never really had a friend outside of this family and a few other vampires we associate with. There was one time that he allowed himself the chance to open up to someone, a female human. Prior to her, he had thought that he had lost his humanity, that Carlisle had somehow taken it from him. But she showed him that he was still human, that he still had it in him.

"Well, long story short, he started to care for her and when he thought things were going to go his way she turned her back on him and it literally broke him. He was changed, permanently we thought, until the last month or so. You Bella, you have started the change back to the Edward that we all love and have missed. You have brought the light back into his eyes. Please don't turn your back on him too. Please don't break him. I don't think he could survive it again and it's been so hard to see him in pain for this long. Just be his friend, give him that chance ok?"

Esme patted my hair softly and then headed out of the kitchen, leaving me to my thoughts. Wow, the woman knew how to lay on a guilt trip. I knew I had to talk to Edward and I couldn't do it on an empty stomach so I reheated the meal and ate it. I was pleasantly surprised at how good it was. For someone who didn't even eat food, he sure could cook. I wonder where he learned.

I finished up and cleaned up my dishes then picked up the book. I was going to go down to his room and see if he was in so I could talk to him. I took a deep breath before opening his door and the room was dark below. Damn! He wasn't there. Well, I would wait. I flipped on the switch and headed down the stairs. I was shocked to see that he had changed his room some. The twin bed was gone and had been replaced by a queen and the couch was shoved into a corner. Well, I hoped he wasn't bringing company home because I would be interrupting.

I started to browse the room trying to wait him out. Waiting appeared not to be my strong suit because I quickly became bored and sat down on his couch with the book. I battled with reading it but my love of it won over and I opened the cover. I began reading and must have fallen asleep. The next thing I remember was rolling over and being very comfortable. The roll should have landed me on the floor but I opened my eyes and found myself in Edward's bed.

I sat up with a start and realized that I wasn't alone in the room. Edward was there and was sitting on his couch, watching me with an amused expression.

"Hi," he said with a light chuckle.

"Um, hi," I replied then went to get up to leave. I hadn't planned on staying the night in his room and was extremely embarrassed.

"Wait, don't go. Did you need something?" he asked, trying to keep me from leaving. It worked too.

"Yes, actually I did," I said as I tried to quickly get my mental thoughts in order. "We need to talk."

Edward chuckled uneasily as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, that's not the words a guy wants to hear when a woman wakes up in his bed. Most conversations that begin with 'we need to talk' do not end well."

"Yeah, that's kinda sorta what this is about," I said as Edward looked at me with a confused expression. "I don't want you to get the misconception that there can ever be anything between us. I've briefly entertained the idea that we can possibly be friends somewhere down the line. But at this moment in time I do not see that coming to fruition. You hurt me, took me from everything and everyone I knew. I don't know if I can ever forgive you for that. But I can definitely say that we can never, ever be lovers, or whatever sick idea you had in mind.

"I know you feel the pull between us. You'd have to be an idiot to not feel it. But, even though that pull is there, we can prevent ourselves from acting on it. You can't help who you are attracted to but you can help what you do about it. And I can tell you this, right now Edward Cullen; it will be a cold day in hell before I give in to this."

I turned to leave his room but his voice stopped me.

"You've had your turn, now listen to mine."


	10. Chapter 10

Stockholm Syndrome BPOV Chapter 10 – Seeing Charlie

Previously:

"_I know you feel the pull between us. You'd have to be an idiot to not feel it. But, even though that pull is there, we can prevent ourselves from acting on it. You can't help who you are attracted to but you can help what you do about it. And I can tell you this, right now Edward Cullen; it will be a cold day in hell before I give in to this."_

_I turned to leave his room but his voice stopped me. _

"_You've had your turn, now listen to mine."_

I froze and very carefully turned back around. Edward's brows were furrowed and he pinched the bridge of his nose. His jaw was tight like he was clenching his teeth together.

My eyes were opened wide and my body trembled slightly. Edward looked frighteningly like a vampire from the movies when he opened his eyes and stalked forward in two steps, standing just inches from me, looking down. I wanted to take a step backwards and run but I was hypnotized by his eyes as they locked onto mine. They were solid with something he was determined to say, something I was afraid to hear. He opened his mouth and began to speak.

"You may think that you know who I am and what I'm about but you don't. You may also think that you know exactly what I want from you but you are wrong again there. You insinuated that I wanted a physical relationship with you, lovers was your term. Well Bella, while you are sexy and smell fantastic, that isn't my concern. What I want is in you, not just your body. And as for that cold day in hell…well pack a coat because it's coming and I know it better than you do. You can fight this all you want Bella but I know you want me too."

It felt like he had just punched me in the gut with his words. I don't know why they hurt so bad but they did. Maybe because he was right but I couldn't be sure. I stood there, my eyes still wide, staring at him as he stepped back from me. I started to pull in deep breaths in an attempt to calm myself but I was too pissed to calm down.

Without even thinking I raised my hand and slapped him across the face. However, I was the one in pain from the slap as I felt bones snap in my hand.

"OH FUCK!" I screamed out as the pain shot through my hand and up my arm.

Edward just stood there as the room became crowded and Carlisle began checking me out. Esme and Rose were also hovering over me. I saw Emmett wrap his arms around Edward and Alice and Jasper seemed preoccupied with him.

'Good,' I thought to myself. Let him feel like shit. He deserved it. He looked like he felt like shit too. I hoped he did.

Carlisle led me out of Edward's room and up the stairs to his office to tend to my hand. He was very gentle as he handled my hand, deducing that two bones were broken but that they were clean breaks. He put my hand in a brace and said as long as I was careful that it wouldn't need a cast. He also gave me some 800mg ibuprofen for the pain, which I was grateful for. Thankfully I was a lightweight when it came to pain medicines so I didn't need anything stronger at the moment. I went to leave his office but he stopped me.

"Bella?" Carlisle said as I was about to walk out of the room.

I turned around and replied, "Yes?"

"How are you doing?"

What did he mean how was I doing? I was being held captive in his house, presumably under his orders! How should I be doing?

"What I meant was how are you taking things around here and can I get you anything?" Carlisle expanded.

"Well, you see doc, I'm stuck here and you guys won't let me go. Your _son_ seems to think that I want him. You say that you're keeping me here to keep me safe yet all that has seemed to happen so far is me getting injured. And, I want to go home. Does that about sum it up for you?" I stood there, staring him down with my arms crossed over my chest. I wanted him to know that I was serious.

"Bella, I'm sorry that you're being kept here but really, I cannot let you leave. We've already explained to you that there are others of our kind that don't take lightly to outsiders knowing our secrets. They will kill you Bella and anyone around you at the time. I'm sure you don't want your father's blood on your hands."

"That's not fair!" I yelled. "Don't bring my father into this! You would be the reason that anything would happen to him or me. You and your family would be responsible not me!"

I was pissed at his comments and stormed out of his office and to my room. How dare he even insinuate that I would be the reason that something would happen to my father. How could he even justify the illegal behavior, the kidnapping and holding me hostage, with my safety and my father's safety?

Stupid fucking bloodsuckers! I would find a way out of here and I would make sure that they would pay for this. I wondered what kind of things would kill them since sunlight didn't seem to do it. Did all the other TV vampire defense mechanisms not work either? I would have to test the garlic and holy water if I could get my hands on some. I didn't know if I would be able to do the wooden stake without them seeing it coming.

I headed to bed that night and had dreams of me killing off the Cullen's one-by-one all Buffy the Vampire Slayer style. Each time I had the dream I saved Edward for last. What bothered me most about the dreams was my hesitation to kill him. There was something there, screaming at me to not do it. But each time, I found the will within me to pick up the wooden stake and plunge it towards his body. But each time, I awoke before the stake made contact.

The final time I woke up I stayed up. It was afternoon already, I could tell by the direction the sun was coming in through the window. I headed to the bathroom to wash up and shower. My dreams had me feeling all sorts of confused. I hated Edward. I hated him for what he had done to me. I hated him for being the reason I was stuck here. So, if I hated him so much then why did I hesitate to kill him? Why did I wake up every time before I could do it?

These thoughts kept my mind occupied throughout my shower and while I was getting dressed. I finally came back to reality long enough to realize that there was something new in my room, something that wasn't here before and that shouldn't be here.

I ran to my bedside table and snatched up the picture frame. It was a picture of Charlie, Renee, and me when I was a baby. What… How… Where did this come from?

I immediately grabbed it and ran down the stairs to find Carlisle and Edward talking in the living room. They both looked at me like I was crazy for a second before I exploded on them.

"Where did you get this?" I demanded to know. "How? What did you do to my father? Is this some kind of warning? Are you trying to scare me by showing me how close you can get to him? Tell me!"

Both of them just stood there as the living room filled up with Esme, Alice, and Jasper. None of them spoke as I stood there, clutching the picture frame, my breath coming in pants because of my anger level.

I quickly tired of the quiet game they were playing so I started screaming and throwing everything I could reach, demanding answers to my previous questions. Esme tried to wrap her arms around me in an attempt to console me but I wasn't having it. I started screaming at her, at all of them, at all of the stupid fucking bloodsucking vampires.

Before my rant could continue much longer I felt a wave of calm wash over me and my anger level plummeted as I suddenly became tired. It had to be Jasper. I had been told about what he could do but couldn't seem to fight it off. I sank to the floor, the overwhelming lethargic wave that hit me made me exhausted. I felt my head becoming heavy and fought my drooping lids but they won out as I sank into a pair of cold arms and a sea of black.

I woke up on the couch and noticed Edward and Alice were in a heated discussion with Carlisle and Jasper. Esme was fawning over me and helped me sit up. I was still feeling lingering waves of Jasper's abilities and wondered if he was still trying to control me.

I shook my head to try and clear the fog so I could listen in to the hushed argument that was taking place. Unfortunately I couldn't hear a thing they were saying because they sounded like they were sighing and humming. I had heard them speak like this before and assumed it was some form of weird vampiric communication. Finally, Carlisle sighed heavily, a real sigh, and everyone turned to look at me.

"What now?" I asked acidly as they all stood there, staring at me.

"Well Bella, against my better judgment, Alice and Edward have suggested that we take you to see your father," Carlisle said in a serious manner.

"What do you mean _see_ my father?" I asked as I stood up and crossed my arms.

"I mean, they will drive you by him, let you see that he is alive and well and that no harm has befallen him. He will not be able to see you and you won't be able to speak to him. But you will be able to see that he is alive and that we did not harm him in any manner. But remember Bella, if you try _anything_ we have the means and abilities to stop you. Do I make myself clear?" Carlisle explained like he was my father or something.

"Crystal…" I said snootily.

Carlisle turned to Alice and said, "Are you _sure_ you see nothing happening?"

"Absolutely," Alice said in a chipper tone. "Come on Bella, Edward and I will take you."

While I wasn't too keen about being that close to Edward, I did want to see my father. I walked out of the living room, following after them, and into the garage. Edward opened the back door to a black Mercedes with dark tinted windows and gestured for me to get in. I did and noticed Alice sitting beside me in the backseat. Edward got into the driver's seat and we headed out.

Within a few minutes, Edward drove quickly, we were inside the city limits of Forks, a place I hadn't been in about two months. A place I had only briefly gotten a glimpse of my first day driving in with Charlie.

Alice sat beside me and was staring off into space, then her eyes focused and she spoke out loud. "He'll be coming out of the diner in a few minutes Edward."

I saw us making a turn onto Main Street, where the diner was located, and I soon spotted Charlie's cruiser sitting out front. Edward parked a little ways down the street so I could look out the window at the diner. Sure enough, about a minute later, Charlie walked out of the diner. He looked so haggard. I wanted to run to him, take care of him, let him know I was ok. My father had aged years in a matter of months. Seeing him look so haggard caused an automatic reaction.

Without thinking I reached for the door handle and got the door cracked just an inch before I started screaming. But the scream couldn't even fully leave my mouth before a cold hand clamped over it and the door slammed shut. I saw Charlie looking around for a moment as Edward slowly drove away, all the while glaring at me in the rear view mirror.

I fought against the cold hand of Alice that was still firmly in place over my mouth and reached for the door handle again. I would jump out of the car if I could. However, Alice's tiny little body was suddenly wrapped around mine, holding me down against the back seat of the car while Edward quickly exited Forks and headed back to the Cullen's house.

He skidded to a stop in the front yard while Alice was shushing me and trying to console me in the back seat. She opened the back door to get out and I bolted from the car, taking the chance of my momentary freedom. I ran as fast as I could down the driveway screaming my head off, hoping to draw any kind of outside attention.

I felt a pair of cold arms wrap tightly around my upper body and I was lifted into the air and brought back to the front yard, kicking and screaming the whole way. Alice grabbed my legs while Edward held onto my upper body tightly, trying to restrain me as I fought against them.

Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose appeared in the front yard and Edward began screaming at Jasper.

"Control her! Do it Jasper! She's going to hurt herself! Do it now!" Edward growled out as I felt the pull of Jasper's black unconsciousness begin to wrap itself around me.

I fought against it but he sent more to me, even walking up to me and placing his hand on my head. Once he touched me, it was like I was injected with tranquilizers, I couldn't fight it.

The last thing I heard before succumbing to the darkness was Carlisle speaking the words, "We have to move."


	11. Chapter 11

Stockholm Syndrome BPOV Chapter 11 – Undisclosed Desires

_Previously:_

_Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose appeared in the front yard and Edward began screaming at Jasper. _

"_Control her! Do it Jasper! She's going to hurt herself! Do it now!" Edward growled out as I felt the pull of Jasper's black unconsciousness begin to wrap itself around me. _

_I fought against it but he sent more to me, even walking up to me and placing his hand on my head. Once he touched me, it was like I was injected with tranquilizers, I couldn't fight it._

_The last thing I heard before succumbing to the darkness was Carlisle speaking the words, "We have to move."_

I woke up at one point in time and didn't recognize the surroundings. In fact, it was hard to even pick out any of the surroundings because Edward was driving so fast. I wondered where we were going and had to find some way to see where I was. Alice handed me some food and a bottle of water that she had in the car and I was grateful. The water gave me the idea I needed and I started whining about having to go to the bathroom. I hoped that they would let me use an actual bathroom but NO! I was forced to squat in the woods like a flea infested dog. I just hoped I hadn't squatted over poison ivy.

After the embarrassing display in the woods I sat in the back seat, fuming and ready to die. I knew that they had all heard me peeing, something that should be for my ears only. I decided that if I had to pee again, I was doing it in the car, on the nice upholstered seats. That would teach them to let me use an actual toilet. Once it started to get dark I found myself being knocked out by Jasper once again. When I awoke, Edward was on my bed.

"Bella," Edward said then laughed slightly. He took a deep breath before speaking again. "Bella, I'm sorry, sorry for everything. I never intended you to live past our first meeting. But now, now that I've realized what you mean to me, I'm glad I didn't kill you. I'm sorry that I'm the reason you're here and you can't leave. But, I assure you, if you let me in, let me show you how it could be; you'd really want to stay. You just have to let me in Bella, let me l…lo…care for you."

Was he trying to say that he loved me? What was he thinking?

"I'm such a masochist but you are my life now. The pain I endure to be near you is unbearable but I know that I could never hurt you again. It would literally kill me to hurt you. But I can't let you go either, that would kill me more. Just let me in Bella, please. Let me show you what you mean to me. Let me show you the life I could give you, will give you. Anything you desire is yours. Please Bella. I…I…"

"You what?" I asked, curious to know what he was struggling with.

Edward turned to me, his expression one of shock, and then shook his head. "Nothing, it was nothing."

"No Edward, what were you going to say?" I demanded to know as I sat up in the bed. Edward stood up and moved away from me towards the door.

"I said it was nothing," he stated as he walked out of the room.

"That's right, walk away, you're good at not facing what you've done," I spat at him as I stood up and slammed the door shut.

I turned around to walk back to the bed and the door flew open. Edward stalked towards me and I backed against the wall. His body was suddenly an inch from mine, his hands pinning my arms to the wall.

"You think I don't want to face this? That I don't regret what I did? Well I do! I regret hurting you, taking you from your father, your friends, your life. I regret the pain and anguish your scent puts me through. I regret what I am and who I've become all because of some little human girl. I regret it all Bella."

I froze, pinned between his arms, my face turned up towards him, panting heavily. Something about him scared me yet excited me at that moment. Edward was gazing into my eyes with his deep butterscotch ones and I noticed them visibly darken as he drew in a deep breath through his nose. I felt something flutter in my stomach as he looked at me like he was going to devour me, but in a good way.

So slowly I wasn't even sure he was moving at first, Edward lowered his head and then I gasped when his cool lips pressed against mine, softly at first, then harder and needier after a moment. I fought against his mouth, not sure if I actually wanted this and he broke his lips from mine only to move them to my ear.

"I know you want me, I can _smell_ it," Edward growled in my ear, making me shiver with anticipation and desire.

He moved his mouth to my jaw then my neck, kissing, licking, and sucking his way down and back up. I moaned lightly, enjoying his touch more than I was willing to admit. He released my arms and I brought them instinctively up his arms to his shoulders before reaching around and grabbing the hair at the nape of his neck.

Edward groaned and shifted his body into mine…I felt its hardness, _all_ of it was hard. Feeling his arousal made something wake up inside of me and I felt a heat surge through my body. Edward took in a few quick, deep breaths and then his hands were on me, searching my body.

I tried to kiss his neck back but was distracted by his hands, moving lower and lower down my body. Edward's thumb hooked in the waistband of my jeans and his fingers began to descend down the length of my zipper, making me pant with desire, want, and need. Just before his fingertips reached my pleasure zone the bedroom was occupied.

"Oh…OH!" Alice almost screamed and we both froze.

"I tried to tell you," Jasper said as he began to pull Alice from the room.

But it was too late and I was too embarrassed. Edward was still pressed up against me and I placed my hands on his chest and gently pushed. He got the idea and moved. I ran from the room, past Alice and Jasper, and down the hall. I heard Jasper telling Edward to let me go and Alice confirming I wasn't going far.

I ran down the hall and turned when I saw I could. I found the living and dining rooms and the kitchen. Beyond the kitchen were elaborate French doors. I ran through them and skidded to a stop right before I went head first into an indoor pool.

When I regained my balance I took in the room. It was completely enclosed in glass sheets fitted into metal frames. I could see everything around me. What mesmerized me the most was the brilliant shades of green dancing across the still surface of the pool. I looked up and gasped as I took in the Northern Lights, the Aurora Borealis.

I settled myself down onto a chaise lounge beside the pool and looked up, taking in the celadon, emerald, jade, moss, and Persian greens that made dancing ribbons across the night sky. It was truly breathtaking. I made myself look away from the lights after a bit and took in my surroundings outside. There was a light dusting of snow across the foliage.

What day was it? I couldn't actually remember but it had to be near Christmas but I wasn't exactly sure. Wouldn't they have told me if Thanksgiving had passed? I couldn't remember how long I had been with the Cullens, held captive. All I knew was that it was September 20th when I was taken, I had lost track of the number of days they had kept me locked up.

I looked around again and then took in the quiet of the house. I didn't know if they were all still in there but I really didn't care at the moment. I was trying to keep myself from thinking about what had just transpired between Edward and I but I kept coming back to it. Why did I let him kiss me? And how could I have enjoyed it?

Well, I enjoyed it because it was hot and he is incredibly attractive if he keeps his mouth shut. However, when he had it opened against my skin I wasn't complaining. But why did I let him kiss me? The answer to that was that his demeanor just before had aroused me like I hadn't known was possible. Was I attracted to bad boys or just one bad boy in particular? It disgusted me, though, that I was aroused by him given the fact that he had tried to kill me. No, no! I couldn't be attracted to him, I couldn't! It was unnatural…but so were his unearthly good looks.

"DAMMIT!" I screamed out loud.

"What? I was just coming to see if you were ok," a voice sounded from behind me, making me scream out with fright.

It was just Alice. She smiled at me softly but just stood there.

"I'm fine. Have a seat?" I asked with the fucking politeness and manners that Charlie and Renee had instilled in me since birth. Sometimes they were such an inconvenience.

"Thanks!" the devilish pixie said as she bounced over to the chair beside me and stretched out on it like she was a supermodel.

Alice's beauty and body made me feel insignificant sitting there beside her and I pulled my knees to my chest to hide as much of my body as I could. Alice didn't seem to notice because she just started talking.

"So, you and Edward huh?" she asked, her voice laced with genuine interest.

"NO! There is nothing between him and me," I defended myself. I wanted to get the conversation off of me quickly so I asked one question I wanted to know. "What day is it?"

"December 20th," Alice replied.

"WHAT?" I yelled out. Three months! I'd been held captive by demented vampires for three months! Oh god! Charlie must think I'm dead by now! And my mom…I couldn't bear to think about it.

"If I could let you go home I would Bella. I hope you know that," Alice said softly.

I didn't reply. What could I say to that? Instead, I chose to ignore her and, a moment later when I looked over to where Alice had been sitting, she was gone.

I tried to get lost in the light show again but the moment of serenity had passed and now my mind was filled with thoughts of my dad, my mom, and, unfortunately, Edward.

I got up and wandered back into the house, suddenly desiring something to eat. I found the fridge well stocked, somehow, and settled for a cold cut sandwich and a glass of milk. After cleaning up my meal mess I headed back towards my room, hoping I found the right one. It was actually quite easy to find, seeing as how the door was the only one open and my bag of clothes was sitting on the bed.

I threw the bag on the floor, curled up in bed, and turned the light off. I tried to have a dreamless sleep but was assaulted by Edward showcasing in every one.

One dream was particularly vivid. I had been laying out by the pool in a bikini that I didn't own. One moment I was alone and the next, Edward was climbing out of the pool, his soaking wet swim trunks clinging to every inch of his body. He sauntered over and leaned over my body, dripping water all over me. I gasped at the sensation of the droplets falling sporadically on me. He leaned down, pressing his hard body against mine, letting me feel every inch of him.

I moaned as I felt his length press against my thigh, but my moan was swallowed by his mouth on mine. His frigid tongue broke through the barrier of my lips and danced in time with mine as his hands began to wind around my neck and into my hair.

I woke up gasping for breath, trying to fight the surge of arousal that had flooded my body. There was no way I could go back to sleep after the dream so I decided to get up. A shower sounded good so I grabbed the toiletries bag that was on top of my bag and headed for the bathroom that was at the end of the hall. I opened the door and froze. Directly in front of me, in the glass shower, was a naked Edward Cullen. He turned towards me, greeting me with his massive erection, and smiled alluringly at me.

"Hi Bella," he purred at me. "Like what you see?"

I was about to answer when I sat straight up in bed, realizing that it had been yet another dream.

"Fuck, he's going to be the death of me," I murmured to myself then rolled over and fell back asleep.

I awoke later that day and decided it was time to get up. I checked the bathroom by listening through the door before entering the empty room. My dreams had me a bit on edge. I cleaned up and then wandered into the common area to find something to eat. Esme was already in place in the kitchen preparing me something. She set a plate of grilled chicken, potatoes, and mixed vegetables in front of me and I had to admit that it looked and smelled great.

I wondered when everyone else had arrived but decided to keep my mouth busy with the plate of deliciousness in front of me.

I had just finished my plate and Esme cleared it for me, washing it quickly before putting it away, when I heard a strange voice behind me.

I spun around and was greeted by a beautiful, strawberry blonde vampire with yellow eyes. She smiled in a sickly sweet way at me and extended her hand in a greeting. I refused it, not knowing who she was and her brow furrowed at my refusal.

"Well, I can see that Edward was right about you. You must be Bella and I can see that _everything_ Edward told me about you was correct. I guess I can say 'pleased to meet you,'" the new vampire sneered at me. I don't know why, but I felt a twinge of jealousy at her speaking about Edward and about Edward talking to her about me.

"The pleasure is definitely not mine," I shot back and went to head back to my room.

Before I made it out of the living room I heard an unfamiliar, yet familiar laughter sound out and I spun around. Edward stood there, his arms wrapped around the new vampy bitch, laughing as she kissed his neck. My blood suddenly surged through me, boiling with an intensity I had never felt before. I hurried out of the living room and locked myself in my room. However, I continued to hear the disgusting conversation of _him_ and _her_, which made me jealous beyond belief.


	12. Chapter 12

Stockholm Syndrome BPOV Chapter 12

_Previously:_

_I spun around and was greeted by a beautiful, strawberry blonde vampire with yellow eyes. She smiled in a sickly sweet way at me and extended her hand in a greeting. I refused it, not knowing who she was and her brow furrowed at my refusal._

"_Well, I can see that Edward was right about you. You must be Bella and I can see that everything Edward told me about you was correct. I guess I can say 'pleased to meet you,'" the new vampire sneered at me. I don't know why, but I felt a twinge of jealousy at her speaking about Edward and about Edward talking to her about me._

"_The pleasure is definitely not mine," I shot back and went to head back to my room. _

_Before I made it out of the living room I heard an unfamiliar, yet familiar laughter sound out and I spun around. Edward stood there, his arms wrapped around the new vampy bitch, laughing as she kissed his neck. My blood suddenly surged through me, boiling with an intensity I had never felt before. I hurried out of the living room and locked myself in my room. However, I continued to hear the disgusting conversation of him and her, which made me jealous beyond belief. _

Why the fuck was I jealous? He didn't matter to me. Well, actually, that was a fucking lie. He did matter to me and that shit pissed me off. This asshole had tried to kill me and now had a hold over me that I wasn't willing to admit to anyone, let alone myself.

But seeing that skank on him like he was the fucking shit was just irritating me. His attention wasn't on me! I had never been one to want the attention of others, but with him it was different. He looked at me like I was desirable, even if it was just the desire to eat me.

I had to get up and busy myself with something to keep my mind off of _them,_ and _him_ especially. I began by unpacking the bags that someone had brought for me and put them away. I discovered that the drawers and closet already had some items in my size already in them. Then I made my bed, something I never did at home. Finally, I looked at the shelf of books that was above the dresser. I had already read all of the titles on the shelf and wasn't in the mood to reread any of them at the moment. I had only killed ninety minutes and wasn't in the mood to go back out to the spectacle in the living room.

I spent the next two hours lying across the bed, staring out the window at the sky. It was December 21st. Only four days until Christmas. I doubted that I would be celebrating this year given the circumstances I was in. I thought about what I would have bought Charlie and Renee, a new tackle box and some books respectively. I probably would have had friends at school too by now…what would I have bought them? Would they have purchased me anything? That line of thinking made me even more homesick than normal and I quickly became pissed off that I was being held captive here instead of being there.

My stomach growled, tipping me off to my impending hunger. With nothing to do I was eating more often than normal it seemed. I made up my mind to head to the kitchen, ignoring the asshole and the slut on the way, and make myself something to eat.

I walked to the kitchen and started to make myself a sandwich. I tried to ignore him and her but they were just all _over_ each other. It was disgusting! The way she would look at him, like he was desirable! Grr! It was impossible to not watch them, glare at them, see her _touch_ him. I was ready to scream when the worst, yet best happened…Edward came over to talk to me.

I tried to ignore him but he spoke anyways.

"Good day, Bella. How are you doing?" Edward asked in a timeless manner of charm.

I glared at him before speaking. How was I doing? Did he really just ask me that? I wanted him to stay and go away simultaneously, the away being the stronger emotion at the moment. So, I responded to his question with one of my own. "How many times do I have to flush before you go away?"

He didn't look deterred by my remark but the others in the living room seemed amused.

"Oh I'll never go away. Haven't you heard that I live here?" Edward replied with a smirk on his face.

I wanted to wipe that smirk right off of his face but his remark made a smirk wiping reply a bit difficult so I waited.

"I hope you don't mind that Tanya will be staying with us for a while. You do tend to stay in your room a lot so I didn't think you would," Edward said, attempting to make conversation. Everyone in the living room was watching to see my reaction it seemed. Well, I had one for them.

"Pardon me, but you've obviously mistaken me for someone who gives a damn," I spat at him. The living room was silent, everyone staring at us with wide eyes. Apparently no one spoke to Edward this way. Well, I wasn't 'no one'.

"Well, aren't we just a ray of fucking sunshine today? Wow Bella, I expected some manners from you towards our guest," Edward replied.

How dare he say something about my manners! I had manners where he didn't! I didn't attack random people and hold them captive! But, I changed my tactic and tried to hit him where it hurt. "I certainly hope you are sterile because the world definitely doesn't need another you running around. One of you is bad enough!"

Edward's jaw dropped. He looked like he didn't know what to say but quickly composed himself and replied. "Why thank you, Bella. That was a lovely remark towards me."

"Don't thank me for insulting you. It was my pleasure," I spoke as I picked up the sandwich I had prepared and a bottle of water. I turned to walk away and Edward reached out and grasped onto my elbow. I spun around and shot daggers at him with my glare, yanking my arm out of his grip. "Did I mention the kick in the groin you'll be receiving if you touch me again?"

Edward didn't reply and the living room peanut gallery was completely silent. I turned away from him and retreated to my room, shutting the door seconds before loud laughter exploded in the living room. Even from this distance, I could hear it.

Oh my god! I was so pissed at myself for being jealous! God I'm so fucking stupid! _But, you have to admit that he is something worth being jealous about._ No! No he isn't! He is a fucking masochist who is holding me captive! _You have to admit that he has treated you quite well, all of them have. And he hasn't done anything to hurt you. _Excuse me? _Well, since that first time. But he's tried to redeem himself it seems. _Why do you have to try to reason with me? _Because it's my job. _But I want to hate him. I DO hate him! _Hate is good, it's a passionate emotion. Typically you hate something you have strong emotions about. You hate something you actually truly love because you are afraid of feeling the overwhelming love for it._ Shut up! Quit being my inner voice of reason! _But that's exactly what I am. Besides, Edward is fantastic to look at, he's a phenomenal kisser, and his fingers…what they did to you earlier… _Don't remind me. _But you need to be reminded. He woke something up inside of you and you know it. _That was just a typical human reaction. My body reacting to his. I could have done that with any man who touched me like that. _But would you have dreamt about that man like you dreamt of Edward? _… _See! Just admit it! You like him! _NO! End of discussion!

And I shut my conscious off before it could make me reason any more with myself. I didn't need it telling me how hot Edward was, or how hot he made me when he kissed me the night before. Or, how seeing him with that bitch had made me jealous. I wasn't sure if she was a bitch or not, but with his arms around her, that made her a bitch in my mind because I wanted his arms… SHIT! I couldn't think like that! I needed to stop before it caused more problems. I needed to just bide my time here until they let me go. Eventually they would have to, wouldn't they?

I was pulled out of my thoughts by laughter, his and hers, in the hallway. Then there was the thump of someone hitting the wall followed by erotic noises! My hands curled into clawed fists at my sides as I fought the urge to go rip her off of him and take her place. NO! NO! I couldn't do that! I didn't want him! Oh, who the fuck was I trying to kid? I fucking wanted to be the one moaning his name! After the way he had heated my body last night, I could almost overlook the whole drinking my blood slip that he had enacted. The last straw was her moaning, fucking moaning, his name!

I stalked across the room, flung the door open to reveal her all over his fucking body in the hallway, and spoke before I could stop myself.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?" I screamed as they stopped moving suddenly.

The bitch turned to look at me over her shoulder and batted her eyelashes at me. "Oh sorry! We just couldn't wait until the bedroom," she said with a sly giggle.

"Did we disturb you, Bella?" Edward asked in his velvety smooth voice, tinged with desire.

"Fuck yes you disturbed me! How could anyone not be disturbed when she was practically fucking you in the middle of the fucking hallway?" I screamed at them.

I was oddly aware of a commotion around the corner of the hallway but ignored it; sure that it was the rest of the Cullen's trying to watch the action. They all seemed to be voyeurs. It must be a vampiric trait or something.

"Sorry about that!" the bitch said in a sickly sweet way. "We'll just move this to the bedroom…" she continued, her words heavily laced with innuendos as Edward reached for the door handle of his room and they disappeared within.

The soft core porn noises started back up immediately and I wasn't going to sit around and listen to them so I stalked back into my room, yanked on a pair of shoes, grabbed a coat that was hanging in the closet, and stormed towards the front door.

I was stopped before I got to it by Alice. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked, eyeing me speculatively.

"For a fucking walk so I don't have to hear the fucking porno being filmed across the hall," I spat at her.

She quirked an eyebrow at me like she wasn't going to let me go. Then, Rose appeared beside me and offered to walk with me, ensuring that I would return. Alice sighed and opened the door for us. I stomped my way out of the house and down the stairs, eager to put as much room between me and _them_ as possible. The green monster of jealousy was clinging to my back the entire way.

Rose was quiet as I walked down the dirt drive. She had thought to bring a flashlight, as it was quite dark outside. I hadn't even considered the temperature or time of the year in my agitated state. All I had thought about was getting far away. I had been walking for god only knows how long, probably close to an hour, when my walk slowed and Rose paced herself to match me. Finally I stopped when my anger had walked itself most of the way out and just stood there.

"Penny for your thoughts," Rose said, breaking the silence after a few minutes.

I turned to look at her, glowing softly in the cold December night. I didn't know if I should tell Rose what was really bothering me or not, but she had been nice to me from the start, even with saving my life. Before I knew it I was rambling out everything to her.

"He is just so fucking infuriating! He thinks that he can have anything or anyone he wants, namely me! And I can't stand the asshole! Now he has this bitch in there, all over his dick in broad fucking daylight, and doesn't even have the fucking decency to use a fucking bedroom! FUCK!" I screamed out. My breath visible all around me like steam from a pot of boiling water.

I was panting by the time I was done and looked up at Rose, whose eyes were wide with surprise at my outburst. She didn't say anything for a moment, acting like she was mulling over everything I had just verbally vomited on her. Finally, she spoke.

"So, let me get this straight… You think he gets what he wants and is an infuriating asshole. You can't stand him but you are bothered by him being with someone else. Right?" Rose asked.

"N…no!" I shouted. She had twisted my words around on me. She had to have!

"Bella! You said the words, I can repeat them for you verbatim if you need me to. But, long monologue short, you like him."

"WHAT!" I screamed out. What was this fucking vamp chick smoking?

"If you didn't feel something you wouldn't be so worked up about him and Tanya, who isn't a bitch by the way. She's actually quite nice."

"I don't feel anything for him but hatred, repulsion, and disgust!"

"Say what you will but you don't get this pissed and jealous when Emmett and I kiss, or Alice and Jasper, or even Carlisle and Esme. The only one that bothers you is Edward. Just accept it for what it is, jealousy, emotions. Something is there, Bella, and you know it, can feel it."

I just stopped talking. She was fucking right and I didn't want to admit it to her, let alone myself. Rose took advantage of my silence and began a pro-Edward campaign.

"He really isn't that bad, once you get to know him and why he acts the way he does."

"Really isn't that bad?" I protested. "Remember, he is holding me captive!"

"Well yes…"

"And he did try to kill me, or did you forget?"

"No, I didn't forget. But he hasn't tried since then has he?"

"No…," I trailed off and Rose started beefing him up again.

"In fact, he has been quite the pro-Bella person ever since he… Well, ever since he calmed down about you. He was the one to fight for you to see your dad. He went to your house and gathered some of your items so that you could have a bit of home with you. And, he has been trying to do everything to get you to see that he isn't the deranged vampire he appeared to be when he first met you."

"But that doesn't give him a reason to be an asshole and to have attacked me in the first place! Does it?" I challenged.

"No, it doesn't But, there is a reason he became the way he was. I say was, because he has been changing. You can't see it, but I can. I remember him before it happened, and remember the change that overtook him. And now, you're bringing out the old Edward we all loved."

She had me curious so I had to bite.

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"That's not my story to tell. If you want to know you'll have to ask him. Now, can we head back to the house? Your lips are turning blue."

I hadn't realized how cold I was until that exact moment and I was suddenly shivering violently. I started to walk but the steps were slow and shaky as the extreme cold penetrated my body, my bones.

Rose quickly swept me up and rushed me back to the house. The door opened before we even got to it and a blanket was thrown quickly around me. I was put down on the couch as a few more blankets were added, my body still shaking violently under the covers and clothes.

I heard an angry hiss-like conversation taking place between Carlisle, Rose, and, surprisingly, Edward. It looked like they were blaming her for my being so cold. I tried to tell them that it was my idea to take off on a hike in the freezing winter air, but my jaw was vibrating so much I couldn't speak without sounding like I was stuttering. I heard something about negative two and I quit listening. It hadn't felt that cold when I had marched outside earlier. But I had been too pissed off to notice much of anything.

Esme appeared with a mug of hot tea and helped me sip it to warm me from the inside out. It felt scorching against my lips but warm and cozy as it trailed down my throat. I detected the strong taste of whisky and honey mixed in with the tea, making me gulp it down faster. I loved hot toddy's.

Esme procured another mug of deliciousness for me and I eagerly drank it, feeling my body finally begin to warm all over. I still couldn't feel my toes, but they could be attended to later. All I knew was that I was beginning to feel the effects of the whiskey. I had always had a low tolerance to alcohol, and I don't think Esme knew how much a human could handle. As I finished the second mug, I handed it back to her in hopes for a third but Carlisle stopped her, making me scowl at him.

I had the sudden urge to go to the bathroom and began to get up, only to be pushed back down by Esme and Alice. I tried to whisper that I had to pee but it seemed everyone heard. It even appeared that Edward seemed a bit embarrassed at hearing my words. Strange…

Alice insisted on escorting me to the bathroom, something about making sure I didn't get out and try to become a popsicle again. I just laughed it off, blaming the whiskey for the comment. I was sure I had heard her wrong.

Thankfully, Alice let me go inside the expansive bathroom alone and I relieved myself, washed up, and headed back out, intent on going to bed. I protested a bit when Alice wouldn't let me, but Rose and Carlisle appeared and told Alice it was fine. Rose accompanied me inside of my room and took up a spot on the couch with a magazine while I entered the closet to change into warm pajamas.

I noticed my bed was a bit lumpier as I climbed in, discovering an extra blanket on it that I was thankful for. I snuggled in under the covers and let the whiskey do its work as I fell deep asleep in the lavish bed.

I awoke hours later and it was still dark outside. I looked over to the couch but Rose wasn't there, Tanya was…

Oh shit! What the fuck did she want? I tried to play opossum and pretend I was still asleep but she had seen me awake and sat up expectantly. I wanted to roll over and ignore her but something told me not to.

"Bella? Can we talk for a moment?" Tanya asked as she stood up and crossed the room, sitting on the foot of my bed.

"Where's Rose?" I asked, ignoring her question.

"She went out with the others to hunt. Carlisle and I stayed behind to keep an eye on you. How are you feeling?"

"Warm," I said as I stretched and sat up some in bed. I didn't know what time it was but I felt well rested somehow.

"So, can we, you know, talk?" Tanya asked again.

"Um, sure, I guess."

"I want to apologize about earlier, my actions with Edward," she began and I cringed with jealousy as I mentally pictured them again. "I hope you know that there's nothing going on between us. The whole show was just that, a show, designed for you."

"For me?"

"Yes, to try and get you to realize that you feel something for Edward. He won't admit this to you yet, but he has fallen for you and can see no other. He was extremely hesitant at first with the plan for him and me but Alice showed him that it would work so he went along. I mean, he and I aren't strangers either, so some of it was natural. But, anyways, it didn't mean anything, and if it makes you feel better, I'm sure he was picturing that it was you the entire time."

What…the…fuck? A fucking act? For me? He wanted me like that? Oh my mother fucking god! This shit was more twisted than that soap opera that had an enchanted midget that turned into a doll for some witch.

And what was worse was that their plan had fucking worked. I couldn't get him off of my fucking mind and I'd be lying to myself if I said I didn't feel something for him. I wasn't sure what that feeling was, but there was something there.

I kept pondering it as Tanya stood up and headed for the door. She turned before exiting to say her parting words.

"Sorry about it all, Bella. But its better that you realize it, trust me. Get some sleep and I hope to see you again someday."

With that, she exited the room and I flopped back into the pillows. I didn't fall back asleep for some time, instead thinking about Edward, my feelings, and how I wanted to discover exactly what I did feel for him. I know I was being kept here against my will, and that they had taken me from Charlie and he probably thought I was dead by now. But, for the first time, I didn't want to run away exactly. I wanted, no, _needed_ to figure this all out before it drove me crazy. I finally drifted off to sleep as the sun began to make its appearance over the trees.

When I woke up again the sun was high in the sky and there was a tray on the foot of my bed. I sat up and lifted the lid to reveal a dish of fresh fruit, half a bagel with cream cheese, and a small carton of orange juice. I dug in eagerly, famished beyond belief.

I finished my breakfast…lunch…brunch…whatever meal it was, and headed to the bathroom for a human moment. Once I finished, I retrieved the tray and took it to the kitchen, ready to thank Esme for the meal. However, Esme wasn't in the kitchen…Edward was.

He turned to me and smiled slightly, as if he was unsure of how I would react to him. He reached for the tray and I handed it to him, then turned to walk away.

"Bella?" Edward said softly, my name falling from his lips like the most beautiful melody ever.

I turned back around and looked up at him. His face was a mixture of uncertainty and resolve.

"Can we talk for a little bit?" he asked, his eyes searching mine for the answer.

He must have seen the answer there because he motioned for me to follow him and led the way to the living room area, sitting in the arm chair as I settled onto the sectional. I pulled a blanket down off the back of it and snuggled in, waiting to hear what he had to say.

Edward looked like he was struggling with his words, but determination washed over his features as he looked at me, his eyes a burning liquid topaz. He opened his mouth to speak. The words that came out were the ones I least expected.

"I'm sorry…"


	13. Chapter 13

Stockholm Syndrome BPOV Chapter 13

_Previously:_

"_Can we talk for a little bit?" he asked, his eyes searching mine for the answer. _

_He must have seen the answer there because he motioned for me to follow him and led the way to the living room area, sitting in the arm chair as I settled onto the sectional. I pulled a blanket down off the back of it and snuggled in, waiting to hear what he had to say._

_Edward looked like he was struggling with his words, but determination washed over his features as he looked at me, his eyes a burning liquid topaz. He opened his mouth to speak. The words that came out were the ones I least expected._

"_I'm sorry…"_

"I know you are, now apologize!" I spat back, but quickly bit my tongue. God I was such a fucking bitch at times. Edward looked like he was halfway between hurt and pissed but didn't say anything, instead opting for taking a deep breath before speaking.

"I am truly sorry, Bella. I've behaved like an asshole, I've taken you from everything you knew, I've made such a mess of it all. Above all that, I've treated you like a possession, and you are not one in the slightest. But, I wanted you to know that, from now on, I'm going to try, Bella. I'm going to try my damndest to show you the real me, the me inside, not this external prick that only wants to kill you. That's not the real me, I want you to know that." Edward stopped when my eyebrows rose to my hairline. What in the fuck was he trying to do? Pull the wool over my eyes a little more? Well, he may be the big bad wolf, but this little piggy wasn't going to let him play sheep to cuddle up to me. I let loose on him.

"Not the real you? Are you trying to say that you aren't a fuck up? That you aren't a fucking dick who needs his chopped off? Are you really trying to tell me that you are actually nice and good?" I asked with ire and rage before bursting into fits of laughter at his apology. "I can see how you'd think that way, but, if you'd hear me out, I'd like to tell you how I became the person I'm trying not to be." Edward said. Oh, this ought to be good. I motioned for him to continue and he did. I thought I saw a look of hurt flash across his features, but that couldn't be right. He was a vampire, and obviously impervious to feelings. He silenced my laughter when he spoke again.

"One of the reasons I am the way I am, the person I've become in the last couple of decades is because of a woman named Maggie. Maggie's real name was Margaret and I had met her while I was working with Carlisle in a hospital in Philadelphia during WWII. Her husband had been drafted at the beginning of the war and she had received a telegram a year later listing him MIA. She threw herself into her work after that to try and forget about him, her Billy, and I tried to help her out.

"All I wanted was to see her smile that she had always worn prior to the telegram but it took time. In fact, it took over six months for her dark grieving period to end. She explained to me afterwards that they had been high school sweethearts and she became a nurse when he was drafted to help pass the time he was away. She said that, while he wasn't always the nicest husband to her, he did love her and had provided for her up until he had been drafted.

"Each night we talked while working and Carlisle didn't seem to mind my getting close to a human. I wondered if he had planned on changing her for me. But, before I could ask him and after I already had feelings for her, things changed.

"One night a man came into the hospital and she screamed then ran for him calling him Charlie. Well Charlie had apparently been captured and had escaped and made it back home alive. He seemed upset with Maggie that she had thought him dead but she didn't mind his mood swing.

"She took a few weeks off of work and when she came back I could tell something was different. I tried to get her to talk to me but she kept insisting that nothing was wrong. I knew she was lying to me but couldn't prove it so I started to keep watch on her house during the day time, hidden nearby and out of the sunlight.

"I was sickened by what I discovered. Her "precious Charlie" had become an alcoholic and had taken to beating on her if she didn't do for him as he pleased. It took all I had to not kill him the first time he raised his hand to her but I wanted her to leave him on her own.

"I confronted her at work the next night and begged her to leave him. She denied everything I said and ran from me. I tried to confront her again the next night and she tried to run again but this time I grabbed her dress sleeve, accidently tearing it off. Without the fabric to cover the hand shaped bruise on her upper arm she had nothing left to deny the abuse with.

"Maggie broke down and cried to me about it, about it all. She promised to leave him and I swore to help her do it. I knew what it was like for a woman in the 1940s to try and leave her husband, it wasn't pretty and it wasn't easy. What would make things especially more difficult for Maggie was that she was pregnant. She had just found out and couldn't bear to tell him and have him beat it out of her, literally. I knew I had to get her out of that house immediately.

"We planned to have her pack her items one day while he was out in the bar and then hide them outside while she 'left' for work. Then I would come by and grab her items at night while he was sleeping and help her get out of the city. In theory, it was the perfect plan. In actuality, it didn't go as planned.

"While Maggie was packing her things Charles came home early from the bar and caught her. He began to beat her, not even careful of her face this time, and I showed up to check on her just as he threw her into a wall, knocking her unconscious. I flew into a rage and couldn't stop myself. I killed her 'precious Charlie' while she laid there unconscious. I made sure to check her to see if she was ok then I picked her up and put her on her bed before racing home to get Carlisle.

"I explained everything to him and he helped me stage Charles's body to look like he had fallen in a drunken stupor and died from the fall. I went to work that night hoping Maggie would show but she didn't.

"News quickly spread around the hospital about her husband's death and after a few weeks Maggie returned to work. I knew immediately that she wasn't pregnant anymore. I found out that she had lost the baby from the beating but she said it told people it was the stress and trauma of losing Charles.

"To dig the knife deeper in my chest, she played the role of the mourning widow. When I had had enough of the act I cornered her and demanded to know why she was acting like she loved him. She broke my heart when she claimed to have loved him. She said she didn't hold it against him for him beating her. She blamed it on what he went through in the war. When I brought up her losing the baby because of the bastard she slapped my face and took off in tears.

"I also took off that night, but in the other direction, and I never looked back, until now that is. During the time I was away from Carlisle, I hunted the vilest humans imaginable. I fed off of them and savored every moment of it. I only killed the criminals; the child abusers, the wife beaters, the murders. I killed them thinking I was doing the world a favor. I listened to their thoughts and heard the dark things they were thinking, then laughed when they begged for me not to kill them.

"Soon, their thoughts clouded mine and I realized that the whole world was sinister and depraved. I became like the evil beasts that I hunted. I didn't care what I did to others and only cared about myself. Maggie's unconditional love for a putrid, sorry excuse for a man had ruined my faith in women also and I began to use them to my personal desires."

Edward paused in his story and I didn't speak. I did, however, want to hunt this Maggie down, not caring if she was fucking ninety or not, and beat her ass for treating anyone like that! No one, not even the asshole that is Edward Cullen, deserved to be treated like that, used in that way.

I looked at Edward as he prepared to speak again, expecting more of the Maggie story, but he changed to a topic that made me squirm with jealousy and hate.

"After leaving Carlisle and becoming a monster, I began to find the pleasures of the flesh, taking what I wanted, when I wanted it. No, I never forced myself on any of the ladies, they were always willing, but I did use them the way I had felt Maggie used me. I would take my desires from their loins, sating myself and not caring if they got theirs, before discarding them like trash in the dumpster.

"I almost never revisited the same one either, except for a few vampires that I became intimate with. Well, we weren't so much intimate as a scratch for the other's itch. When one of us needed something, the other was there to fill the void, satisfy the need.

"I know I haven't behaved the best but, in my defense, you do sing to me. The scent of you that first day in Biology was overwhelming. I wanted to bolt the doors, kill everyone else in there, just to have time alone with you right away to savor your wine. But I resisted. However, I was so lost in my mind, in the plans of ways to take you, finish you off. After everything I had gone through for the past few decades, I didn't see you as a person so much as a possible meal. For that I'm sorry. I know what I experienced is no excuse for my actions that day, the actions that could have killed you had it not been for my family.

"But I'm different now, Bella. And you are the reason. You make me want to be a better vampire, a better person. I'm trying to be the other me, the me I was before Maggie entered my life. But it's a hard road to go back down. I'm not sure if I will ever be the same I was before her, but I'm trying. Shouldn't that count for something? Since you've been here, I _want_ to be different, be good. Thank you for that, really."

When he was finally done, I just sat there, musing over what all I had been told. I thought Edward was finished but he spoke one more time, shocking me with his words.

"Bella, I know I don't deserve it, that I've fucked up beyond all recognition time and time again. But, I'd like to ask you for the chance to show you the real me. That's all I'm asking for, is a chance. Will you let me try?"

My head dropped, trying to process what he had just asked me. He wanted another chance? But…I couldn't give him one with the risk of him killing me again. But, I'd been here a few months now and he hadn't done it yet…that I know of, that is. But I did have an answer for him.

"I…I don't know," I whispered, finally looking at him.

Edward looked at my eyes, searching for a different answer. But I didn't have one for him; instead I stood and walked out of the room. I went back to my room and thought about everything he had just told me, the thoughts consuming my head for an hour straight.

I finally needed something to relax myself and remembered spotting some sort of bathing suit in the dresser the other day. The indoor pool was heated, I had tested it one day to make sure, and I felt like going for a swim. Water was the only place I was actually graceful, and I reveled in it too. I hadn't seen anyone make use of the pool yet, and I intended to do so right that minute.

I pulled out the bathing suit I had found and gasped. It wasn't a bathing suit at all! It was more like glorified underwear disguising itself as a bikini. Shit! I couldn't go nude because of everyone else, so I resigned to the barely there pieces of fabric and put them on.

Once I was wearing them, I was actually pleasantly shocked. The deep blue shimmery material looked gorgeous next to my skin, and didn't make me look washed out either. It also was perfectly cut to accentuate the soft curves I had. I wasn't sporty or slim or curvy, instead just a soft mass of somewhat childish curves. I didn't even have an impressive rack, in my opinion. But, the bikini made it all look womanly.

The appearance of myself gave me the boost of confidence I needed to exit my room in the tiny scraps of fabric, grabbing a towel on my way out, and I headed to the pool.

Once I stepped inside, shut the doors, and turned around, I noticed the pale form lying at the bottom of the pool, face up. The sun peeked out from behind a cloud and glinted off the coppery hair and I dropped the towel and dove in.

Oh god! Please don't let him be dead! Please don't let him have killed himself due to my rejection! Swim Bella! Swim Bella! I've got to get to him. I kicked hard as I reached through the water, getting closer and closer to his form at the bottom of the pool.

As I got closer, Edward opened his eyes and reached for me, like it was his last ditch effort at survival. Well, not on my watch! I reached him and he pulled me to his chest, but I fought to get him upwards, towards the oxygen that my lungs were beginning to desire. I pushed against the bottom of the pool and tried to pull Edward up with me.

Suddenly, Edward was sitting up and pushing for us, and we flew up through the water, breaking the top like a surfacing submarine. The sudden ascent had shocked me and I coughed and gasped for air. Edward held onto me as he took us out of the deep end and to the stairs at the other end of the pool. He sat me down on one and I reclined back slightly as Edward leaned over me.

I got control over my lungs and looked up at Edward, fighting the tears at the relief of him being alright. I didn't know why it mattered so much to me but it did. I thought he was dead down there! But he wasn't dead; he was alive and looking at me intensely. I suddenly found myself throwing my arms around his body and blubbering through a surprising fit of tears.

"Oh god, Edward! I thought…I didn't know…were you trying to…" I began to say into his chest, my words almost incoherent through the sobs. I finally pulled back and looked up at him, able to talk once more. "I thought you were dead," I whispered.

"Oh, Bella, love, I thought I told you before, vampires don't need to breathe," Edward said with a smile as he smoothed some hair out of my face. The gentle touch against my skin with his icy fingers made parts of me awaken as I imagined them wandering elsewhere.

As those dirty thoughts began to flit through my mind, I felt something cold, hard, and active began to creep up my leg before stilling as it poked into my thigh. I glanced down quickly and gasped, backing up the stairs as I took in Edward's nude form.

"Oh my god! Are you…where's your… Are you _naked_?" Bella whispered in a hiss.

"Yes, yes I am. Is it a problem for you? You aren't embarrassed, are you?" Edward asked, seemingly unembarrassed as he winked at me before backing up into the water and into a direct ray of sunlight.

His skin exploded like a million diamonds had been spread all over it in a fine mist. It was absolutely beautiful to look at, but the adrenaline high I was still riding let my mouth open and my foot climbed right in.

"Oh my god! You sparkle!" I squealed as my eyes started travelling his body, short giggles escaping my mouth as I tried to stifle them. My gaze dropped even lower, to Edward's peen, and my giggles became outright laughs as I began to clutch my stomach and point through the onset of laughter tears. His peen sparkled like the rest of him! It was like a magic wand, glittering brightly to showcase its power or something! It wasn't small either. Holy shit! That sparkly peen was enormous!

Edward suddenly swam to the other side of the pool and climbed out quickly, pulling on his pants. I quickly stopped laughing when I saw his shoulders tighten. I hope he didn't think I was laughing at his size! I was only laughing because it looked like someone had Glitteratored him!

He glanced over his shoulder and looked at me, still sitting in the water, looking at him with a bit of embarrassment on my features. He turned to face me and I felt my signature blush creep across my features as I tried, in vain, to look anywhere but his crotch and him.

Edward walked over to where I was sitting after toweling off his hair and picked my towel up, holding it open for me. I tried to reach for it but he wouldn't have it. He shook the towel at me, signaling me to walk into it.

I wasn't able to move at first, frozen in place as I stared into his liquid butterscotch eyes. I felt the change as I did so, the inexplicable pull was there, screaming at me to close the distance between us. I couldn't fight it any more, took a deep breath, and stepped forward, out of the pool and into the towel. Edward closed it around me then stepped back, rubbed my shoulders with the towel, and turned to walk away from me.

Before he left the indoor pool room, he turned back to look at me. I was still standing there looking at him, at his half naked body shimmered in the reflecting light off the pool surface.

"Thanks for caring enough to save me," Edward said with a shy smile before he strolled into the house and out of sight.

I let out a deep breath I didn't know I had been holding and went to sit on one of the loungers. I threw my arm over my eyes and sighed heavily. God! He was so not fair! Edward that is, not God. Well, maybe God too. How in the hell could he make something so fucking perfect, in the physical sense, and give him an asshole personality? Why couldn't I get the perfect body with the perfect personality?

But, even with the asshole personality, I couldn't deny my body's attraction to his, especially now that I saw what he was hiding in those trousers. Forget the trouser snake; he had a fucking anaconda in there! A sparkly one at that!

And that sparkly peen made my body desire what it could do to me, especially after remembering that heated kiss the other night. Why had I kissed him again? Oh yeah, cause my body was a fucking traitor to my head. My heart apparently was too because it liked to act all spastic in his presence.

But, it was my head that thought he was dead at the bottom of the pool. It was my head that told me to dive in and save him. How could I be so treacherous to myself? After all he had put me through. God! I couldn't be trusted was the simple truth. I must be getting that thing where I end up forming an attachment to my captor. What was it called…? Oh yeah! Stockholm syndrome! That was it! That was my excuse! I was mentally ill with Stockholm syndrome! With renewed confidence in myself, determined to fight off the Stockholm syndrome, I got up and headed into the house, forgetting my current attire.

Apparently, in my mental thought period just now, I had missed everyone congregating in the living room. Rose, Alice, and Esme were bringing in a multitude of boxes from the front porch as Edward, Emmett, and Jasper started to head outside. However, my arrival in my scanty attire garnered everyone's attention.

"I knew that'd be perfect on you," Alice said as she set the box down that she had been holding. Rose agreed with her then reached back to smack Emmett on the head. Had I missed something said?

"Damn Rosie! That shit hurts!" Emmett wailed as he rubbed his head.

"Maybe next time you'll think before saying that she looked hot while I was standing right here! Although, she does look damn good in that bikini. Alice where'd you get it?" Rose asked and I was mortified.

Jasper was smiling beside Alice and Edward wore a look of carnal desire. The only two not staring at me were Carlisle and Esme, who were watching the others instead.

I felt my entire body flush with the worst blush I had ever experienced and I ran from the room, to the sanctity of mine, shutting and locking the door. I was so embarrassed that they had seen me in so little. Oh god!

I crumpled in front of my door, crying as unknown emotions ravaged my body. I don't know how long I laid there and cried, but I heard random voices on the other side of the door get louder then fade away. I lost all track of time as I continued to cry, the embarrassment opening the door to other emotions.

I cried for my mom and my dad, for the friends I would have made, for the loss of my normal life. I cried for it all. I felt like I was releasing myself, letting go of everything and everyone I had ever known. I also cried because I came to the realization that I would forever be the prisoner of the Cullen's. They wouldn't ever let me go. They said so on numerous occasions. Realizing this, accepting it, created a sense of hysteria and more tears.

Finally, long after the sun had set, I cried myself out. I got up, still wearing the bikini, and removed it from my body, before grabbing my robe and heading to the bathroom. As I exited my room I heard the talking from the living room cease. I paused for a second but ignored them and locked myself in the bathroom, turning on the faucet for the tub.

I let it fill as I dug through the drawers in the vanity, finding some lavender aromatherapy bath salts. I put a generous amount in the water and turned the tap off. I needed to wash my hair after being in the pool so I quickly jumped in the shower and washed it, also taking time to shave and wash the chlorine off my skin.

Once I was totally hair free and clean, I wrapped the towel around my body, pinned my hair up, padded across to the tub, and sank into the steamy, lavender water. I spotted a bath pillow and pulled it over, situating it behind my neck.

As I soaked in the luxurious water, my mind drifted off, not even focusing on anything. I had released it all in my room so it was now blank. I found solace in the blankness and closed my eyes to enjoy it.

The next thing I knew, I awoke in my bed, dressed in a very large night shirt, my hair loose, and the covers up to my chin. I didn't remember even getting out of the tub and sat up, trying to regain my bearings. It was the next day, I was sure of it by the light sky outside. Glancing at the clock on the bedside table, I saw it was one in the afternoon. Shit! How had I slept so long?

My stomach growled violently, also protesting the long sleep, so I got up and got dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a royal blue and white flannel with a long sleeved white shirt under it. I pulled on a pair of socks, and wandered out to the kitchen to find something to silence the beast in my abdomen.

However, as I turned the corner in the hallway to head into the main part of the house, I stopped in my tracks. The entire main area had been decorated in Christmas decorations, and there was a massive tree set up in the very center of the space, presents wedged underneath. There were lights all over the tree, and ornaments too. Every other space in the room either held Christmasy trinkets and baubles, or poinsettias.

As I stood there, gaping at the sight before me, I was shocked out of my stupor when a pair of cold lips pressed against my cheek in a cool kiss. I twisted my head as I stepped away and discovered a laughing Esme.

"Merry Christmas Eve, Bella," she said with a bright smile. I must have been looking at her oddly because she pointed up, revealing the small sprig of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling.

I smiled at that, finding a small comfort in the fact that vampires apparently kept human traditions. Esme put her arm around me and led me to the kitchen, sitting me at the bar.

"Would you like something to eat? You must be famished. You slept a very long time," Esme commented as she began to open the fridge. "Maybe some scrambled eggs?"

I nodded in agreement as she pulled them out along with some milk, pouring a glass and setting it before me. I greedily hugged the glass, drinking half of it when I realized my thirst. Esme chuckled softly and refilled it after she finished cracking three eggs into a skillet.

"Um, Esme," I began as she cooked.

"Yes dear?" she said.

"How did I get into my bed? I…I can't remember," I admitted sheepishly as I hung my head in embarrassment.

"Oh, that's easy to answer," Rose said as she came up behind me and kissed my cheek just as Esme had.

I was shocked at her physical contact until she pointed up and I discovered another sprig of mistletoe hanging. Rose kept talking as I tried to stealthily peer around for more of the kissing plant.

"You had been in the tub for about an hour and I went to check on you. You didn't answer so I picked the lock. I found you passed out asleep in the tub, your nose a centimeter from the water. Alice and Esme helped me get you out of the tub, dried off, dressed, and in bed. And don't worry, none of the guys saw you."

"Oh," was my brilliant response as I hung my head in shame. I knew better than to fall asleep in the tub. But I was grateful. "Thank you," I said softly.

"You're very welcome, Bella. We're quite partial to you, wouldn't enjoy it if anything happened to you," Esme said as she set my scrambled eggs in front of me with a fork.

I was famished and dug in, emptying the plate in a record, yet embarrassing pace. Esme cleared my dishes as I spun in the barstool to take in the decorations. As my eyes swept over the tree again, the front door opened and in walked Edward, Jasper, and Emmett, all covered in snow and laughing exuberantly.

Edward shook his hair at Rose as he walked past her, making her squeal. My eyes followed him and he looked up at me, our gazes locking on one another. My heartbeat became erratic as the most breathtaking smile ever, broke across his face. He truly was gorgeous.

However, our mutual eye fucking was interrupted by the grizzly bear, Emmett, as he pulled me into a bear hug, kissed my forehead, and pointed to the mistletoe I had forgotten I was sitting under. Damn that shit! I was going to be vigilant from here on out!

The moment was lost between Edward and I, and when Emmett put me back down, Edward was nowhere to be seen. I sighed as I looked around the room, not seeing him, then headed back towards my bedroom.

As I turned the corner to the hallway, I ran into Edward, well his chest to be specific. I took an involuntary step backwards and looked up into the golden eyes, losing my breath again as the deep stare from before resumed.

Neither of us spoke for a moment, then Edward broke the silence.

"Can I show you something?"


	14. Chapter 14

Stockholm Syndrome BPOV Chapter 14

_Previously:_

_The moment was lost between Edward and I, and when Emmett put me back down, Edward was nowhere to be seen. I sighed as I looked around the room, not seeing him, then headed back towards my bedroom. _

_As I turned the corner to the hallway, I ran into Edward, well his chest to be specific. I took an involuntary step backwards and looked up into the golden eyes, losing my breath again as the deep stare from before resumed._

_Neither of us spoke for a moment, then Edward broke the silence. _

"_Can I show you something?"_

I nodded my head, unsure of what he was going to show me, but curious so I accepted. Edward backed up and opened a door to reveal the most wonderful little room of the house. It was small and cozy and full of floor to ceiling books. Every wall was covered with the exception of one where the couch and chair sat.

I was lost in the world of the books, inhaling the scents of pages, bindings, leather, and dust. Books always smelled good, smelled welcoming, like home. My fingers ran absently over the spines as I took in the titles. All manners of stories were here from historical romances to suspense to children's fantasy. Finally, after perusing the shelves, my eyes landed on a very old copy of 'Wizard of Oz.' God how I loved that book as a child.

I pulled it from the shelves and held it to my chest, prompting Edward to speak apparently.

"Really? I would have taken you for more of a Jane Austen girl," Edward said as I smelled the pages of the relic.

"I am," I said sheepishly, "but L. Frank Baum was a wonderful literary magician, spinning fantasies in a land named from his filing cabinet."

"True, but it's a children's book," Edward challenged, and I felt the need to explain my love of the book.

"While it may be a children's book, each person was once a child, therefore, anyone who can still connect with that inner child can relate to the fantasy aspect of the book. It is also about maturing and thinking for yourself, doing what you thought was once impossible, and looking fear in the face no matter what adversity is present."

Edward stood there stunned and acted like he was going to say something, but I continued, on a roll now.

"Also, L. Frank Baum wrote a total of fourteen Oz books, then after his death, other authors wrote an additional twenty four, which complete the Famous Forty, as they are often referenced. But Baum created literary masterpieces with the Oz series. However, MGM butchered the original story, in a way, changing the silver shoes to ruby slippers, leaving out the kiss on Dorothy's forehead, and casting a Dorothy that was much older than Baum's Dorothy, but Judy Garland was much better cast than Shirley Temple, who was up for the role too."

"I can see you really know your Oz," Edward commented lightly. "But what about it really appeals to you?" he asked me.

"Well," I started but paused, looking down at the cover and stroking it reverently. "I think what makes me love it so much is that, no matter what Dorothy went through, no matter how sad she was about her predicament, she held fast to the dream of going home some day. And, while she was being herself, trying to trust those around her, Dorothy saw in her new friends, the old friends from home. They all helped protect her and guide her towards her goal. Finally, when she thought all was lost and her last chance to get back to Kansas was gone, she was told that all she had to do was truly believe that she could go home and she did…that's what I'm doing too…" I said the last part in a low whisper, wishing that my dream would somehow come true, if only I could click my heels together.

I stood there, looking down at the cover of the book that held all of my dreams, and became lost in my thoughts. When I looked up again, it was because I heard painful chords being played on a hidden piano. Edward was nowhere to be seen. I kept the book clutched to my chest as I exited the library in search of the music.

I followed the sound a few steps down the hall and through a door on the left. The sight before me took my breath away. Edward sat in front of a beautiful grand piano, his fingers flying over the keys, unknown emotions flitting across his features, and his wild hair shifting with his body as he played out the notes. I was simply mesmerized.

As I watched him play, I began to realize the emotions and the reason behind the haunting melody...it was my previous comments about wanting to go home. I had hurt him. I didn't want to care that I had hurt him but something was gnawing at me inside. Why should I care? Why did it matter to me if his feelings had been hurt?

I walked to the window, letting the music wash over me as I stared out at the landscaping.

I started to imagine actually getting out of there, going back home, but something about the fantasy didn't feel right. I couldn't place it at first, but it came to me quickly. I was beginning to grow an attachment to my captors.

But, almost liking them was like a betrayal to everything I hoped for. I felt like a stranger to myself, the background music only making it more prominent in my thoughts. It was wrong, all wrong, yet so right. And the internal battle I was waging with myself made the emotions bubble to the surface, causing the tears to spill over my lashes and down my cheeks. I reached up and brushed one away as the music ended.

I could feel him looking at me and I finally turned to face him.

"May I read in here? The light is better," I asked him, wanting his permission to occupy his space.

"The room is yours," Edward said with formality as he started for the door to leave me alone.

"Wait…" I called out softly and couldn't believe I wanted him to stay, but I did. "Will you…will you play while I read?" I asked, looking up at him through my lashes.

Edward looked like he was struggling with himself, mentally and emotionally, but he moved back to the piano and began playing the melody he had once played for me back in Forks. The music was soothing and I laid down on the couch, opened the book, and began to read.

Every now and then I would look up and study Edward. I would watch as he got lost in the music or his facial expressions as he mused over something. He was amazing to behold, but he was a killer, he tried to kill me. That was the only thing I had against him at this point, but it was near becoming moot because he hadn't tried since.

In fact, he had tried to make me more comfortable it seemed, getting me things from Charlie's house, cooking for me once, and other general comforts of life. Those things made me see him in a different light. But, that light would turn scarlet with blush every time he would glance up and catch me watching him. Whenever that happened, I buried myself back in the pages and tried to read the words before me.

The last thing I remembered, as the music played, was reading about was the Scarecrow; and the next thing I was waking up to the setting sun and there was a blanket draped over me. I got up and stretched, picked up the book off of the floor, then went to relieve myself and find something to eat, taking the book with me.

When I went into the kitchen I found Esme pouring over a cookbook and making a list of menu items. I spied turkey, ham, green bean casserole, mashed potatoes, sweet potato soufflé, and many other dishes. Who was she cooking for?

I decided to just ignore the massive menu and get myself something to eat. I found the ingredients for a grilled chicken salad and prepared it, sitting down at the bar to eat. Esme smiled at me while I ate and continued with her cookbook and list, occasionally pulling out ingredients and setting them on the counters.

I opened 'Wizard of Oz' again and picked up reading where I remembered leaving off, then was interrupted by Esme gasping. I looked up at her and her eyes were fixed on the book.

"Oh my goodness! I remember when that was published!" Esme exclaimed.

"What?" I asked. How old was Esme?

"Oh yes dear. I was five when the book was originally published. My father bought it for me and I remember my mother reading a chapter to me each night before bed. Oh I forgot we had this!" Esme's eyes shone with memories of her childhood.

No! That would make her… I didn't even want to do the math, afraid of my reaction to her one-hundred plus age. I instantly lost interest in my dinner and excused myself from Esme's presence. I felt like heading back to my room to hide with the newest knowledge of Esme's age swimming in my head.

But, before I could get back there, I was stopped in the living room by Jasper and Carlisle, who had just come out of the hallway near Carlisle and Esme's bedroom. They looked at each other for a second, smiled, then each gave me a cool kiss on the cheek, pointing up in the air as they did so. Fucking mistletoe again! I was going to have to develop an allergy to it or something by the time this holiday was over.

I blushed as they both stood back up and quickly hurried to my room, collapsing on my bed the moment the door was closed. I laid there for a few then decided to roll over and continue reading the book to pass the time.

I read well into the night, finally falling asleep as I finished the last page. Dorothy was safe at home with Aunt Em and Uncle Henry and I was stuck here. That thought stayed with me as I began to dream and Esme morphed into the Good Witch of the North, Carlisle into the Wizard of Oz, Edward was the Scarecrow, Jasper was the Tin Man, Emmett was the Cowardly Lion, and Rose and Alice took turns as the Wicked Witch of the West.

When I finally fought myself through the sleep inducing poppy fields and to the Emerald City gates, I woke up before they could open. The sun was streaming through the window, glistening off of the residual snow. I stretched and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower and human moments.

When I stepped out twenty minutes later, dressed thankfully, Rose grabbed me and pulled me toward the living room.

"What the hell, Rose?" I asked as she pulled me along.

"Come on, Bella! It's Christmas!" she exclaimed and realization dawned over me. This was my first Christmas not with my family, but I found it hard to dwell on that when I was greeted by all of the Cullen's, even Edward, smiling warmly at me as they sat on the couches and chairs that had been surrounded by stacks of presents.

I couldn't help but notice that Edward and I were placed sitting side-by-side and I'd be lying if I said it didn't make my heart skip a beat when he smiled at me. What was I doing? Oh god! I was beginning to fall for him wasn't I? I couldn't do that. I needed to just ignore the feelings, get through this alternate Christmas, and get home to my dad.

The presents went quickly, mine oddly being all in bags while everyone else's were wrapped with paper and tape, but I didn't question it. I received some books, some clothes that were totally not my type, and a few other items that were lovely, but it wasn't the same. These weren't gifts that Charlie would have gotten me. They weren't items that Renee would have mailed. They were just substitutes.

I smiled through the festivities, then was surprised by Esme and Edward presenting me with a dinner at the dining room table, where everyone joined us.

All of the menu items, and then some, had been prepared, just on a miniscule level. There was a perfect serving of everything from the mashed potatoes, to the green bean casserole, and even the pies. And the turkey had to be the smallest turkey I had ever seen! Was it even a turkey or a Cornish hen or what? I didn't question, simply enjoying everything, which were cooked to perfection. There were so many side items that I couldn't finish, but was left with enough for a meal later in the day or the next day if I desired it.

Finally, I got up to excuse myself back to my room. I thanked everyone for everything and started walking back towards the hallway when I practically ran into Edward. When did he get in front of me? I almost dropped my gifts when we collided, but Edward's cold hands steadied them and me.

I didn't know what to say and was interrupted by cool lips on my cheek as Esme walked past, motioning upwards as she did so. Damn mistletoe again. I think it was even the same one from last night.

Edward had looked up too then our eyes met and we were frozen there, underneath the mistletoe, staring at one another.

Edward glanced up once more then looked back at me with a questioning glance, raising one eyebrow in the process. I looked down for a second, then back up at him as I felt a blush creep across my face. Why was I blushing? Did I want him to kiss me? Wasn't that traitorous of myself to want such a thing?

Edward began to lean forward slightly at my blush and I found myself doing the same, tilting my head up slowly as I moved closer and closer to him. Oh my god, he was going to kiss me and I was going to let him, I think. Did I want this? Yes, yes I did. Wait! No! No I didn't! Why would I want my attacker to kiss me? But if I didn't want him to kiss me then why was I not stopping this? Why was I leaning in still? Why were my eyes closing and my mouth tilting towards his? No! Stop! Stop! Stop!

But I couldn't stop. I leaned in more, my mouth turned up toward his, my eyes closed while awaiting the kiss I so desired yet didn't want to happen. This was it, I was going to allow myself to kiss Edward Cullen…


	15. Chapter 15

Stockholm Syndrome BPOV Chapter 15

_Previously:_

_Edward had looked up too then our eyes met and we were frozen there, underneath the mistletoe, staring at one another. _

_Edward glanced up once more then looked back at me with a questioning glance, raising one eyebrow in the process. I looked down for a second, then back up at him as I felt a blush creep across my face. Why was I blushing? Did I want him to kiss me? Wasn't that traitorous of myself to want such a thing?_

_Edward began to lean forward slightly at my blush and I found myself doing the same, tilting my head up slowly as I moved closer and closer to him. Oh my god, he was going to kiss me and I was going to let him, I think. Did I want this? Yes, yes I did. Wait! No! No I didn't! Why would I want my attacker to kiss me? But if I didn't want him to kiss me then why was I not stopping this? Why was I leaning in still? Why were my eyes closing and my mouth tilting towards his? No! Stop! Stop! Stop! _

_But I couldn't stop. I leaned in more, my mouth turned up toward his, my eyes closed while awaiting the kiss I so desired yet didn't want to happen. This was it, I was going to allow myself to kiss Edward Cullen…_

I was unconsciously holding my breath, waiting to feel the cold lips press against mine. But those lips never touched mine, instead meeting with my forehead. What the fuck?

I could physically feel Edward moving away from me and my face scrunched up as my eyes opened. How dare he fucking trick me like that! I looked up at him, scowl in place, huffed at his perfection, then stepped around him and stormed to my room.

I was fucking pissed. But what was I _really_ pissed about? The fact that I had wanted him to kiss me, or the fact that he didn't kiss me? Oh fuck me! I didn't know the answer to that question because both were kind of the answer. I was betraying myself. I was falling for my would be murderer. I couldn't! I couldn't do it! I had to fight the feelings, fight and do something to get the hell out of here.

My mind quickly ran over my options. I hadn't seen a phone or a computer around the house or I would have made an attempt to get word out about me being held captive. I knew that I would never be able to outrun them; they were too fast for me. At this point, the only escape I could ever have was by killing myself, and I didn't want to do that at all. So, what other choice did I have than to learn to live with my circumstance? But learning to live with it did not mean fall for my captor! Fuck! My life was such a fucking mess now.

I let my gifts fall from my hands as I collapsed on my bed. How could I let myself get so involved with the Cullen's? How could I have allowed myself to see how good they seemed to be? And, the more important question was, why?

I decided to try to not even think about it all, but Edward kept creeping into my mind and thoughts, invading them like a conquering army. Before I could try to shut them out again, I heard the sound of boulders crashing together, similar to the sound of a rock slide.

I jumped up and ran out of my room, searching for the source of the noise. The front door was open so I ran out there only to see Edward being held over Emmett's head and Emmett looking as if he was about to throw him.

"Edward!" I screamed before I could even think about what I was saying. I couldn't bear to see him get hurt. I tried to run to them to get Emmett to let him go but Rose stopped me, trying to tell me that they were just playing around. I highly doubted that statement when Emmett threw Edward through a tree and I screamed out in fear.

Edward snapped the first tree in half and landed at the roots of a second one, while Emmett just casually wiped his hands off and strolled towards the house. Rose let me go and I stepped in front of Emmett, furious at him hurting Edward.

"What the hell was that about?" I demanded to know. There was nothing short of murder that could cause a person to throw someone like that, to give reason to hurt another.

"Oh that?" Emmett asked as he looked behind himself at Edward who was standing up and checking himself over. "I just had to mess with Edward. He may be the best out of the family at sports, but the boy just proved he couldn't score a homerun."

Rose started to snicker and I was dumbstruck. This was all about baseball? I didn't understand how sports could get someone into such an uproar. But then again, I had seen the soccer fanatics before. Still, I didn't feel right about the reason for the attack on Edward, but figured that I would eventually learn what Emmett had meant.

Everyone else went back inside as Edward approached me. Other than the ruined clothes, he looked perfectly fine, even smiling as he neared. He started to pass me but my hand reached out, involuntarily, and touched his arm.

"Are you...are you ok?" I asked as I looked up at Edward slowly.

"I'm fine, Bella," Edward tried to assure me, shaking his limbs to try and prove so.

"You sure?" I asked again, but somewhat regretted it.

I shouldn't really care, but I did and there was nothing I could do about it. This little incident had shown me the truth, shown me what I had been fighting this entire time...I was completely and fully falling for Edward Cullen. I knew it was only a matter of time before I fell the entire way and lost myself to the sea of love. As much as I wanted to fight it, I didn't know if I had the strength anymore, or if I even wanted to fight off Edward. He was no longer the monster that I had initially met, he was now something more

"I'm sure. Totally, completely, one-hundred percent fine," Edward told me, bringing me out of my mental monologue before walking inside and leaving me out there all alone. I followed him inside but he ignored me, heading to his room instead.

I retreated back to my room, almost ashamed at my revelation. But, how could I be ashamed of something I seemed to want so badly? I was more confused than ever, but my confusion dissipated when I heard the sounds of his piano filter through my bedroom door. I got up, instinctively grabbing the book I was reading, and went to the music room.

I looked in the door but Edward's eyes were closed as his fingers flew across the ivories. He didn't acknowledge my presence but didn't reject it either, so I went and sat on the couch. I tried to read, but found the words on the page uncomprehendable. The only thing I wanted to study was sitting in front of the piano, playing a melody so perfect that I wanted to cry.

I don't know what caused him to look up, but Edward finally did and his eyes met mine in an intense stare. Our eyes stayed locked until he finally smiled and I blushed. I was able to make my eyes focus on the book in my lap and I began to read again, letting the music flow through me as I absorbed the words before my eyes.

At one point I got up to go to the bathroom and grab something to snack on. As I began to walk out of the room I thought I heard Edward mutter a low oath, but wasn't sure. When I went back to the music room, he smiled exuberantly at me, like his life was immensely better by having me present.

Our day continued, him playing, me reading until I finished the book, and then just spending time together. The last time I left the room I decided to change into my pajamas, since I was getting tired. Besides, pajamas were much more comfortable than jeans or anything else.

I laid out on the couch and found myself yawning before long. The melody Edward had been playing changed slowly and I heard the familiar song he had played for me before. It was almost as if he was telling me that it was my song. I tried to hold onto that thought and ponder it more, but my eyelids began to droop and I curled into myself before I succumbed to sleep.

I drifted, dreaming of Edward holding me close, of me breathing in his scent... Oh his scent, it was sweet and seductive, enticing me to consume him. But it was just a dream and he couldn't really smell like that. In my dream he called out to me and I answered him, calling his name back. Then he wrapped me in his arms and held me until I fell asleep within the dream.

I awoke the next morning more refreshed than I ever remembered feeling before. I showered quickly then went to find something to eat after throwing on a comfortable track suit and slip on shoes. I found a box of Pop Tarts that hadn't been there before, to my knowledge, and dove in with vigor. Pop Tarts were a weakness of mine. As I munched on them and stared out the kitchen window wall and through the pool room, I noticed some buildings in the backyard that I hadn't taken note of before.

Curiosity was gnawing at me so I finished up my breakfast, looked to see if anyone was around, which was when I noticed that I was oddly alone. But I didn't dwell on that too long. I was too interested in the buildings in the backyard. I went into the pool room and looked for a door to the backyard, but didn't find one. The walls were floor to ceiling windows and I didn't see that any of them opened.

I walked the windows, searching for a way outside when I felt a cold draft coming from one of the windows. I walked closer until I found the right one and saw that it was partially shifted. I looked at the top and bottom and noticed that it pivoted. Pushing slightly, the section of glass wall twisted open and I was able to step out back. That was pretty fucking nifty there!

But, the novelty wore off as I approached the buildings, which I discovered were greenhouses. I opened the door to the first one and found it full of vegetables and herbs. This explained some of the fresh food in the house. I closed that door and headed to the second greenhouse, pausing before opening the door.

I gasped when I saw the contents, flowers upon flowers upon flowers, in every shade, shape, and type possible. There were flowers I hadn't ever seen before and I found myself burying my nose into one particular flower. It resembled a lily, but the petals were curled back toward the stem. The center whisker thingies, I didn't know what they were called, stuck out prominently. The most amazing thing about this flower, more amazing than its scent, was its coloring. The petals were a rich fuchsia color, There were dark crimson speckles, similar to freckles, across the petals from the center towards their tips. The very center of the petal, near the flower's whiskers, was bright green framed in jagged white. It was simply beautiful.

"That's an Orienpet Lily," Edward said from directly behind me.

I screamed and spun around, scared half to death by him speaking when I had thought I was alone. My heart was pounding and my hand had involuntarily flew to my chest as if I had been having a heart attack.

"Sorry if I scared you," he said, apologizing immediately even though he hadn't done anything wrong.

"It's ok, I just thought I was alone," I told him.

"Um, I've been in here since you came in. I was just on the other side of that table, picking some blooms," Edward said and I looked down at his hand which held a small bouquet of calla lilies and midnight blue irises. It was a stunning bouquet.

"Oh," was my brilliant response to being an idiot and not checking to see if anyone else was in the building. Edward smiled at me then turned like he was going to leave and I called out to him before I could stop myself. "Wait!"

"Yes?" Edward said as he slowly turned around, smiling at me in a way that made my body tingle.

"Who are the flowers for?" I asked, when I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"No one in particular. Esme just likes to have fresh flowers in her vases and I occasionally take care of it for her."

"Well, it's a beautiful selection."

"True, but I've seen better. I think it all depends on what the flowers are placed against as to how they display. Take for instance, this Black Beauty," Edward said, gesturing towards the Orienpet Lily I had previously admired. "This flower is absolutely stunning, standing out amongst most others in here. However," Edward set down the flowers he was holding and reached forward and plucked one of the blooms from the stem before stepping up in front of me so close we were almost touching, "you set this unique flower against a subject such as yourself..." Edward lifted his hand and pushed my hair behind my left ear then slid the stem of the flower into the hair before he stepped back to admire it. My skin screamed for more of his touch but he didn't give it to me. "When this amazing bloom is placed side-by-side with you...it doesn't hold one-tenth of your beauty and you outshine it."

I couldn't speak. What would I have said? Thank you? I didn't even know how to process the little speech he had just said. All I did was stand there and blush stupidly.

Edward smiled at me once more then turned to exit the greenhouse, gesturing for me to go ahead of him. I walked forward, accidently on purpose brushing up against him as I went. I could have sworn that I heard him inhale sharply, but it was probably my imagination.

I went back insid. I didn't know what exactly had just transpired between the two of us in the greenhouse, but I knew that my body was screaming for more of it.

Back inside the house, I put the flower Edward had given me into a cup of water then put it on my bedside table. I didn't feel like holing myself up in my room, so I went back to the living room and settled into the couch, reaching for the controller and flipping on the television. I wasn't typically one for watching, but I'd been so out of the loop being held by the Cullen's, that World War III could have broken out and I wouldn't have known.

I flipped through the hundreds of channels, finally settling for some romantic comedy that I hadn't seen before. I got lost in the movie and didn't remember dozing off until I woke up a few hours later. There was a blanket draped over me and I was alone in the room.

I didn't know why I was so tired, but I was suddenly ravenous, so I went to the kitchen to look for something to eat. Digging through the pantry I came across a bag of chocolate chips and had the impulsive desire for chocolate chip cookies. I checked the ingredient list and started digging for everything, apparently banging doors and drawers in my haste.

As I was spelunking for the baking soda, brown sugar, and vanilla extract, Edward walked in and leaned against the counter with a smirk on his face.

"What's so funny?" I snapped at him.

"Need some help?" he asked, still smirking.

"If you must," I shot back, unsure of why I had suddenly become an uber bitch to him.

Edward didn't say anything about my attitude and started gathering the rest of the ingredients before beginning to mix them. He took charge in the kitchen, not letting me do anything, but handed me a spoonful of cookie dough before he began to plop lumps on the cookie sheet.

Ten minutes later, I was digging into fresh cookies, practically moaning as the molten chocolate coated the inside of my mouth. The chocolate scorched the tender flesh of my tongue and I jumped up to grab a glass of milk. As I passed Edward, he hissed menacingly and gripped the edges of the counter, his eyes boring into me as they turned from gold to black in a few seconds.

I froze, unable to move as I recognized those eyes. Those were the eyes of my attacker and the Edward that had been here just moments before was gone.

"Bella! Get away from me!" Edward snarled through clenched teeth.

"Wha…what?" I stammered.

"Get. Away. From. Me!" Edward growled, and before I could move on my own accord, I was being moved by a pair of cool hands.

The walls blurred past me and I came to a stop in the bathroom. Rose and Alice were there and were blocking the door. I noticed a change of clothing stacked on the vanity and a box of…OH SHIT! I counted back the days and it was that time. I flushed instantly red and fought back the tears of embarrassment as I realized that Edward had smelled the arrival of Aunt Flo.

"Bella, it's ok. We're going to leave you alone in here to get cleaned up. Don't worry about Edward. He'll be fine. Just get cleaned up and put your other clothes in the trash bag then tie it up please," Rose explained. Then she and Alice left the room and I was alone with my own embarrassment.

I opted for another shower to ensure that any trace was gone from the exterior of me. Once out, I took care of the issue and put on the clean clothing, discarding my soiled ones in the trash bag like Rose asked me to do.

I was afraid to leave the bathroom, but finally had to do so because I couldn't live in there. I cracked the door open and peeked out to see if anyone was out there. The hallway was empty so I ran for my bedroom, shutting myself away as I fought the lingering tears of mortification.

A little while later, there was a light knock at my door. I hesitated about answering it, but curiosity won out and I had to know who was out there. I opened the door and almost slammed it shut when I saw Edward standing there, but I didn't. What stopped me was the color of his eyes; they were back to the liquid butter color from before.

"Can we talk?" Edward asked and I paused to consider my answer. Apparently I paused too long because Edward spoke again. "Please, Bella. I want to explain…earlier."

"Um, o…k…" I said slowly and stepped backwards for Edward to come in.

I went back to my bed and curled up against the headboard, hugging a pillow in front of me. Edward looked around for a moment and then approached the bed.

"May I?" he asked as he gestured to the foot of the bed. I just nodded and he sat down, fiddling with his fingers for a moment. "Do you know…? Has anyone ever told you…? Shit! Um…do you know why I reacted like that earlier?" Edward finally got out and I shook my head, unable to speak about the untimely monthly visitation.

"If you'll let me, I'd like to explain to you why I was affected earlier," Edward said and I just nodded my head.

Edward went on to explain about vampire's natural food source and how his family feeds only on animals. Like a person living on tofu instead of meat, their diet fills them up, but it never detracts from the desire for human blood. He explained, more like stumbled through the explanation, that a woman's monthly was not normally a major trigger of the desire, but that mine had caught him off guard. I was mortified with the topic, but let him continue rambling about how he had kept his distance before, but had not kept track of the date as well as he should have. He also explained that I was more desirable to him because I was his singer.

When I asked what that meant, he told me that I was like his own personal brand of heroin, like I had been made solely for him. He told me that I smelled more appealing than any other person he had ever encountered before and that he fought constantly against his vampiric urges.

I should have been scared when he told me all this, but I found myself more intrigued by the fact that he had been resisting those urges. He then began to apologize profusely for the attack on me that fateful day in Forks and I made him stop. I didn't want to hear his apologies because my heart had forgiven him at some point. I didn't know when it had, but it had happened all the same.

I felt better knowing all of this, like unknown questions had been answered before I had even thought to ask them. When Edward was done telling me everything about the desire for blood, I felt an overwhelming amount of respect for him and all the Cullen's. They had overcome adversity to live the life they did and it awed me.

Edward finally excused himself and left me to ponder all I had been told. I didn't know what I was going to do with my newfound knowledge, but I did know that I found myself yearning to know more about Edward.

Something had changed over the last two days and it scared the hell out of me yet excited me too. Where I should have been trying to run, to escape at all costs, I wanted to stay and learn more. I wanted to uncover the mystery that was Edward Cullen and find out why I had suddenly began to desire him. I knew that, if I was able to leave at that moment, I would forever wonder what would have happened if I had stayed.

I promised myself that I would dig deeper and find out all the answers to the questions that were burning through my brain. And I started that promise to myself right away, jumping out of bed and heading out into the house to find Edward.


	16. Chapter 16

Stockholm Syndrome BPOV Chapter 16

_Previously:_

_Something had changed over the last two days and it scared the hell out of me yet excited me too. Where I should have been trying to run, to escape at all costs, I wanted to stay and learn more. I wanted to uncover the mystery that was Edward Cullen and find out why I had suddenly began to desire him. I knew that, if I was able to leave at that moment, I would forever wonder what would have happened if I had stayed. _

_I promised myself that I would dig deeper and find out all the answers to the questions that were burning through my brain. And I started that promise to myself right away, jumping out of bed and heading out into the house to find Edward._

I didn't have to go far to find Edward seeing as how I ran right into his cold chest as I turned the corner to the living room. It was like he was there waiting for me, almost, but I couldn't say for sure. As I slammed into him, his arms seemed to naturally encase me, holding me to his chest. I thought I felt his face pressed into my hair and gasped as he held me close, but forgot all about it when I inhaled his sweet aroma. God! He smelled like a cavity waiting to happen!

I pulled back slowly, remembering all that he told me before about fighting the constant urge to kill me, and looked up at him.

"Uh, sorry about that, I didn't know you were right there," I said as I felt my cheeks heat in my signature blush. I cut my eyes away from his, embarrassed about being so damn clumsy and for sniffing him like I was a dog or something. I may be a bitch but that's beside the point.

"It's, uh, not a problem," Edward said as he released me. "Did you need anything?" he asked, but it sounded like he wanted to say more.

"Actually, I had a few questions," I admitted sheepishly.

"Oh really?"

"Um, yeah."

"Such as...?" he prompted me. And I was fucking stuck. I didn't know what to ask since I had been put on the spot, but I quickly came up with a question that had been gnawing at me.

"Why? Why does your family choose to live off of animals? Why deny what you are?" I asked in a timid voice. Before Edward could answer, my stomach growled loudly.

"Well, that's not quickly answered. Let's get you something to eat and I'll try to answer it for you," Edward said as he reached out and grabbed my hand, pulling me along with him to the kitchen.

My hand in Edward's was like it was encased in snow, but the small shock that ran up my arm made it feel good at the same time. I couldn't exactly explain it, but I would definitely see if this changed or remained constant. I had to know what was going on with me, and Edward seemed to be the key to that. Edward let go of my hand in the kitchen and froze as if he had just realized that he had been holding my hand. I just ignored his reaction and noticed that he tried to act all nonchalant while he got me some of the forgotten cookies and a glass of milk.

Once I was settled with my snack, Edward began to stumble through the answer. There was talk of inner monsters and not wanting to be one and tofu and other things. His answer prompted me to ask another question, then another and another. It soon became a back and forth questionnaire that started when I got up and ended when I went to bed, each of us learning more and more about the other.

Edward asked me about anything and everything I had ever done, thought, experienced, smelled... He literally wanted to know everything! And we talked about his past with that bitch Maggie and I told him that he hadn't deserved that treatment and that girls are bitches, back then and now.

Edward even asked about holiday traditions that I had participated in over the years and I told him about my New Year's Eve with my mom and our homemade confetti and Dick Clark's Rockin' New Year's Eve special. We always counted down to his New Year's and then had a second celebration at our midnight, wherever we were.

The next day dawned and it was New Year's Eve for me, my first without either parent and held here by the Cullen's. Sure, they let me have free run of the house, but I couldn't leave whenever I wanted to. Hell, since that one night where I stalked miles down the driveway, I hadn't been outside really other than stepping into the front or back yard momentarily. But I digress.

Edward and I were busy in the kitchen making more snacks than I could ever dream of eating, even if I had a gluttonous moment or twenty. I tried to protest it but he wouldn't hear my arguments, stating that I needed to enjoy myself and have any food I could ever want that night. I just sighed and let him win; quickly forgetting the conversation when he brushed his chilled skin against mine and made me shiver with cold and anticipation.

While we worked in the kitchen, Alice and Emmett hung decorations and Rose and Jasper were somewhere doing something...actually I wasn't sure where they were. But, Rose did appear later that day and pulled me into her room with her. I wondered what was up and that was when I saw the pile of clothing on Rose and Emmett's bed.

They were all name brand and designer, which I could tell quickly. I gawked at the pile as Rose pulled out another outfit and handed it to me. It was a Juicy velour track suit that was navy blue with silver accents and a white wife beater to go with it. And the wife beater was definitely not Fruit of the Loom.

I tried to reject the outfit and all of the clothes until Rose's explanation. She had bought them online and had them shipped. Either there was a mix-up with the order filling or the order placing, the wrong sizes had been sent. They were too small for Rose and too big for Alice. Rose explained that they never tarnished the Cullen credit name with returns so it was either I take the clothes or they would be thrown out. I couldn't turn them down once Rose had told me that and eagerly changed into my new Juicy track suit, something I had secretly always wanted, in Rose's bathroom. The outfit clung to me in a way that was sexy yet comfy. I abso-fucking-lutely loved it!

We headed back out to the living room after Rose showed me the rest of the clothes she had mistakenly purchased. I was talking to Rose as we walked back into the living room and instantly felt someone watching me. I didn't look to see who it was, but continued talking to Rose. When I saw her wink over my head I knew something was up but decided to play along. Apparently vampires were fucking sneaky and couldn't be trusted.

I turned around and saw Edward standing there, openly gawking at what had been my ass moments before, and bounced over to him, smiling the entire way.

"Look what Rose gave me!" I exclaimed happily, loving my new outfit.

"That was nice of her," Edward said with a wicked smile that he tried to make innocent.

"Yeah, she bought it for her but it was too short, but too big on Alice. Esme didn't like it and Rose thought that it'd fit me perfectly," I explained to him but still questioned whether or not Rose had told me the truth. I just let Edward think that I believed it. I was pretty good at looking innocent.

Edward just smiled at me while his eyes gave off a hungry stare down my body. I shivered involuntarily and brushed off my reaction as I got excited to wait out the next two hours, which passed quite quickly. At a minute until ten our time, we were paired off in front of the TV and began counting down, shouting out the numbers that flashed across the screen while the ball dropped in Times Square.

We all shouted together- ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one...Happy New Year! The confetti flew in the air and the couples surrounding us began to kiss and talk, but my confetti just fell to the floor as the realization set in that I was alone, without my family, on New Year's Eve. I could picture my mom standing the same way as I was, the joy taken out of the holiday for her since she didn't know if I was dead or alive. I felt a single tear escape over my lower lashes and slide down my cheek. That was when Edward took me quietly by my hand and led me from the living room, away from the kissing couples, down the hall, and into his room.

Edward picked up a remote and turned the TV onto some channel talking about the New Year's celebration and how far it was away but I didn't pay it any attention. I was too lost in thoughts of my mom; my dad; of missing them.

Edward pulled me down onto his bed beside him and looked at me, but I couldn't look back.

"Bella, what's wrong? I thought this was what you wanted to do tonight," Edward asked as he sat there beside me fidgeting with his hands.

"It...It...It was," I said while trying not to fully cry.

"Then why are you crying?"

"I...I miss my mom and dad," I managed to get out before the flood gates were opened and there was no stopping the deluge of tears that streamed down my face.

Edward shockingly pulled me onto his lap and held me to his chest making me cry even harder at how sweet he was being. This was also the position I was held by my father the three times I had actually cried in front of him. That memory made me cry even harder than before and I clutched Edward's shirt in my fists as I buried my face into the cool comfort of his marble chest.

Edward gently shushed me as he rocked and held me, letting me stay where I was. He held me for over an hour and didn't seem to be affected by my nearness or the fact that I had covered his shirt in my tears and snot and slobber from the crying.

It was about almost midnight when my tears finally began to stop falling. Edward gently rocked me, running his hand down my hair before switching to lightly caressing my cheek with his cool thumb. It felt like ice against my cheeks that were flushed from crying for so long. He was showing me that he cared for me without saying it, and I appreciated it more tonight than ever before from him with all of his weird ways of showing it. I wanted to show him, too. I wanted to show him how much I was thankful that he was there for me, that he cared, that he was making my stay a better one, finally. I knew what I wanted to give him.

The countdown for our time zone started on the TV and Edward whispered the numbers with them at the same time that I lifted my hand up to cover his that was cupping my face. Edward froze, not even speaking the words as the seconds were slowly counted down.

I began to tilt my head upwards, and Edward started to look down until our eyes met and our faces were mere inches apart. I was locked in the beautiful stare of Edward's, and was consciously moving closer and closer to him as he inched his face closer to mine.

The final few seconds passed through the lips of the onscreen reporter and they were almost a signal to us. Our faces moved closer and closer and, when the announcer shouted Happy New Year, our lips met in a soft, innocent kiss.

My eyes closed as Edward pressed his lips more into mine making me moan softly. I brought my arms up around Edward's neck, holding my body closer to his. I lost all thought of the outside world as our kiss deepened slightly when his arms wrapped around my body, bringing me even closer to his chest.

The feel of his cool body pressed against my overheated one sent me into a frenzy. His sweet, honey scent was like a drug to me, wakening up parts of my body that had never been awakened before. I felt a quiver deep in my abdomen and my mound began to tingle and moisten. There was a deep seated need within me and I wanted to explore it more.

I felt Edward's hands moving across my body slowly, like he was savoring every inch of flesh he touched. His lips became needier, and the combination of his lips, his hands, and my own body's reaction, I found myself lightly moaning and mewling under his touch. His lips moved from mine down to my jaw, kissing along the length as my hand fisted into his hair involuntarily.

Once my hand fisted into his hair, Edward seemed to change. He became hungrier, needier, more wanton with his ministrations. I heard him begin to growl lightly, almost like a purr. The vibrations went through his body and straight into mine, making me want him even more than before.

Edward began to nip along my jaw, his hands raking over my skin before they ended up on my shoulders and tightened. I was helpless as I sat on Edward's lap, desiring to be there yet afraid at the same time. Edward's cold lips closed around my earlobe, making me moan softly.

My noises must have spurred him on because there was a new urgency to his movements, to his kisses. I was gripping him, trying to get my body closer to his, my hands weaving through his satiny locks. I was close to losing it, to giving in to whatever he wanted, whatever he needed, when his tongue snaked out of his mouth and licked up my neck. Right up the vein…

The fear that shot through me still didn't match the level of arousal that he had ignited in me, but the fear was still there and Edward wasn't stopping. I knew I would have to get his attention, get him back to me. That became even more evident when his hands gripped into my shoulders painfully as his mouth moved faster and faster, opening and closing over my neck and throat. I called out to him, trying to bring him back to me.

"Edward... Edward... Edward!"

My calls didn't stop him; instead he went forward even more. I felt a slight shift and I was suddenly on my back on the bed, Edward was pressed against me, his cool body rocking against mine. I tried to fight the moan that escaped when his pelvis pressed against mine, revealing the large member hidden in his pants.

I moaned again as he rotated his hips against mine, but froze when I felt his teeth against the skin on my throat. All arousal was gone in an instant as fear and panic took over. Edward continued moving against me for a second longer and then was suddenly off of me.

I sat up, looking for him but he wasn't in his room anymore and his door was swinging shut. I took my time to fix my clothes from where he had shifted them. I sat on his bed waiting for him to return. While sitting there, my mind ran through what just transpired. The more I thought, the more pissed I found myself. I wasn't going to sit and wait for him any longer, so I marched out into the living room to find him but he wasn't there.

Rose and Alice looked at me as I came out. They had been huddled up together talking. I walked right up to them and demanded to know where he was.

"He left," Rose simply stated.

"Where'd he go?" I asked looking at Alice as she just shrugged her shoulders. "Don't give me that fucking shrug! I _know_ you can see where he is. Now, where is he?" I demanded again.

"He went to his spot," Alice finally confessed.

"Well, take me to him," I said.

"Bella, I think he needs some time..." Rose started to say but I cut her off.

"I don't think so! He isn't going to go and do something like he just did, then run off when he can't handle it. I'm not going to let him become some whiny, emo vampire again. Now, take me to him!" I demanded again, crossing my arms and stomping my foot. "If you don't take me then I'll go by myself!"

"Bella, it's freezing outside and the middle of the night. He'll be back in the morning. Can't you just talk to him then?" Rose asked in a concerned voice.

"NO! I can't!" I yelled. "He isn't going to fucking run off. I want to talk to him now! I'll just go by my fucking self! How will that look to everyone else when they find out that the two of you let me go off into the freezing cold in the middle of the night all alone?"

"Fine, let me get you a thick coat," Alice said as she walked off.

Rose just stood there looking at me sympathetically as we waited for Alice to return. She did return a moment later with a thick parka, knit hat, and gloves. I pulled them all on and Rose picked me up in her arms like a baby and we were out the door.

The frozen night air flew past me like I was in a wind tunnel. I couldn't see anything and was glad for it since I was prone to motion sickness. We were running along for about thirty minutes when Alice and Rose slowed to a stop and Rose set me down on my feet. I stood there letting my eyes adjust to the dark woods and then a light turned on as Alice handed me a flashlight.

"He's about a mile and a half away but if we take you any closer he'll run off further. If you really want to talk to him then follow that path," Alice pointed at the ground and I saw the faintest foot trail ever, "and you'll come up to a large meadow. He's sitting in the middle of it. The moon's out and will brighten up the meadow when you get there."

"Thanks," I said slightly sarcastically, and turned to walk down the trail, keeping my flashlight trained on the barely there foot trail.

I kept walking, doing my best to not trip over anything as I went along, but my clumsy nature got the best of me and I found myself falling down more than I'd care to admit. After about thirty minutes of it, I thought I was lost because it shouldn't take that long to walk a mile and a half. I walked on a few minutes more but started to become more and more panicked that I was totally lost in the woods.

The final straw hit when I tripped again and landed with my knees in some mud.

"FUCK! God dammit Edward! Where the fuck are you?" I shouted. "Because you couldn't fucking handle a little contact and ran off like a fucking pansy, I'm out here, stumbling around in the dark, tripping over god knows what, and looking for you in the freezing fucking cold!"

I knew I was talking out loud to myself but couldn't care less at that moment. I was cold, alone, and fucking pissed. Without realizing it, I continued talking to myself as I sat on the cold, wet ground.

"God! Why am I even out here looking for you? Why can't I just let it go? Why do you have to fucking get under my skin like you do? Grrr! I...I...I just don't know what to think or feel anymore. I can't really explain it. It's like there's something pulling me to you, drawing me closer. Even with everything that's happened, I still can't be away from you. Just knowing you're in the same house helps, but when you near, I feel better in a way. I shouldn't. I know I shouldn't. But, I can't bring myself to hate you or your family, especially you. And I should hate you, I should. After all you've done and put me through, I should want to kill you, but the thought of hurting you makes me hurt. I just don't know what to do or say anymore. You're in my every thought and desire, in all my dreams. You're there when I close my eyes and again when they open. These last few days have changed things and I can't explain it. But I know that I don't want to be away from you at all. And running off like you did, just pissed me off. You need to get over it and fucking talk to me. You can't just kiss me like that, make me feel like you did, and then run away from me."

I began punching the ground, beating my fists into it and throwing a fit, alone, in the middle of the woods. My hand found a rock and I picked it up and threw it, hitting a tree before it fell with a thud to the ground. I sought out another rock and another, throwing them and yelling, letting the rage and frustration and anger go. The last rock I threw never landed, never hit the ground, so I picked my discarded flashlight up and shone it in the direction of the throw. When the beam of light illuminated a person, I screamed in terror, crawling backwards to get away. All my previous bravado was gone in a flash as I tried to get away.

I heard someone calling my name but it didn't register. Even when the cold hands grabbed me and pulled me off of the ground, I still screamed, pushing to get away. I swung at my captor, trying to do anything to get away, but my captor gripped my hand and pulled me closer. The person held me to them, and exhaled my name, instantly stunning me with the sweet, honey flavored scent. My body calmed before my mind did and the person breathed my named again, relaxing me further. I finally looked up and saw that it was Edward. He was there, I had found him.

Edward reached up and brushed some damp hair off of my face before gently cupping it with his cool hand, his thumb grazing my cheek bone.

"You found me..." Edward whispered softly and I began to melt with his voice but remembered why I was out there, what had brought me through the dark and cold...I was still fucking pissed! I opened my mouth and started yelling at him.

"Yeah I found you, you asshole! I wouldn't have had to find you if you hadn't ran off like a fucking pussy. You left me there, all worked up, and took off because you couldn't put on your big boy undies. Man up, fucker! You got me so messed up I don't know what to think! I hate you...I...I li...I don't hate you. I don't know what to think or feel anymore. I don't know who I am anymore! And there you go, pulling that shit and then running away!" I tried to say more but Edward's hand clamped over my mouth.

"Would you do me a favor and shut up for a minute so I can explain?" he said in a slightly mocking tone.

I quirked an eyebrow at him, knowing full well that he could see it, and stood there waiting for his explanation.

"I'm sorry. What more can I say? I let myself go back there and couldn't stop. Not even when you called my name. I could have easily killed you right then and there. It wasn't until I smelled your fear that I was able to stop. But by then I was so disgusted with myself for endangering you, that I didn't know what to do, so I ran. I came out here to think about the danger I put you in. If I had hurt you...I don't know what I would have done. And then you come looking for me. You should have run, far away in the other direction, but instead, my natural arsenal of weapons drew you in, have captured you. I didn't know if you were reacting to them or to me. I didn't know if you were truly excited about it being me or if it was my natural abilities spurring you on. But then, you came here and called out to me. You yelled with raw fury that can only come from true feelings of some sort. And then I heard you, talking, words straight from the heart, and I knew that no matter what I had done, I owed you an explanation. And I owe it to you to never hurt you again. But I don't know if I'm strong enough. I don't think I can resist you the way I need to while still having you near. It's not about the blood, about me wanting your blood. It's about me wanting to be with you like a man, in the ways that a man should want a woman. I don't think I'm strong enough to handle that, but I know I'm not strong enough to resist you anymore. I can't resist you... The things I want to do to you have nothing to do with me being a vampire."

His words soaked through me, making me a puddling mess as one of his hands rested on the small of my back, pulling me into his body, and the other hand was on the back of my neck, lightly playing with my hair. I was looking up at him; inches from his face, listening to him confess how much he physically desired me. It ruined all my previous resolve and anger. It broke down the barriers that I had built up while with the Cullen's. I knew I had to show him that he was strong enough, that he could handle it and more. I had to make the first move this time...

"Kiss me, Edward," I said in a husky tone that was foreign to me.

Edward's eyes darkened as a smirk appeared on his face. He pulled me even closer to him and smiled at me, licking his lips in anticipation, before his lips pressed against mine.


	17. Chapter 17

Stockholm Syndrome BPOV Chapter 17

_Previously:_

_His words soaked through me, making me a puddling mess as one of his hands rested on the small of my back, pulling me into his body, and the other hand was on the back of my neck, lightly playing with my hair. I was looking up at him; inches from his face, listening to him confess how much he physically desired me. It ruined all my previous resolve and anger. It broke down the barriers that I had built up while with the Cullen's. I knew I had to show him that he was strong enough, that he could handle it and more. I had to make the first move this time..._

_"Kiss me, Edward," I said in a husky tone that was foreign to me. _

_Edward's eyes darkened as a smirk appeared on his face. He pulled me even closer to him and smiled at me, licking his lips in anticipation, before his lips pressed against mine._

While the kiss started out simple and sweet, it quickly increased to a passionate one. My arms raised on their own accord and wrapped around Edward's neck, my fingers getting lost in his hair as my tongue swept across his pastry flavored bottom lip. What was fucked up was my body's traitorous reaction to the cold. It probably didn't help that Edward was probably a frigid forty degrees, but couple that with the frost bite inducing outdoor temperature and my body was a shivering mess of goose bumps and potential hypothermia.

Edward must have felt my earthquake-esque body trembles because he stopped our kiss, practically forcing me to pout at him. I had finally asked him to kiss me, well commanded it really, just like he assured me I would all that time ago, and he was pulling back. My expression must have been amusing to Edward because he chuckled before explaining.

"We need to get you back home. You're freezing out here and I'm just making it worse," Edward said as he caught me off guard by sweeping my feet out from underneath me and holding me bridal style. My arms were still around his neck, only clutching now from the scare. He was such an ass!

"Dick!" I spat at him for the action and Edward let out an exuberant laugh before responding with his own snide comment.

"Yes, I do have one, a rather large one," he said as he took off running for the house. My jaw dropped at his statement and I wanted to refute his comment but I remembered what I had seen in the pool that one day. So, I ended up clamping my jaw shut and grit my teeth together.

Edward kept glancing down at me, a sexy smile on his face, and he ended up leaning down to brush a quick kiss against my lips before we reached the house. The kiss instantly relaxed me, loosening my anger at him, and made me turn into him, trying to deepen it. But the wind from the run, coupled with Edward's cold body and the frigid temperature, had my chin quivering and my body shaking quickly. So Edward ended the kiss before more could start and entered the house, me still in his arms.

Edward headed straight for the bathroom we shared, shutting the door before setting me on my feet. I noticed the hot bath was already drawn and there were pajamas waiting for me. Then he began to tug at my hoodie like he was trying to undress me.

"You know, I'm pretty sure that I can undress myself. I have been doing it for the last twelve years at least," I said, making Edward freeze in place as he apparently realized that he had been trying to strip me down. I didn't know what he thought would happen in that bathroom, but there would be no weird vag vamp meeting tonight. We had just reached the kissing stage and I was not a whore. Besides, his peen might have some weird caustic ejaculate or something, designed to turn my vag into some blood sucking monster. I couldn't risk that shit.

"Oh, erm, uh, sorry," Edward stammered and rubbed the back of his neck looking all embarrassed.

"It's ok. Do you mind?" I asked as I sat down on the toilet lid to remove my shoes while looking at the door behind him.

"Oh, yeah, I'll be…um, I'll be in my room." He quickly exited the room leaving me to bathe myself. I stripped down and eased into the perfectly steamy water, trembling some as it heated my cold bones.

I didn't stay in long, eager to get back to Edward. It was an odd feeling for me, to want to be so near him after everything that had happened. But, he was an enigma to me, a total mystery, and I wanted to decipher all the hidden feelings he brought out in me. No guy had ever made me feel so anxious and nervous and just plain scared before. And the way my body lit up to just kissing him had me so scared that I wanted to run for the hills, yet stay and experience it all at the same time.

I let the water out of the tub and dried off, putting on the panties and silky pajamas that were laid out on the side of the vanity. This wasn't my typical sleeping attire. It seemed that the other meddling bloodsuckers in the house had ulterior motives for Edward and I.

I walked out of the bathroom and went to my room, discovering a tray of hot chocolate and some cinnamon toast sitting on my bed. The simple gesture of catering to me was overwhelming, for some reason, and I couldn't bear to be alone at that moment. So, I picked up the tray and walked across the hall to Edward's bedroom.

Edward stared at me like I was some Greek goddess, or some shit, but snapped out of it and came to take the tray from my hands, at which I smiled. Apparently manners weren't lost when you became a member of the undead. I walked past Edward and sat down on his bed, scooting to the head by the pillows and sitting cross legged, and then patted the spot beside me, inviting him to join me.

Edward eagerly accepted the invitation, and set the tray in front of me before sitting beside me, mirroring my position. I sighed as I picked up the mug and sipped at it, relishing the warm feeling that coursed through me. I noticed Edward watching me intently, which made me blush a deep crimson and set the cup down before trying to stifle a yawn that had snuck up on me.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Edward asked me but I wasn't ready to leave his side. Not just yet.

"I'm not tired," I tried to say through another yawn. Edward just chuckled and shook his head at my stubbornness, then reached for the TV remote and flicked it on, flipping through the channels until he came across an old episode of 'Who's Line Is It Anyways,' the one with Richard Simmons in it, and set the remote aside.

Edward and I watched and laughed together as Richard Simmons impersonated a jet ski and made it perfectly clear that he played for the same team. As we watched and laughed, I relaxed more and more into the bed and his shoulder, practically cuddling with him. I hoped he didn't mind, and realized he didn't when he did the guy arm stretch thingy and tried to move his arm nonchalantly around me, making me roll my eyes at him as I snuggled even closer into his built-in air conditioned side. Cuddling with him was like cuddling with a cold marble statue, but I didn't want to move. In fact, I was so comfortable that I felt my eyelids drooping on me, and I couldn't fight them any longer, succumbing to the sleep I had been trying to elude.

When I woke up the next morning, I stretched like I did every morning, but was shocked to feel someone with me. The night before flooded my memory as I patted around Edward's face for a second and then froze, my eyes slowly opening up to look at him. I opened my mouth to say something, but quickly clamped my hand over it. Fucking morning breath! I knew mine was especially bad and I didn't want to ruin our start of the day by killing him quickly with the dragon breath that I was sporting.

"I…uh…I need a moment," I said and hoped he understood.

"Take all the time you need," Edward said with a light laugh and a smile as realization dawned over his face. He pulled the covers back for me. "Would you like me to make you something to eat while you tend to your needs?" he asked.

I slid out of the bed before speaking, this time without my hand over my mouth since I was far enough away for him not to smell, I hoped.

"No, I can do it, but…um, thanks for offering. Meet me out there?" I asked and he agreed.

I ran to the bathroom and relieved myself before brushing my teeth and hair. God I looked horrible after waking up. Why couldn't I have been born one of those natural beauties that just woke up looking like a runway model? I stared in the mirror at what I had to offer and realized it wasn't much, especially when up against Edward. Shit! Where in the hell did those thoughts come from? What was happening to me? I wasn't the bad ass Bella I had become lately. In fact, if I didn't know better, I'd have to swear that I lost my dick and grew a puss or something. I was losing my edge and fierceness and it scared the hell out of me. But, was Edward worth losing it over? Hell, I couldn't answer that. I had to know more before I could even think of answering that. I was in the process of doing a complete one-eighty and it was all because a hot ass undead teenage boy, who sparkled like a solar powered disco ball, couldn't control himself around me and almost killed me for his dinner.

Whatever was happening, I was pretty much powerless to stop it. So, I put on a pair of big girl panties, got dressed in a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt, and headed out to the kitchen. I would get to the bottom of all this sooner or later. And, when I did figure out what in the hell was going on with me, I would make sure to look it in the eye and stab it with a red hot poker for making me a weak little girl. The strong Bella I had been was quickly disappearing and I wasn't sure how I felt about it. I knew that I was going to have to hold onto her tightly if I wanted her to stay around much longer. Something about the Cullens had me morphing into someone else who I didn't know. Determined to answer my unasked questions, I dove into the day head first.

Edward was in the kitchen waiting for me and I rummaged through the refrigerator for something to eat, settling on pasta salad and grilled chicken. I sat down at the bar to eat and Edward sat across from me, making polite conversation while I ate.

I wanted to ask Edward what was on the agenda for the day, but Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice came through the front door and practically demanded that we play pool with them. I hadn't ever really played before, but had the sudden desire to join in for family fun time...weird I know...but I quickly agreed, making everyone smile.

I hadn't done anything that included the entire Cullen family, with the exception of Christmas and last night, and Carlisle and Esme weren't joining in, both holed up in their room, but something made me want to enjoy myself with everyone. I had a suspicion that it was Jasper and his touchy-feely gift making me want it, but after a while of playing, poorly I might add, I really was enjoying myself.

The sexual tension between Edward and I was so thick I could have cut it, and we weren't even really touching. I couldn't play pool for shit so Edward was helping me learn to shoot and how to hold a cue stick. He would lean over me, his body hovering poignantly close to mine, close enough to feel the radiating temperature differences, and guide my hands and hips properly. Every time he touched me, my body reacted in an embarrassingly obvious way, flushing from head to toe. I was sure that the others could see and sense my changes, but no one said a word.

Over the period of a few hours, my body and mind were hyper aware of the close proximity of Edward, something that I hadn't ever allowed before. Maybe my reaction was why… When the tension radiating through my body got to the snapping point, I bowed out of the game and tried to relax on the couch, flipping through the TV channels. But Edward was right there, so close I could feel the electricity humming between us.

Each time I had to get up for food or a bathroom break, or even just to stretch, I hated breaking that current, for some reason. But, as I would sit back beside him, the hum returned and my hair follicles stood on edge once more.

It got dark and my inevitable yawning started in. I excused myself for bed, feeling that it was the polite thing to do. As I walked down the hall, part of me hoped that Edward would follow and join me, but he didn't. I even left my door open as I changed, hoping he would take the hint that I wanted him back there. But he didn't come and I felt dejected. I fought with myself on whether or not to invite him, finally growing back my balls of steel and calling out his name. Only my balls of steel were apparently not giving power to my voice, so when I called his name it was more of a whisper. He must have heard because he was in my doorway a second later, startling me. The look on his face told me that he had been waiting for me and I extended the invitation for him.

"Cuddle with me? I can't get comfortable for some reason," I said as I scooted over in the bed.

"Gladly, let me go change, ok?" he asked and I nodded my head and smiled. Edward ran across the hall and reappeared in my room a few seconds later, completely changed faster than should be possible, closing my door behind him.

I had the covers thrown back for him to climb under, but Edward pulled them up, tucking them around me like I was a burrito or something, which made me pout. Edward explained that he didn't want me to get cold and I finally sighed, accepting the burrito status he had given me so that he would stay the night.

I fell asleep quickly that night, snuggled against his cold body. When my dreams started, he starred in each one. I awoke feeling more rested than I had felt in a long time, and I attributed that restfulness to Edward and our new routine. I was also smiling where I hadn't in months. Things were changing and I didn't know if I wanted them to ever go back to where they had been before. So, I made sure that each day that followed continued to go as the one before. The only difference with each day was the addition of contact between us.

The contact started with light touches as we did things throughout the day. The spark each time we connected was as powerful as the time before, but was strangely addictive too. Not only did I crave more of Edward, I craved more of that connection, too.

That night, before I fell asleep in Edward's arms, I was bold enough to actually kiss Edward again. I had started with just kissing his chest as I cuddled it, once and then again. Edward had shifted infinitesimally beside me, and then cupped my chin, lifting my face to meet his. Before I realized what I was doing, I leaned in and kissed him directly on his perfect lips, savoring the honey flavor that lingered there. A few more kisses had me dizzy with his scent and taste, and I drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

The touches that had begun to appear throughout the day were increased with the addition of stolen kisses, too. I would be cooking something to eat and Edward would appear behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist before kissing my cheek. I would always turn into it and present my lips for him. He never denied me.

This was life for us for all of January and into February too. It was an easy pattern to acclimate myself to. I would spend all day with Edward, then cuddle up to him at night. I began to wonder when he would hunt, but guessed that he was doing it over night, because he never left my side during the day. Well, not exactly. He did begin to disappear for chunks of time during the day just into February.

It started out with him just disappearing for a few minutes here and there; then I noticed Rose started to distract me for an hour or two while he would sneak away. Alice and Esme joined in for Operation Distract Bella, and I became increasingly worried. Did Edward not want to spend time with me? Was I hideous to him? I tried to push those thoughts out of my head, and was disturbed that I was even having them in the first place. I had never had issues with self confidence before and now was no time to start. So, I just tried to ignore the fact that Edward kept disappearing and kept on with my daily habits. Now that I wasn't holed up in my bedroom all the time, I discovered that the Cullens were actually quite nice and fun.

Emmett was an overgrown child in a big, burly vampire body. He would play practical jokes on everyone and try daily to get me to embarrass myself. He was such a kid. Jasper was calm and collected and had an endless love of books, history, and knew an awful lot about wars. Every time he would start talking history or war I would see this gleam in his eye like he had really been there. Rosalie, though stunningly beautiful, was actually sweet and caring. Someone with her looks and grace could have had anything she wanted, any_one_ she wanted, but she was happy with goofy Emmett. Then there was Alice, who was somewhat domineering and like an evil little pixie. She really wasn't evil, but she just _knew_ everything that was going to happen and I didn't like the way that she would look at me with knowing eyes, like she was privy to my future but wouldn't share.

Carlisle and Esme were the quintessential loving parents, just happy to see their children happy. Esme would always tend to the house, sprucing things up, and Carlisle could be found with his nose in a medical text at most times of the day. But they treated me as if I was one of their children, and it was a welcome change to the affections of Charlie and Renee. While my own parents had been loving, in their own ways, it was nothing compared to the affection that Carlisle and Esme showed me. But, even with all of the affection and welcoming gestures, I was still homesick; but, there was a growing part of me that almost didn't want to go back home after so much time away. That part scared me…

That growing part of me was definitely tied to my increasing affections for Edward. He had captured my attention and gave it back equally, until recently when he began to sneak off. I wondered if he was growing bored with our kindergarten caresses, and decided to step it up and see if that changed things. I was nervous about it, but would have been lying if I said I didn't want to feel his hands all over my body. That vamp had an electric touch that shocked me to my core.

I decided to break out the big guns and pull out some of the scanty sleepwear that I discovered in one of my drawers. I showered before bed and took time to dry my hair before putting on the ice blue short satiny shorts and camisole top. I put the matching satiny robe on and went into my room, where I had left Edward, but he wasn't there. I walked across the hall to his room and looked for him, but he wasn't there either.

I was hardly dressed to go prancing around the house looking for him, so I decided to sit on his bed and wait for him, picking up a book of poetry from his bedside table to help me pass the time. The robe kept shifting awkwardly, so I took it off and draped it across the foot of the bed, then laid down on my stomach, the book before me, and started reading.

I must have fallen asleep, because I awoke to light growling, almost like a purr, and the electric hum all around me. Edward was here, and he was right over me. I could see from my position him kneeling almost directly beside me, his body hovering over mine. I would occasionally feel a cold trail and knew it was one of his fingers grazing over my exposed legs and shoulders.

I tried to prop myself up and the growling increased from above me, making me practically wet myself with previously unknown desire. The sensations of just his presence, so close to me, sounding so hungry, was more than I had ever experienced. Before I could lift myself up anymore, Edward finally spoke in a harsh, yet seductive, tone.

"What the hell is this?" Edward growled as his finger gently stroked the ice blue fabric.

"Uh...uh...pajamas?" I responded from my position on the bed. I wanted to roll over and look at him, but he was still crouched over me as I lay there on my stomach, uncovered, barely clothed, with one leg hiked up and my head resting on my crossed arms. From the feel of it, my short shorts were even shorter from the position of my legs and I wondered exactly what kind of show I was giving him.

He tsked his tongue at me and I felt a deep blush creeping across my body at being caught so apparently exposed. "If you only knew that these weren't pajamas…that they were..." he trailed off and I risked looking up from my arms to see his face.

When I met his eyes, they were black with desire, not thirst, and he looked hungry, but not in a 'fill your stomach' kind of way. The look he gave me made my insides quiver like aftershocks from an earthquake. I trembled slightly as I began to shift myself onto my side, and then my back, so I could look up at him.

But he didn't look back into my eyes, instead closing his and clenching his jaw tightly. His fists tightened beside me and I watched his throat as he swallowed and winced. I raised one of my hands to caress his face, wanting to smooth out the tension there, but his hand clenched around my wrist, stopping me before I touched him.

"Bella…no. I think…I think you need to put some clothes on…" Edward said in a strained, almost repulsed voice.

"I…you…huh?" was my brilliant response as I laid there, watching him turn his face away from me while his hand stayed clasped around my wrist, squeezing even tighter.

"I said put some clothes on," Edward growled through gritted teeth, his eyes finally opening but refusing to look at me.

A surge of rejection washed over me as the pain in my wrist increased from his hold, so painful tears were beginning to prickle in my eyes. Edward glanced back at me quickly as I bit down on my lip, trying not to acknowledge the pain he was causing.

He suddenly released me and backed off the bed as I rubbed my wrist, trying to return the blood flow to my hand. The tears that had threatened to spring forth began to trickle over my bottom lids and I slid off the bed.

My anger flared as the rejection spread throughout my being, and I started stalking out of the room. But, before I left it completely, I spun around and spat at him. "Fuck you, Edward! If you didn't want me you could have just fucking said so."

I went to leave but he was right there, gripping my shoulders and spinning me to face him. He opened his mouth to speak but I pushed against his chest.

"NO!" I screamed at him. "Do NOT fucking touch me! You made your desires perfectly fucking clear!"

Edward stood there, his mouth open, his hands raised in the air defensively, as I spun around and stalked across the hall, slamming my door behind me.

As I collapsed onto my bed, alone for the first time in five weeks, I realized that I was just a game to him…a toy to pass the time. How could I have been so fucking stupid to even think that he wanted me for something more? He was probably just waiting for me to be vulnerable enough to his wily charms before he finished his original task. It was at that moment that I knew I would never be more to Edward Fucking Cullen than a meal.


	18. Chapter 18

Stockholm Syndrome BPOV - Chapter 18

_Previously:_

_My anger flared as the rejection spread throughout my being, and I started stalking out of the room. But, before I left it completely, I spun around and spat at him. "Fuck you, Edward! If you didn't want me you could have just fucking said so."_

_I went to leave but he was right there, gripping my shoulders and spinning me to face him. He opened his mouth to speak but I pushed against his chest. _

"_NO!" I screamed at him. "Do NOT fucking touch me! You made your desires perfectly fucking clear!"_

_Edward stood there, his mouth open, his hands raised in the air defensively, as I spun around and stalked across the hall, slamming my door behind me. _

_As I collapsed onto my bed, alone for the first time in five weeks, I realized that I was just a game to him…a toy to pass the time. How could I have been so fucking stupid to even think that he wanted me for something more? He was probably just waiting for me to be vulnerable enough to his wily charms before he finished his original task. It was at that moment that I knew I would never be more to Edward Fucking Cullen than a meal._

I don't know how long I sat there, awake and fuming, but eventually, he came to my door as I knew he would. He knocked on the door but I didn't answer or even get up to open it. So, he knocked again. Once more, I didn't give him the satisfaction of responding to him. I heard the handle try and turn but I had locked it even though I knew he could just break down the door. I dared him to try. When he found the door locked he knocked once more and called my name, but I didn't want to speak to him or even see him ever again. He didn't want me so he didn't even need to pretend.

I knew his plan. He was just wooing me until I fell for it enough for him to kill me. It had probably been his plan all along and I'd be damned if I let him get away with it anymore. If he wanted me for dinner then he would just have to take it, because I wouldn't be giving myself up willingly to his sick, twisted, demented ass.

He finally gave up and I settled in for a restless night of sleep. I had dreamt that I had actually escaped but that Edward had gave chase and caught me, killing me. After the third time of waking up as his teeth sank into my flesh, I decided to get up and take a shower. I hurried into the bathroom, hopeful that Edward wouldn't be waiting outside of my bedroom for me, and I closed the bathroom door just as his door was opening. I took my time in the bathroom, running the water so long it started to get cold, then ran back to my bedroom, effectively missing Edward again.

I knew that he would be waiting around the house for me so I called for Rose, knowing she would hear me. A minute later she knocked on my door and I let her in.

"Is everything ok? I heard the yelling last night," Rose whispered as she shut the door behind her.

"No," I whimpered, trying not to cry. At least I didn't need to fully rehash what had happened the night before.

"Do you need anything?" she asked in her hushed tone, reaching out to hug me since I was visibly shaking, remembering what had transpired the night before. Before I could answer, my stomach growled. "I'll go get you breakfast."

"Thank you," I breathed out as she released me and headed out of my room.

Rose came back a few minutes later with a few granola bars, a glass of apple juice, and an assortment of fruit, not knowing what I would want. I gladly accepted it all and sat on my bed, munching away on a granola bar and then a banana. While I was eating, Alice knocked on the door and Rose let her in.

Alice held her finger to her lips for a minute for us to be quiet. Then, after a deafening silence for a few moments, she started talking animatedly.

"So, since you are hanging with us girls today, what do you want to do?" Alice asked.

"Um... I really don't care as long as I don't have to see the asshole," I replied and Rose snickered before slapping her hand to her mouth to try and conceal it.

"Ooo, how about a girly day of makeovers and mani's and pedi's? Rose, you have all the supplies in your room, right?" Alice asked, her eyes shining with delight.

"Yes, picked them up the other day, in fact. Do you think Esme will want in?" Rose asked.

Alice's eyes glazed over for a second before she smiled and replied with a yes.

I finished eating and was drug out of my bedroom and down the hall to Carlisle and Esme's room. Rose and Alice paused outside the door and waited for a second before we heard Carlisle invite us in.

"Girls, to what do I owe the pleasure of three beautiful women in my bedroom?" Carlisle asked with a sly smile, making me blush. Just then, Esme came out of the closet and nudged him as she walked by.

"You are so bad, leave the girls alone," Esme scolded him with a smile as he pulled her into an embrace. "And I'd love to spend the day with you girls. Meet you in Rose's room?"

"See you in about an hour," Alice said with a knowing smirk as Rose began to pull me out of the room, but not before the realization of the time dawned on me and I blushed from head to toe, making everyone around me laugh.

The manicures and pedicures weren't as awful as I had always imagined they would be. I actually kind of enjoyed having my hands and feet pampered. But, even with all the relaxing activities, I still was pissed at Edward. I wanted to forget about him but he was ever present in my mind.

The girls tried to pry for information about Edward and me, but I tactfully avoided the questions, either not answering or just using one word. Just when I was about to ask when Esme would be joining us, trying to change the subject, Alice clamped her hand over my mouth and Rose shushed me. The door quickly opened and Esme slid in, shutting it behind her. She didn't speak for a moment either, then they all exhaled and went on about their tasks of pampering and primping me.

By the time the day was over, I had been plucked, painted, pruned, and had tried on numerous outfits that they had insisted I keep. At regular intervals, food kept appearing, and finally all of us crowded Rose and Emmett's massive bed to watch chick flicks. I wasn't very interested in the movie choice and ended up drifting off to sleep. I was vaguely aware of cold arms carrying me later and knew it wasn't Edward, even though I dreamt it was. The next day passed in the same fashion as the first, with Esme, Rose, and Alice entertaining me all throughout the day, keeping me artfully from Edward.

Day three of Operation Avoid Edward at all Costs started just as the previous two had. I spent the morning with Alice and Rose and Esme in Alice and Jasper's room. But, early in the afternoon I could sense a change in the atmosphere. It started with Esme slipping out quietly while Alice and Rose gushed over different pairs of barely there red lingerie that had my face the same shade.

I tried to forget about Edward, yet again, but the lingerie made me wonder if he would ever have wanted to see me in something like that instead of the camisole and shorts I had worn that night. I was trying to pay attention to what Alice and Rose were doing, but I kept hearing the guys shouting from down the hall. Apparently they had all converged in Rose and Emmett's room. I was drawn out of my eavesdropping on the guys by a comment Rose made.

"So, I know you've seen it already, but what does Jasper have planned for Valentine's Day?"

"Oh, we are just going to go hunting…naked…" Alice said with a devilish grin and I realized what they would be doing afterwards. But, as much as I wanted to be embarrassed about the topic, I was horrified that I was keeping them apart from their guys on Valentine's Day.

"Um, hey, I'm just going to…" I started to say but Alice and Rose surrounded me and forbade me to leave.

"Look, we all have plans later tonight after you've gone to sleep. We know you need us right now and the guys can wait. Besides, we've celebrated numerous Valentine's Days with them so they can do this one our way," Rose explained, then she pulled me to the floor beside her as she reached for the nail polish remover to redo my toes for the third time today.

Before she could even start on one toe, there was screaming coming from her room.

"That's it!"

I froze in my spot on the floor, knowing instantly who it was. Alice sat beside me in the middle of the room, staring at the door as if she was silently challenging Edward.

I was staring at the door, waiting for it to open, and I saw the handle begin to turn, making Alice stand up and stare even harder at the door. I held my breath and stared as the door began to slowly open.

Suddenly, the door flew open, the handle breaking through the wall behind it, as Edward stalked forward towards me. Alice went to get in his way but he pushed her off to the side and picked me up in the same second, throwing me over his cold, granite shoulder.

I started screaming and hitting his back, yelling for him to put me down, threatening to stake him where the sun didn't sparkle, but nothing worked. Edward turned and stormed out of the room, me bouncing on his shoulder, as Rose and Alice joined in on the screaming. I saw Edward push past Emmett and Jasper and they just let him take me off, god only knows what he was planning to do, and they just _let_ him! My screaming continued as we passed Carlisle and Esme. I pled with them to help me, for anyone to help me, still smacking Edward, but no one rescued me.

Unexpectedly, Edward flung me forward and I landed on his bed with an 'oof,' effectively cutting off my tirade.

"Stay!" Edward growled, his vampire really showing through, and I froze until he was out of the room. I only had enough time to get off of the bed before Edward was back.

He was holding some things in one hand and had a picnic basket in the other. I stood there, wringing my hands together, trying to figure out if he was pissed or what was going on because he was stalking around, running his fingers through his hair, as he prepared what appeared to be a picnic on his bed.

"This was not how this was supposed to be, this was not how I was supposed to talk to her, tell her how I…" I heard Edward mumble and I was wondering what he was about to say.

"How you what?" I asked and he looked up with a shocked look on his face, surprised I had heard him.

"Nothing," he mumbled and continued setting up the items he had – cheese cubes, strawberries dipped in chocolate, a melon tray with watermelon, honeydew, and cantaloupe, and a pasta salad. Edward even pulled out a bottle of champagne and a flute, opening the bottle, pouring a glass, and handing it to me silently. But there was something in his eyes, something soft and different that went against his demeanor. The way he looked at me when he handed me the flute made my stomach drop and my mouth parch. He looked at me like he wanted me, not just for a meal, but like he really, _really_, wanted me. It scared, yet excited me all at the same time.

"Have a seat," Edward motioned to the bed and walked around to the other side, sitting down. He sat cross-legged, his back to the headboard, the food spread before him. His head was hung as he looked at me standing there stiffly, but I slowly relaxed, and after a minute, sat down on the bed beside him. I wasn't as close as I normally had been, but I was scared of where tonight was heading. It appeared as if he had been planning something for a while and it made me wonder what else he had planned.

I took a sip of my champagne, trying to calm my suddenly tense nerves, then another and moaned as I fully tasted the champagne. I'd had champagne before, but nothing this delicious. It was almost like a liquid orgasm in my mouth.

Edward shifted beside me and offered me some of the food; I chose some of the watermelon. I noticed him looking me up and down appreciatively as I bit into the piece of fruit before me, but he was forgotten as the sweet flavor of the melon coated my tongue, making me moan in delight.

I put the rest of the piece in my mouth, moaning once more, and swallowed. When I opened my eyes, which had closed voluntarily, I saw Edward holding a chocolate covered strawberry to my lips. I looked up at Edward, uncertain of whether or not to bite the offered fruit, but did so slowly and moaned yet again as the flavor exploded in my mouth. I felt a tiny trail of juice from the strawberry drip down my chin and licked it off. I noticed Edward pouting when I did so and stifled the laugh that wanted to erupt out of my mouth at his reaction.

Edward tried to feed me another, but I could tell that he was just trying to avoid the much needed conversation we had to have about what had transpired between us three days earlier.

"Edward, we need to talk," I said in a determined manner, hoping he wouldn't try to change the subject.

Edward looked uncomfortable, but answered anyways.

"Ok, about what?" he asked, which kind of pissed me off. He knew damn well what I wanted to talk about.

"You know what about." I fumed as I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"Shit," he muttered, running his hand through his hair, looking like he was trying to figure out where to start. "First off, I want you to know that I wasn't rejecting you, in fact, it was far from it."

"Yeah, tell me another lie. You were repulsed by me!" I yelled at him. He had too fucking rejected me and he damn well knew it! But before I could say more, Edward clamped his hand over my mouth and kept talking.

"Will you just shut up for a minute so I can finish?" he asked me and my mouth fell open behind his hand. Edward pulled it back and continued. "I wasn't rejecting you. When I walked in and saw you lying there, practically fucking gift wrapped for me…and the position…what I saw…panties…ni…nipple…fucking perfection…"

He stumbled through what he was trying to say but kept going, and I was becoming very aware of what had happened by his reaction. To say that I was awed at his reaction to my body and that outfit was an understatement. I wanted to cut him off but he kept going, kept rambling. I was sure that if he had been able to blush, he would have been the color of a tomato at that moment.

"Your scent was…mouthwatering, and your body…perfect…you…I…aroused…" Edward kept trying to explain but his words were jumbled. Before he could try and say more, my hand covered his mouth so that I could try and get clarification on a question that was burning in my mind.

"Oh, so, um, what you're trying to say is that you wanted me?" I asked, trying not to flush scarlet. I removed my hand so he could answer and the burn in his eyes made me believe his words.

"Oh god yes, so badly, too much for me to handle," Edward confessed, seemingly relieved that I understood what he had been trying to say.

"And, do you still…want me?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Oh god, Bella, more than ever. That will never wane, only increase the more I'm around you. You will never have to worry about me not wanting you, about me rejecting you…ever."

I had dropped my eyes on the last question, but looked up at him, trying not to cry as he confirmed what I had hoped. No matter how much he had hurt me, no matter how big the fuckup of miscommunication had been, I had still wanted him and wanted him even more after his confessions.

"I got you something, you know…for Valentine's Day," Edward said as he jumped up and got the jewelry box off of his dresser, leaving the other item there.

"Oh Edward, you didn't have to. I didn't get you anything. God, I'm so pathetic." I mumbled the last part, embarrassed that I hadn't been able to even think about getting anyone anything. I hadn't even realized that it was Valentine's Day until earlier.

Edward took my chin in his hand and tilted my face to meet his once he had climbed back on the bed.

"Never, ever, speak of yourself like that again, do you hear me?" Edward said with a fierceness that shocked and awed me.

I nodded in agreement and he released my chin, taking my hand to put the jewelry box in it. I was scared to see what was in the jewelry box, slowly opening the box with my free hand. However, once it was opened and I saw what it contained, I gasped and almost dropping the box. Edward steadied it in my hand and then took the necklace out of it. It was a silver, maybe even platinum, chain that had a crystal heart strung on it, but something deep down told me that it wasn't crystal, that it was a diamond. Edward motioned to my neck, holding the necklace open, and I pulled my hair up and twisted so my back was to him.

Edward reached around me, lacing his arms through mine to drape the necklace across my skin. He clasped the thin chain behind my neck, then adjusted it down my chest. When his hands came back up, they skimmed my neck, making me take in a sharp breath. I felt my stomach drop in that desirable way, and Edward leaned in to me.

He skimmed his nose up my neck to right below my ear, and let out his cool breath over my skin, making me shiver. My hands released my hair, but came backwards to thread through Edward's silken mane. I pulled and tugged on them, making him shift closer to my body until his cool chest was against my heated back.

"You know this necklace, the heart, it is just like mine. Its cold, doesn't beat, but it's yours, just as mine is. My heart will forever be for you and you alone, and if it could beat, it would only beat for you," Edward murmured in her ear, speaking volumes in his unspoken words.

My breathing picked up and my hands moved through his hair, massaging his scalp as my desire increased. Edward ran the tip of his nose along the shell of my ear. Desiring to be even closer to him, I turned my head and pressed my lips to his, making him gasp before he slowly joined the embrace.

Edward was tentative at first, as if he was testing his control. But I wanted him to let go so I twisted through the kiss, deepening it, pressing myself to him more because I wanted it…the kiss, the emotions…him.

He pulled myself to him, making me straddle his lap as he knelt on the bed. I felt him, all of him, between my legs and wanted him to be able to feel me…_all_ of me. I twisted out of my button up shirt, leaving only my tank top and jeans between us. As I tried to shift closer to him to feel more of him, he assisted me by grabbing onto my ass and pulling me to him. I felt his cold hands through the denim and it made me flood with heat as our groins pressed up against each other causing simultaneous moans to erupt from our meshed lips.

I had a feeling that Edward would stop soon, just like he always did, so I kept going, eager to enjoy myself while it lasted. But Edward didn't stop so I broke the kiss and grabbed the hem of my tank top, apparently shocking Edward. He stopped my hands and forced me to look at him.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Do you not want me? Did you not want to…?" I trailed off, feeling rejection wash over me.

"Oh baby, of course I want to. I just want to make sure that you want to," he explained, pushing the rejection down. His eyes searched mine for any uncertainty in what we were doing. But there was no uncertainty because at that moment I wanted nothing more than him. We had been dancing around our feelings for one another for far too long, and his words and gift had helped me realize that I felt the same for him. And I wanted to show him exactly how I felt.

"Then shut up and kiss me," I said with a forceful tone as I ripped my tank top off, leaving just my lacy white bra covering my top half.

"So beautiful," Edward choked out as his eyes raked over my half naked body, before pulling me to him and kissing me roughly.

My mouth devoured his, my hands pulling at his shirt, so he ripped it from his skin, shocking me. But as I realized that his chest was exposed to me, I smiled against his mouth and started to roam my hands over his bare chest. He apparently wanted my chest bare too because he began to finger at my bra, gently tugging at it.

"Get rid of it," I murmured against his mouth, my tongue darting out to trace his icy bottom lip.

Edward didn't waste any time, gripping the material and pulling. I felt it tear away from itself and my body. He repeated the movement with the straps and I bowed my back so the material could fall from my chest. Edward snatched it up and threw it to the side as he pulled me back to him.

The moment my bare breasts pressed against Edward's cold chest, my nipples tightened under the temperature change. A wanton moan erupted from my mouth from deep within me. Edward got up on his knees and shifted backward, laying me on the bed before he pressed himself against my prone form.

His hands began to roam my torso, skimming across one breast, then the other, as his mouth moved from my lips to my neck, kissing and licking the flesh. I was writhing underneath him, wanting his hands and mouth everywhere on me, wanting more from him…of him.

Swallowing audibly as if he was preparing himself for rejection, he moved his hand south toward where I wanted it most at that moment. When he reached the waist of my jeans he paused his movements and I noticed immediately, looking up at him with a wanting look.

Edward swallowed again and finally met my gaze as he fingered the button of my jeans. I knew that if they were removed, and things progressed, that I wouldn't want him to stop or even think about asking him. He took a deep breath and looked up at me, his question written all over his face as he braced himself for my answer.

"May I?"

Edward was looking in my eyes, almost straight into my soul, for the answer, and I didn't hesitate to give it to him.

"Yes," I breathed as he deftly popped the button and slid the zipper down slowly.

The sound of each tooth of the zipper opening, spreading apart for him and only for him, was deafening and luxurious all at the same time. Before him there had been no other.

Edward kept his eyes on mine, but seemed to fight the urge to look down toward the skin and fabric that was becoming exposed to him. Once the zipper was fully undone, he shifted backwards, still keeping my gaze, and lightly gripped the material to pull the jeans down. I was the first to break the stare, looking down to see his hands removing the denim from my body, unsheathing my legs. When I looked down, he finally gave in to the temptation and looked for himself, growling lightly as my body came into view for him.

The sound of his growl, combined with the lustful look on his face, and our prior actions leading up to the current even, had me on edge. I felt soaked down there, and apparently was with Edward's reaction and sudden sharp intake of breath. His eyes shot back to mine and there was a hungry look in them that had me wanting him even more. Yes, he wanted to devour me, but in a sexual sense instead of a hunger sense.

Edward stood up and deposited my jeans on the floor before reaching for the button of his own jeans, and removing them at vampire speed. One second he was clothed, the next he was only in boxer briefs. And they left absolutely _nothing_ to the imagination. I saw how rigid and ready he was for me and there was a twinge of apprehension on whether or not this was going to work, but the look in his eyes and the desire in my body told me that it would and would work well.

Edward climbed back up the bed, almost stalking me as his form shadowed over mine. My hands reached up and cupped his face gently, almost reverently, and I lifted myself up to kiss him. He met my lips and eased me back to the bed, our lips and tongues tangling together serenely, but only in my mouth. I knew his teeth were dangerous to me and I wasn't sure if I ever wanted to experience them again.

Edward's cold body, pressed against my heated one, had me shivering, but it wasn't exactly from the cold. He had one hand bracing his weight, the other began to roam my body, caressing each breast, making me arc into him. Edward responded by pushing back into me, rotating his hips against mine, making me moan into his mouth.

The wandering hand finally descended low enough to ghost over my panties and I wanted more...more of him, his touch, his delicious cold friction.

"More," I called out as he broke the kiss so I could breathe. "More," I called out again as his hand skimmed over my curls still hidden behind the cotton.

"Bella, are you sure," Edward asked in a strained voice, almost as if he was unsure of whether or not to voice the question.

"Yes, Edward, yes," I breathed out.

His lips crashed into mine and I felt him grab the cotton and pull. The material fell away from my skin quickly and there was only his boxer briefs separating us. I removed my hands, which had wandered to his back, and slid them down his abdomen to the waistband, and slid my finger tips in under the fabric. Edward hissed as my fingers grazed his engorged tip, and I instantaneously wanted all of him, at that very moment, no turning back or regret in my mind.

"I want you," I murmured into his mouth, hoping he understood me and my request.

He did and he removed his boxers in the same manner as he did my bra and panties. When there was nothing between us anymore, when our skin was in full contact with one another, I knew that it was right and that I wanted nothing more than him.

I tentatively reached down and ran my fingers over his hardened shaft as he watched my hand move over his skin. When my fingers closed around the base, his eyes shot up to mine and I knew that it was time, that this was going to happen.

Edward lowered one hand to my curls again, letting them pause there for a second to see if there was any hesitation on my end. There was none to be found. I tilted my hips toward his hand, hoping he would continue, and continue he did, letting his fingers run down my moistened slit before parting it to find my awaiting core.

He dipped two fingers into me, slowly but firmly, and pumped them at a leisurely pace, making me squirm and retaliate by pumping his shaft at the same slow pace. My plan worked quickly, Edward spending only a few moments preparing me before the big intrusion.

He removed his fingers and pulled his hips away from my grasp, reaching down to coat his length with my wetness on his fingers. He gripped his base and shifted down and forward until I felt the cool tip line up with my slick lips. His eyes met mine and silently asked the million dollar question.

Without hesitation I nodded and Edward slid slowly into my depths...


	19. Chapter 19

Stockholm Syndrome BPOV Chapter 19

_Previously:_

_Edward lowered one hand to my curls again, letting them pause there for a second to see if there was any hesitation on my end. There was none to be found. I tilted my hips toward his hand, hoping he would continue, and continue he did, letting his fingers run down my moistened slit before parting it to find my awaiting core. _

_He dipped two fingers into me, slowly but firmly, and pumped them at a leisurely pace, making me squirm and retaliate by pumping his shaft at the same slow pace. My plan worked quickly, Edward spending only a few moments preparing me before the big intrusion. _

_He removed his fingers and pulled his hips away from my grasp, reaching down to coat his length with my wetness on his fingers. He gripped his base and shifted down and forward until I felt the cool tip line up with my slick lips. His eyes met mine and silently asked the million dollar question. _

_Without hesitation I nodded and Edward slid slowly into my depths..._

The feel of his icy length filling me, stretching me as none had ever done before was delicious, painful, and all I ever wanted. The sensation was ice cold, yet scorching hot, all at the same time. Neither of us moved for a moment, just relishing in the feeling of becoming one.

Finally, Edward slowly slid back out most of the way before plunging slowly back into me, moaning desirably as I writhed under him, shifting my hips, pushing myself onto him, into me.

"Oh god, Bella, so good," he groaned out as he pulled out and slid back home again.

"Yes, oh, Edward, yes," I whispered as I tilted my hips to meet his movements.

Edward slid out slowly again, slow even for a human, and pushed back in even slower. It was excruciating and delicious and I met his pace perfectly in sync. When he began to pull out, I dipped my hips back. When he pushed forward, I tilted my pelvis toward him, deepening the penetration.

Hands, mouths, tongues, skin... Breathing as one, moaning in a symphony of ecstasy... We explored each other's bodies, not leaving anything untouched…unloved.

Edward kept his slow pace, but I began to feel a slow, low burn, building at a snail's pace deep within me. I wanted more of that burn, that feeling. I began to thrust my hips up harder to meet Edward's strokes, slamming my body into his hard, frozen, unyielding one.

"Easy love," Edward murmured into my ear he tried to steady my hips with one of his hands, never ceasing his languid movements within me. It felt so good, even at the slow pace, that I never wanted him to stop. But I wanted more, faster, harder, just more...

"No…more…harder…" I groaned as I fought against Edward's restraining hand.

I wrapped my arms around his body; drug my nails across the skin of his back as I pulled myself up roughly to meet his body. My mouth sought out his neck, nibbling, licking, sucking, and biting the flesh there. Edward finally gave up, gave in, and quit trying to control my body, instead giving in as much as he seemed to dare.

I moaned loudly, my body lifting off the bed as Edward slammed himself into me hard. Edward hissed when our bodies touched, the difference in temperatures even more noticeable than normal.

Edward pulled out, making me beg for him again, then pushed back in just as hard as before. I moaned his name; I felt the deliciously torturous desire deep within me getting more and more intense. I knew I was about to fall over the abyss, about to succumb to the most intense pleasure I had ever even attempted to imagine. Edward was too much, too good, too intense...but I never wanted him to stop, never wanted this to end, never wanted anything else...not food, water, air...none of it.

Edward braced himself on one arm, moving the other between us, searching out my clit. When his thumb pressed onto it I hissed and bucked my hips wildly.

"Oh, god, shit, fuck, Edward…" I moaned almost incoherently, my body moving involuntarily underneath him as he continued to thrust into me while massaging my clit with his thumb. It was too much yet not enough. I knew it wouldn't be much longer if Edward continued to work my body expertly like he had been doing.

He dropped his mouth to my neck, lightly nibbling with his lips. His mouth sought out an area and I felt the pressure of his mouth...his lips, but not his teeth as he practically bit down on me, his thumb pressing hard onto my clit simultaneously and I was gone. Time meant nothing as wave after wave took me under and kept me there, thrashing me around in a sea of orgasmic bliss. I was vaguely aware of Edward pulsating on top of me, inside of me, reaching his finale as I did.

Finally, Edward stilled and pulled out, making me whimper at the loss. But he made up for it when he pulled my body against his and covered us up. We lay there silently, just enjoying the feel of one another, but finally I broke the silence as my curiosity got the better of me while I fingered my new necklace and I wanted to know what the other item he had brought in was.

"What is that other thing on the dresser?" I asked softly.

"Just something else I got, well made actually, for you," Edward explained in an almost sheepish manner.

"Can I have it?" I asked, looking up at him.

Edward slid out of bed, not bothering to put on any clothing as he walked across the room at a human pace. I gasped as I took in his glorious, fully naked form, a blush quickly flashing across my body. Edward smirked at me.

He picked up the other item and came back to the bed, covering himself up as he sat up and pulled me next to him.

"This is…well…something that I wanted to get for you…make for you, that is…" Edward stumbled, trying to explain the item before he handed it to me.

"Huh?" I replied, confusion all over my face, trying to figure out exactly what he was trying to say.

"Here, just look," he said, placing the album on my lap.

I looked at it, then at Edward, then back at the photo album and opened it up revealing a picture of Charlie and Renee, apparently from after I was taken. My mom had been in Forks?

"Wait…what…how…when…" I tried to ask multiple questions at once. There were so many things I wanted to ask, to know, but I couldn't even finish one question before the next one popped up. Edward interrupted and explained how he had obtained the photos.

"I, um…, I hired two private investigators to follow them and photograph them for you, so you could have pictures of them…to see…to see that they are living, breathing…um…moving on, sort of…" Edward mumbled the last part, almost as if he hoped I wouldn't understand him, but I did and the realization dawned on me of what he had been trying to do. I was awed at the lengths he had gone to in order to try to ease some of my pain, some of my worry. Flushing some, I looked back to the album, flipping through the pages.

When I came across a picture of Charlie embracing a Quileute woman, I looked at Edward and he explained what the investigator had told him about Charlie and a woman named Sue dating. They had grieved together, her for her husband who had passed from a sudden heart attack, and him for me. My dad, Charlie, was seeing someone? In light of everything, I was actually happy for him.

A picture of Renee and my step-father Phil on the beach brought another look and another explanation of him getting a position with the minor league team in Jacksonville, Florida. So Phil had actually gotten signed, just like they had hoped. My mom was seemingly happy, even in my absence. Maybe they were moving on, healing, dealing… Maybe it was time for me to move on too. Maybe this was my road, my path, my destiny.

But could I really say goodbye to my past, give it all up for my present and future – the man beside me? As I flipped through the pages, looking at the faces of my family, seeing them moving past my existence, I knew the answer. But, the answer came with a price, the price of saying goodbye, and it was a goodbye that would hurt more than possibly imaginable.

I started memorizing their faces, mentally telling them everything I would have said if I could actually talk to them…

_Mom, I'm ok and I finally made my choice, found the one for me. He wants the best for me too._

_Dad, he's a good man. You'd really like him and he can take care of me the way you would._

When I reached the last page and saw that there were no more pictures for me to talk to, to look at, the tears I had been holding back as I said my goodbyes to them came forth. I had to be strong while I said them, but when they were no longer in front of me, when their faces no longer looked back, I let it all go.

I was vaguely aware of Edward pulling me to him, cradling me as I fell apart.

I only remembered breaking down and crying until there were no more tears as I drifted into the blackness of sleep. I began dreaming very vividly and my parents were there, concerned looks on their faces.

'_Mom…Dad…this is Edward. I have to go, but I wanted to tell you first that I'm sorry, so sorry… Goodbye…' When I turned to take Edward's hand, he was walking away. I couldn't understand it and I took off after him, leaving my parents behind. Yet, no matter how fast I pursued Edward, he kept getting further and further away. I started calling his name, reaching for him. Finally, he turned and waited for me, a pained expression on his face. _

_Edward took my face in his hands when I reached him and kissed my lips softly before opening his mouth. 'I love you, my Bella,' Edward whispered and kissed me again before turning and running off, out of my sight immediately. I screamed for him, grasping for his body that was no longer there. _

I woke with a start and reached for Edward but didn't find him beside me. Where his cold body should have been, there were only cold sheets. I sat straight up in bed, searching the room for him, but he wasn't there. Looking around I spotted a folded stack of clothes on the dresser with a tented piece of paper.

Trembling, I got out of bed, wrapped the sheet around my naked form, and crossed the room to the ominous items. My hand shook as it reached out for the piece of paper sitting there innocently, but I had a feeling that what was on that paper wouldn't be so innocent, not after my dream.

When I opened the paper and started reading, the tears began to fall.

_My dearest Bella,_

_These past six months have been the greatest of my existence because you were in them. I hadn't truly felt the warmth of the sun, the joy in laughter, or the love in a kiss before you came into my life. Yes, I'll admit that it wasn't in the most pleasing way that you did enter my life, but enter it you did and you have forever altered me. _

_I wanted to show you how I felt about you every day, even when I didn't yet know how I truly felt, I still knew something was there pulling me to you. Finally, when I realized I loved you, my heart, which hadn't beat in almost a century, felt like it moved. You were the reason for that feeling, and will continue to be that reason for all of eternity._

_Then, finally, after so many obstacles, you began to look at me the same way I looked at you. I could literally see and feel the emotions coming through your eyes and touches. I thought I was dreaming even though I couldn't sleep. _

_And then there was last night, which was nothing short of the best night of my existence. You gave yourself to me in a way I had always dreamed. You took me as yours just as I took you as mine. But then, the smoke dissipated as you looked over the faces of your parents. Watching you cry for them was immensely heartbreaking and, while my heart may break and never heal from letting you go, I have to do it. I have to let you go so that I may heal your heart. I won't be selfish anymore. I'm giving you back to them._

_So, Bella, my love, my angel, go home. Go back to the life you were supposed to live before I ripped you from it. Go back and live a normal, happy, _human_ life and forget about me. You deserve the world and I won't be the person to take you from it._

_With all my love, forever yours,_

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_

When I finished reading the letter I found myself on the floor, tears falling down my face. He was letting me go? He didn't want me anymore? I had to find him right away, to hear him say it for himself. I stood up and threw on the clothes that were on the dresser, not even looking at what I was wearing.

I ran out of the bedroom, calling for him, waiting to hear him answer. But he didn't…no one did. The house was deserted, completely empty except for me. They had to be here somewhere, someone had to be around. I ran out of the front door, looking for signs of life, but was shocked by what I saw instead. My faded red truck, the one Charlie had presented me with the day I arrived in Forks, was sitting there waiting for me.

I slowly walked toward the menacing beast of metal and motor and opened the door. The first things I noticed were the bags on the passenger side floorboard, the GPS system hooked to the dash, the key hanging in the ignition, and an envelope on the driver's seat.

I reached for the envelope and opened it slowly, gasping at the contents. There was hundreds of bills stuffed inside, wrapped with a piece of paper. I pulled them out and took the paper off. Written on the inside of the folds, in Edward's elegant script, were five simple words…

_Be safe_ _and go home._

Edward was telling me once again to go home. I felt my heart breaking as I realized that he wanted me gone, that he didn't want me with him anymore, not even after last night.

The pain filled my mind, my body, my soul… I did the only thing I could do at that moment; I got into my truck, started it, and headed down the driveway.

I was vaguely aware of a familiar voice telling me where to turn and how far to drive. The voice ate away at the daze, the blinding pain, until I realized whose it was. It was Edward's voice, his beautifully melodic voice programmed into the GPS. Why would he do such a thing? Why would he give me a reminder of himself like that if he wanted me to go?

I kept driving, his voice still calling out directions, when I realized why he had done it… He wanted me to have something of him, a way to always have him near. But, did he know that I didn't want just his voice? That I didn't want just my memories of him? That the outside world, my prior life, held nothing for me without him by my side? No…no he didn't know that. He didn't know any of it because I hadn't told him. Slamming on the brakes at my epiphany, I realized that I had to go back, I had to tell him how I felt about him, how I wanted to be with him…forever, that I loved him.

I began to attempt to turn my beast around on the two lane road, but without power steering, it was a difficult task requiring many maneuvers. During the execution of the turn, I must have backed up too far and started screaming, gripping the steering wheel and stomping on the brake pedal as my truck slid backwards, down the grass and dirt embankment that lined the road.

When the truck finally jerked to a stop, and I stopped screaming and settled my racing heart, I realized that I was stuck here. I would have to walk back. I checked the GPS and saw that I hadn't driven too far yet, and that I could cut through the woods to get back to the house quicker.

Not even thinking about my clumsiness, I cut the truck off, jumped out, and began to run through the woods in the direction of home…home…that was what Edward was for me now, my home. Edward wanted me to go home. Well, that was what I was going to do. I was going to go home, to him.

In my excitement to get back to him, I wasn't paying attention to my steps and ended up falling, gouging my hand on a twig that I landed on. I hissed at the pain, holding my bleeding palm with my other hand, trying not to get nauseous from the blood.

Just as I began to gain enough control over my reaction to the blood, I heard a stick snap behind me. I spun around, climbing to my feet quickly, as I realized I wasn't alone.

"Edward?" I called out, hoping it was him coming to me, chasing after me, unwilling to let me go.

But my hope was dashed as three individuals entered the vicinity – a female with bright red hair, and two males, one long and lean with blonde hair and the other stockier with an olive complexion and dark hair.

One look at them had me almost certain they were vampires, but their eyes were red instead of gold. All of the Cullen's had gold eyes, not these glowing ruby ones. However, my thoughts were confirmed when a small shaft of sunlight pierced through the canopy above and caused the skin of the female to sparkle.

"Um, I…I should really be going now," I said in a shaky voice, trying to back slowly away from them, hoping that they would just leave me alone. But flashbacks of Edward's first physical encounter with me had my legs stumbling underneath me. Would they try to kill me too?

"Mmmmm," the blonde male said in an oddly calming voice, "smell that? She's got vamp all over her."

"But she's human," the other male exclaimed as if he was shocked that I had encountered a vampire and lived to tell the tale.

"Take another whiff, Laurent," the female spoke up, "she's not a typical human. No, she's more than a meal to her vampire. Don't you smell it? Don't you smell _her_?"

The dark haired male, the one apparently named Laurent, took in a sharp breath through his nose, his nostrils flaring as he did so. Then, his eyes shot open, his tongue darted out and licked his lips, and he spoke words that sent chills through my spine.

"Ah, she's a vamp whore…"


	20. Chapter 20

Stockholm Syndrome BPOV Chapter 20

_Previously:_

"_But she's human," the other male exclaimed as if he was shocked that I had encountered a vampire and lived to tell the tale._

"_Take another whiff, Laurent," the female spoke up, "she's not a typical human. No, she's more than a meal to her vampire. Don't you smell it? Don't you smell her?"_

_The dark haired male, the one apparently named Laurent, took in a sharp breath through his nose, his nostrils flaring as he did so. Then, his eyes shot open, his tongue darted out and licked his lips, and he spoke words that sent chills through my spine._

"_Ah, she's a vamp whore…"_

"And that just means that we can have even _more_ fun with her, right James?" the female asked and the blonde nodded in front of me.

Shit! I had to get the hell out of here. I had to get away. _God, Edward, if I don't make it out of here alive, please know that I was coming back for you._

I started to back slowly away, my hands clenched into shaking fists, my adrenaline pumping, but the three closed in on me. Looking around, I realized that there was no way out of this. _Please let them be quick_.

The blonde, apparently named James, sank into a crouch I had seen before, and moved towards me some more, then froze in place, sniffing the air.

"Get out of sight," he hissed at the other two and then sprang at me.

I screamed, putting my arms up defensively, but he didn't attack me; he didn't try to kill me. Instead, I found myself pressed up against his disgusting body, his filthy arms wrapped around me.

I was about to start fighting, fighting for my life, when Edward burst through the trees into the small clearing we were in. He froze before me, his eyes wild with shock, anger, and something else. I watched as his eyes quickly scanned my body before taking in the fuckhead that held me in his arms.

I hoped he would kill him, tear him apart, but there were the other two to deal with also. Could Edward fight them all off? Could we get out of this unharmed? I doubted it, and wanted to give him a fighting chance, give him a warning and then distract the others. All I had to do was spill more of my blood, their greatest desire and the thing no vampire could resist.

But, before I could warn Edward, I saw something snap within him. Had he been listening to them? Had he been reading their thoughts?

My eyes didn't leave Edward as he suddenly burst forward, moving across the clearing at us, his rage focused on James. But, before he could reach them, before I could even process what was happening, he was back on the other side of the clearing, the female sitting on his chest, pinning his arms to the ground, and the other male holding his neck, his arms tight around it.

A vicious snarl ripped through Edward as he fought to get up, but he couldn't without losing something. His eyes focused on me, a pleading look flashing through the pitch black. I did the only thing I could; I apologized to him for getting him in this mess.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, looking directly into Edward's eyes, hoping he could see that I truly was.

"Don't, don't baby, its ok, it's my fault," Edward managed to say before the male squeezed his neck tighter.

"How sweet," James sneered. "That's going to make this even more enjoyable. Victoria, Laurent, hold him while I tend to this little whore, will ya?"

Before I could do anything, before I could tell Edward why I was there, a painful scream erupted from my lungs as I felt James' teeth slice through the flesh of my neck. My ears rang as the pain washed through me. I felt my eyes getting heavy as he pulled and pulled, sucking my life out of the wound.

I heard a distant roar and an odd metallic sound, then another. But I couldn't tell what was happening as I began to black out, the pain and the loss of blood making me succumb to the darkness.

Then I heard others, but had to be imagining it. Was that Esme and Carlisle? Did I just hear Rose and Alice? No…I must be dreaming. They were long gone…

Suddenly, the pain intensified, a fiery burn spreading across my neck and I was flung to the forest floor, writhing in pain and spasming as the agony in my neck increased tenfold.

I heard growls, snarls, metallic snaps and screams, but it was all drowned out by the pain that was coursing through my body, and the numbness that tried to take hold as I began to drift toward nothingness.

Oddly, though, I began to hear Carlisle as I felt something cold try to douse the flames in my neck. Then, I could literally smell Edward, his sweet scent surrounding my body. I knew I must be reaching heaven, that he had to have really been an angel, because no person could have ever smelled so sweet. But heaven was suddenly ripped away from me as I felt daggers shoot through my wrist. I felt the scream leave my lungs before the sound of it reached my ears. The world suddenly coming back in a rapid spiral.

I felt my body shaking as the daggers stabbed through my other wrist, then each leg. Finally, the last bit of pain my body could handle, the last stab that I took before seizing up, was to the other side of my neck.

My entire body pulsed with scorching lava as it burned through me. I wanted to scream but everything was frozen shut, clenched tight from the torture as it took hold of my body. I felt something cool, off in the distance, past the haze that had just taken up residence around me, but I couldn't find it to quench the heat.

After a while, time began to mean nothing as my body went through wave after wave of fire, each worse than the last. When I thought the pain couldn't get any worse, it did, stabbing me with more force and fury than the others. Hell, I had to be in hell. No such place could exist other than hell where pain like this was experienced.

Then, off in space, past the haze, fog, smoke, and flames that I was surrounded by, I heard Edward…my Edward. His voice was faint, but I tried to reach for it, yearned to get closer to him.

Slowly, as the meaningless time passed, his voice became stronger, clearer, closer. I began to hear actual words, not just the sound. And, as those words reached me, I grasped onto them for dear life, hoping that they would pull me from the fiery damnation that I had been banished to.

My heart raced in my chest, pounding back the flames that threatened to engulf it. I fought against them, still clinging to Edward's flowing words, his melodic voice. But, my strength faltered as I heard him speak three words.

_I love you,_ came through the fog, which had begun to dissipate. Those words broke the resolve, paused the fight, and let the flames encroach on previously uncharted territory…my heart.

It felt like it was about to explode it was beating so fast. I couldn't keep up with it, I couldn't catch my breath. I felt like I was finally going to be taken by the flames, that they would finally eat me alive.

But, suddenly, my heart froze, not pulling anymore blood from my veins. The flames that had been licking at my body were instantaneously gone, vanished into thin air, just like the fog, smoke, and haze. They were all gone too. In fact, everything was dark.

I realized that my eyes were closed and I tried, slowly, to open them. As I did, I was amazed at where I was. I was back in the Cullens' house, back in Edward's room, back in his arms.

I slowly looked up at him, staring deeply into his still dark eyes. I realized that his arms no longer felt cold to me. I smelled his sweet scent even more. And I could see so many different facets to his face, his skin, his hair. There were so many new colors, colors I had never seen before, shades upon shades stood out at me.

I realized what had happened. I remembered when Edward had initially attacked me and the burn I felt then. I realized that the fire I had just went through was the venom as it changed my body. Realizing that made me remember the attack, James biting me, the other piercing stabs at my body. I. Was. A. Vampire.

But, before I could say anything about it, before anything else could happen to Edward and I that might possibly delay or prevent what I had to tell him, I spoke the words that I had turned around that day to say to him. I spoke the words that I needed him to hear, the words that had prevented me from finally going home.

"I love you too, Edward."


	21. Chapter 21

Stockholm Syndrome BPOV Epilogue

Being a vampire was like nothing else I could have ever imagined. I was suddenly capable of walking, running, and any other thing I had wanted to do but had been unable. It was a blessing in disguise. And, being equal with Edward was just amazing. The undying love, devotion, and the sex, oh my god the sex, was more unbelievable than I could have ever imagined it being. However, there were still things unresolved, such as closure for my parents.

It ate at me inside, the guilt of leaving them unknowing. I had to do something. I tried to push it to the back of my mind; I gave myself, mind, body, and soul to Edward, but still, it was there, gnawing away at me. Finally, after three years of it, I went to Edward about it, asking him if there was some way we could give them closure.

Carlisle and Edward started the wheels in motion and, before I knew it, Edward and I were in my truck, heading to northern rural Washington with Alice and Carlisle, and some unknown female body, in tow. The plan was to make it look like I had been heading back home and wrecked, killing myself accidently. Well, that plan was all fine and dandy until Edward and Carlisle began to demolish my truck. I couldn't handle it. I flipped out. That truck was the last piece of Charlie I had…he had bought it for me. And here we were destroying it.

Seeing my distress, Edward immediately abandoned the task and tended to me, the sweet man he was. Alice took over and she and Carlisle finished things up, depositing the body and setting fire to the whole thing. It really did look real, but it was too much for my emotions to handle, even if it would bring some form of closure to my parents. I became lost in my thoughts after the truck staging incident, but finally got my shit together and got back to living my eternal life with Edward.

Edward…my Edward. He was my new reason for existing, and my sole purpose in life. He pulled me from my self-imposed darkness, showed me the light of life, and gave me more than I could have ever imagined.

With Edward by my side, and the rest of the Cullen's, I made it through everything. I finally gave in to Edward's persistence on marriage, but made him ask about ninety-seven times before I said yes. Jasper performed the ceremony and Carlisle gave me away. He really was like a father to me, in the absence of my own that is. But he never treated me any less than the others, even though I was the newest to the family. My honeymoon with Edward consisted of a few weeks spent naked in the forest, making love and hunting together. It was pure bliss.

A few years after we married, we began to move from city to city, staying in each for a few years before moving on to the next. I saw places I had never imagined I would have ever seen. Edward took me to the top of the Eiffel Tower at night, we strolled past Buckingham Palace under the stars, I got to see Vatican City on a particularly cloudy day, and even chased kangaroos in Australia, for fun of course. They were too cute to eat in my eyes.

Edward even took me on vacation to an island that Carlisle had given to Esme many years ago. That was the best six months ever. I don't think I wore a stitch of clothes the entire time. And let me tell you, sex underwater, with Edward…it can't compare to anything else. There was total sensory deprivation under there so all we could do was feel, and feel we did.

Even though my vampiric life was perfect, I still held onto the human things about me, mainly my parents. I wanted, no needed to see them. So, after careful planning, I began to take trips back to the US. Renee and Phil were my first visit, and it was my last to them. My mother, as much as I loved her, needed to be taken care of, and Phil was doing that. She wasn't hurting for anything and I knew that she'd be ok with him. But Charlie was another story entirely. He had just gotten me back and I had been snatched away. Charlie was hurting and it was somewhat my fault. Even with the closure we had given him, he still grieved for me, just going through the motions of life and work until he came home and broke down. I had broken Charlie's heart and I felt horrible for it.

To try and help him, and help myself too, I began to make semi regular trips to see him, without telling Edward. Sometimes I would just sit outside of his house, hidden in the trees, and listen and watch him. Other times I would sneak in while he was at work and tend to the house, little things to take care of him and hopefully show him that I was looking out for him. However, as the years waned on, his health began to fail, and I knew that his time was drawing to an end.

That last trip I made to see him, I brought Edward along with me. He was shocked at first, but understood finally. Especially after I took off into the woods in a panic. He caught up to me and held me as I broke down telling him about Charlie's health and impending death. But Edward, the wonderful man that he was, figured out a way for me to tell him goodbye and to see him one last time.

The following morning, just as dawn broke on an unusually cloudless day in Forks, I entered Charlie's house and went to his room. I sat carefully on the side of his bed, next to his sleeping form as the monitors counted out his heart beats. I began to talk to him, to tell him what really happened to me.

"Hey Daddy. I came home, finally. I know you've been worried about me but I wanted to let you know I'm doing well. Edward Cullen has been taking care of me and Daddy, I married him. I know you would love him if you got a chance to meet him. He is so good to me.

"I'm sorry I made your life harder. I was looking forward to spending time with you, but that was cut short. I've been watching over you. I made sure to always know how you were doing and I did everything in my power to take care of you.

"I want you to know that I love you and I couldn't imagine a better father out there. You were so good to me."

As I sat there and talked to him, his monitors began to beep louder and faster, then, just as a stray ray of sun pierced through his window, landing on my skin and illuminating it, Charlie's eyes opened and he gasped.

"Bella?" he said in a frail voice.

"Yes Daddy, it's me. I've come home to you. I'm here to make it all better." If I could have cried, I would have as Charlie reached one hand out to grasp weakly onto mine.

"Bella, my Bella," Charlie said as his eyes scanned my face, watching the sun dance across my diamond skin, causing small bursts of light to explode around the room. "Are you an angel?"

I swallowed down the sorrow and pain before answering him, striving to be strong for him.

"Yes, I'm an angel, your angel. I'm here to make you better, to take your pain away. I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, my Bella," Charlie said as he closed his eyes and took a ragged breath, the machines beeping louder.

I knew it was the end for him, I could sense it in the atmosphere. Leaning over him, I pressed one cold kiss to his forehead and the machines went wild as he gently squeezed my hand. Suddenly, though, he let go and there was only the sound of a solid beep from the machines.

My father was gone.

Hearing Sue, who had been tending to him, get up from my old bedroom, I kissed Charlie's forehead one last time and slipped quietly out of the window.

Edward was waiting for me in the woods, his arms open and inviting to soothe me. We stayed as long as we could, watching the coroner remove his body before Edward took me back to the Cullen house. The next few days were a blur as we awaited his funeral. I promised Edward that we would stay hidden in the safety of the forest until it was safe to say our goodbyes.

Finally, I walked forward and knelt in between his grave and mine as I told him one more time how much I loved him. Edward appeared by my side and apologized to Charlie, telling him how sorry that he was for taking me from him. Edward sounded guilty, but I think that what happened was meant to be.

We flew back home that night. I had wanted to see my mother while we were there, since she had relocated to Seattle after Phil retired, but her and Phil were on a cruise. So, we went back to the small island we had been living on in Micronesia and tried to get back to normal life. Edward and I swam, hunted, and made love, passing the time in luxurious ways, but I still had the nagging feeling to see my mom.

Edward even talked to me about going to see Renee, and I agreed to him accompanying me. But, before we could plan a trip, the worst news came. Alice burst into our bedroom one day and told us that Phil and Renee had been in a car crash. All I could think of was that it was too soon, that I couldn't bear to lose them so soon after Charlie.

I didn't register anything occurring around me, not the fact that Edward booked us flights or that we were in the air on the way to Seattle. All I could think of was my mom and hoping I could make it in time to say goodbye and tell her I loved her. When the plane touched down in Seattle, and Edward and I stood up to exit the plane, his phone rang and I feared who was on the other end of the call.

As he answered, Alice's voice broke through and the news almost dropped me to the floor. Renee and Phil hadn't made it, they had passed from their injuries in the accident. I was almost lifeless as Edward helped me off the plane and to the car. He booked us a hotel room and I was vaguely aware of him tending to me, making sure I bathed and hunted, but other than that, I was a shell. My entire human family was gone and the Swan line had ended when I was changed.

Edward said something to me about getting ready to go to Forks, and I snapped out of it long enough to find out that Renee had insisted on being buried in the town she had hated all those years before, just because I was there. Phil was being buried with her, and that would complete the four plot section that had been set aside for us.

Riding along in a daze I tried to remember my mother in detail, but found the finer points of my life with her fuzzy and unmemorable. I knew that we had done many memorable things together, but I couldn't recall them other than blurry snippets. I felt like a failure of a daughter.

Pulling up at the Cullen house, Edward and I got out of the car and headed through the woods to the cemetery, staying, once again, hidden inside of the trees so we wouldn't be seen. The ceremony was small consisting of a few people that I didn't know. As I waited for the service to conclude, I thought about what this would be like if I had been human. Charlie might still be alive, his heart not having the strain of my loss, and Renee and Phil might not have been in Seattle to get into the accident. I would have been thirty eight years old and both of my parents would have been alive. I would have probably been married with children. But, I couldn't dwell on what could have been because it would have kept me from Edward, who was my everything. And he was standing with me, his arms embracing my body as we waited for everyone to clear out after the service and dusk to set in.

Once it was clear to do so, I emerged from the trees, alone, and knelt between Renee and Phil's graves. I reached forward and touched the fresh earth covering my mother and silently sobbed, the dry tears wanting to come forth but unable to do so.

"Mom, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, there to save you. I...I...god I miss you so much. I'm horrible for not seeing you more, but Phil was making you so happy and Charlie needed me. I hope it didn't hurt, and that you didn't suffer. I couldn't bear to know you suffered more than you already have. I love you, Mom, so, so much. I'll always love you. And, Phil, take care of her up there. She needs some looking after and I know you can do it. I love you too and couldn't imagine a better man for her."

As I finished up, my shoulders sagged with the weight of the goodbyes. Edward appeared suddenly at my side and scooped me up, carrying me back to the house in Forks.

For a solid month he spent time directly beside me. He helped me through the pain and loss and guilt that I felt, and I fell even more in love with him, if that was possible. He helped me to see that I was strong enough to endure anything, as long as I had him by my side. Slowly, more and more each day, I became my old self. And, by the time the month was up, I was back to the vampire I had been for thirty years.

But, as the time drew closer to us returning to our family, I found myself not really wanting to go. It wasn't that I didn't want to see Rose and Alice, who were like sisters to me, or Emmett and Jasper, who were the best brothers imaginable, or even Carlisle and Esme, who had become surrogate parents when I needed them. I just wanted time alone with Edward, for more than a few months. So, with that in mind, I informed Edward that I wanted to live separately from the rest of the family for a little while.

Edward seemed excited about having me all to himself and set the plans in motion. As we packed our bags and said goodbye to Forks, I kept trying to get it out of Edward where we were going, but he was tight lipped about it. Boarding the plane, I saw we were going to Chicago, and I crossed my fingers hoping that he was taking me to his house, the house that had been his parents' home. And my hopes came true as he pulled up that evening to the house he had grown up in.

As he took me through the house, I could picture a little him running through the rooms as his parents looked on lovingly. But, when he took me upstairs and made slow love to me into the early morning light, I could only see him, now, wrapped in my arms.

We stayed in our perfectly wrapped bubble, occasionally visited by the different couples of the family, but after ten years, I yearned to be with them again. I missed my brothers and sisters, and I longed for the warmth Carlisle and Esme showered us in. We moved back with them, and have been with them for the last ten years, travelling and enjoying life together, the perfect family. And, with Edward by my side, I knew the next fifty years would be even more perfect. With him, I could endure anything and I loved him for loving me and being mine.


	22. Update on Original Fiction

Update on Original Fiction

So back in October, I finished my last fanfiction and moved to writing only original fiction. I started out with NaNoWriMo (a challenge to write 50,000 words in 30 days) and I did it, writing 2/3rds of my first original fiction. I finished it up by the end of December and then had it preread by several, and edited by two.

Submissions to literary agents started after that and I was rejected by all, but it was kind of expected as I know how hard it is for a new author to obtain a literary agent without near bribery conditions or heavy connections, especially in the erotica genre. So, I moved to submitting to publishing houses after that and was shocked to have two interested in publishing my book. The first loved it as is, but the second wanted massive changes to the point that it would not have been my book anymore. I couldn't go with the second when they told me I'd have to even change character names, so I declined any further work with them on the book and accepted the first offer.

I am pleased to announce that my first book, Master of OZ, will be published through Pink Flamingo Publications, one of the leading erotica publishers out there. They have been in the business for nearly 20 years and know their stuff. Master of OZ will be offered in print (softback) and ebook formats (for all digital readers), and I should have a hard release date in the next few weeks. It's looking like Master of OZ will be released sometime in June.

Now, I am pleased to provide all of you with the summary of Master of OZ and an excerpt for your reading pleasure. Also, if you would like to stay connected with me and follow all of my publishing and future writing updates, you can find me several ways. On Twitter I am SavannahJalayne. On Facebook you can friend my author page at facebook dot com / savannah dot Jalayne. You can also 'like' my author page at facebook dot com / savannahjalayneauthor. Just remove any necessary spaces and replace the dots with actual periods.

**Here are a few of the comments the prereaders sent back about Master of OZ:**

*HOLY SHIT BATMAN- the bathroom sex is...oh my god HOT!

*I love that you give just enough detail but don't waste space with filler.

*I love how he takes care of her right from the start.

*The story was sweet and hot all in one little package. :-)

*Like I said first off, I love it! Great great great...I want more...of course. :-D

**Here is the summary and a few teasers:**

**Summary:**

Dominance, submission, BDSM, and a tension-filled attraction so great that it cannot be fought by kindergarten teacher, Dorothy Gale, and local businessman and BDSM dungeon owner, Kingsley Ozburn has the two in a seductive dance filled with pleasure, pain, denial, and desire that explodes when the two cannot restrain their passion for one another.

When Dorothy Gale moves to Wichita, Kansas to begin her teaching career, she also embarks on an erotic journey she started in Kansas City, discovering her deepest desires, her wildest fantasies, and her most erotic dreams under the firm hand of local BDSM club owner, Kingsley Ozburn. Dorothy has only had minor BDSM experiences but identifies with her naturally submissive nature and tries to expand on her limited knowledge of the lifestyle by attending a local club. However, a bad experience nearly happens and is thwarted by Henry and Emily Lyman, a married couple into the D/s lifestyle. Henry and Emily bring Dorothy to OZ, local BDSM club and dungeon owned by Kingsley Ozburn, and her new life as a submissive begins. Through a series of unplanned punishments in OZ, submissive Dorothy Gale and owner of the club and Dominant Kingsley Ozburn find themselves constantly thrust together. Obviously attracted to one another, the pair tries to not act on their feelings but emotions win out and their resulting encounters are explosive. Can the two continue to fight their building desires for one another, or will passion win out and bring them together in fiery ways? Master of OZ will take you on a journey through the world of BDSM, submission, dominance, and the fight against desires of the mind, body and soul. Who will end up together and what will have to happen for happiness at the end? Read Master of OZ and discover the answers.

**Teasers:**

Teaser 1 - "Unbutton my jeans, pet," Kingsley commanded and Dorothy's eyelids grew heavy as her want for him increased.

He watched her shift her hips back and forth as if she was trying to get friction where she wanted it most. Kingsley would have none of that. His subs came by his work, his touch, and not by their own.

"No trying to get yourself off, pet. That's my job," Kingsley scolded her, and Dorothy pouted up at him, whimpering as she dropped her chin and looked up through her lashes. "Lovely," Kingsley whispered, looking down at Dorothy.

Teaser 2 - "I. Am. Not. Scared!" Kingsley shouted, emphasizing each word of his statement, and Dorothy quieted in front of him. "And you don't know the first thing about what I want or what I was feeling last night. That was just sex, plain and simple, nothing more, nothing less. You're being delusional if you think there was anything more than me fucking you like the little sub you are," Kingsley said, his voice dropping to a low, ominous tone at the end, and Dorothy gasped.

Teaser 3 - "That's a good girl," Master Kingsley purred in her ear, his deep gravelly voice making Dorothy even wetter, and fingers began probing at her pussy, discovering the wetness.

"Something tells me that my sweet pet is enjoying herself. Would you like more, pet? Would you like Your Lord and Sir Blaine to bring you to an orgasm so delicious that you won't know your own name afterward? Do you want the sensation orgasm, pet? Do you want to cum for Your Lord?" Master Kingsley asked, his voice reverberating deep in Dorothy's soul.

"Yes, My Lord," Dorothy moaned, her voice sounding off, distant, and not like her, but Dorothy was too needy for release that she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Sir Blaine, remove her blindfold, retrieve a crop for yourself, and a flogger for me, make sure your crop has a long enough handle to avoid my swing," Master Kingsley instructed but his body stayed close to Dorothy and she instinctively leaned into it. "Don't worry, pet, I'm going to make sure you cum hard and know who it's for. Who will your orgasm be for, sweet pet?" Master Kingsley asked lowly, his words whispered directly in her ear.

"For you, My Lord," Dorothy said breathlessly and she trembled when he laughed again in her ear.

Teaser 4 - "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Kingsley asked, scaring her out of her thoughts.

"N…nothing," Dorothy lied and the look on Kingsley's face told her that he knew she was.

"Want to rethink that answer?" he asked as he began to disrobe and Dorothy's eyes widened as she took in his muscular frame that was being slowly revealed by his striptease.

"No?" Dorothy replied but it came out like a question.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, pet," Kingsley said and Dorothy's body tensed at the name he called her. "And it's My Lord, right now, pet."

"My Lord?"

"Don't speak, just feel. We still need to talk about earlier, but you need to relax and there is definitely one way for you to do that."

"H…how, My Lord?" Dorothy asked quietly, her voice nearly unheard over the showerheads and the heavy breaths she was taking.

"I said 'don't speak' and I'm going to fuck you. You need a good fucking, don't you?" Master Kingsley asked and Dorothy nodded, unwilling and unable to lie to him. "And I need one too. And I'm tired of trying to stay away from you, of trying to deny what my body wants from you, of refusing our bodies the pleasure we both know will happen. Are you ready for me to fuck you, pet?"

Teaser 5 - "Enjoying yourself, pet?" Master Kingsley asked Dorothy when she began to pant lightly under the still light swats from Henry.

"Yes, My Lord," Dorothy replied, her mouth dropping open immediately afterward in a silent moan as Henry struck her harder, the ends of the flogger hitting right between her legs.

"Interesting reaction, pet," Master Kingsley said, the corners of his eyes crinkling though his mouth remained stoic. "You know, many subs enjoy the feel of the flogger against their flesh, striking, teasing, enticing a reaction. It appears you enjoy it too. Your face is growing flushed, your pupils are dilating, your mouth is open as you pant, and your breasts are heaving deliciously with each short, quick breath you take. Do you think you would like to join this club, enter the training program, and see if there is more you enjoy? More you want? A deeper level of submission you can reach? I can sense your hesitation to submit already. There is something there, deep in you that desires to retain control, but your reactions are truly submissive, pet. You're enjoying this more than you'd ever allow yourself to admit, well right now that is. I think we can break that hold on control you have, what do you think? Do you want to try? Do you want to submit, Dorothy?" Master Kingsley spoke to her, his voice never changing in volume as he easily picked Dorothy apart.

She felt naked in front of him, all her secrets bared for him and anyone else watching, and the constant thud of the flogger against her flesh just heightened the nakedness she felt. But Master Kingsley was right, she wanted more, she wanted to learn, to experience, to delve deep into her desire to submit, but her unyielding hold on the control she maintained in her daily life was hard to let go.

"Yes," Dorothy whispered as the flogger intensified against her flesh, bringing her higher than before.

She felt something changing inside of her, something releasing as she became lost in Master Kingsley's gaze and the feel of Henry beating her deliciously. It was like someone was snipping her strings on control, taking it away from her little by little. Emily's voice in her ear was a quiet reassuring whisper that she wanted this, that it was perfectly normal. And Dorothy realized she really did want it, to give up control, to submit to her desires. She wanted to please, to receive loving pets and touches. To look into a pair of dominant eyes and see that she made them gleam with pride that she had submitted so perfectly. She wanted it all.

"Yes, what?" Master Kingsley asked, his voice echoing through the tunnel of sensation that had swallowed her.

"Yes, My Lord," Dorothy replied as the tunnel swallowed her vision as well and Master Kingsley was the only one she could see, could hear, could focus on.

Everything else disappeared as a delicious feeling began to rise in her, surging outward from her hot, tingling bottom, radiating through her body as it rocked with each swing of the flogger, each caress of the strands. She was flying, higher and higher, nearing something she wanted to desperately cling onto, and then it was gone, all of it was gone. The flogger didn't move against her, Emily's voice was gone, and Kingsley's gaze has changed, hardened before her, no longer delving into her soul as he picked her apart completely.

You all excited now? I am! LOL! I'll update the facebook pages and Twitter when I get a hard release date and will update here again. Thank you all for your support and I hope to have you as readers for my debut into the original fiction world. Oh, and my second book is being outlined right now. I'll update here again with the hard release date, but I wanted to let you all know that it's happening; I'm getting published with an original work of fiction!

And for those wondering, all my fanfiction stories will remain up unless the sites they are posted on remove them for some reason or another. I won't ever pull them to publish them so you will always have them here!


End file.
